Shamandice
by Prana Zala
Summary: Milo e Camus se amam. Isso basta? Não. Há mais do que palavras podem dizer, os olhos podem enxergar e o coração pode aguentar. Quando as lágrimas transbordam, a mágoa inunda o peito e amigos de infância mudam, como se salva um romance? CaXMiXShakaXAfro
1. Quando as lembranças cortam

_**Quando as lembranças cortam**_

Milo sentou-se numa pedra daquela ruína, que lhe trazia tantas lembranças. Brincavam ali, quando crianças, assim que chegaram ao Santuário. Ele, Shaka e Afrodite. A história que ninguém sabia explicar, a separação e o ódio dos dois garotos que chegaram juntos e que eram melhores amigos... Ele sorriu, lembrando de como era divertida aquela época de amizade. Por que odiara Afrodite tão fortemente? Por que nunca conseguiram conversar e aceitar a fatalidade? O escorpiano não se achava o único culpado. Conhecia o pisciniano melhor do que qualquer um, apesar dos anos em que se mantiveram afastados. E era conhecido por ele. Um simples olhos-nos-olhos era como um raio-X da mente do outro. Por isso ninguém sabia o porquê da separação: porque ninguém vira nem ouvira uma briga; simplesmente trocaram olhares. Arrancou uma das flores que nascera ali e examinou-a. Devia ter sido seu perfume que o fizera lembrar de Afrodite.

Amassou a planta, apertando-a na mão, fortemente. Odiava o colega. Odiava lembrar de como foram amigos. Porque odiava a falta que isso lhe fazia. Queria transformar todas as lembranças em pó, amassá-las como amassara a flor. E, assim, lançá-las ao mar, para que nunca mais as reencontrasse. Escolhera seu caminho, escolhera seu melhor amigo, escolhera sua paixão, escolhera seu norte. Escolhera Camus, e não o sueco.

Mas o tinha perdido.

Por que fora para o lugar de suas lembranças com o homem que mais odiava no mundo? Por que tinha lembranças queridas com aquele que lhe tirara Camus, sua maior preciosidade? Por que as voltas do mundo levaram àquela situação? Não, não queria pensar. Quanto mais pensasse, mais difícil seria conter as lágrimas. Sim, perdera Camus. E fora ele próprio quem terminara tudo! Qual pretexto usara mesmo? Ah, sim, a organização excessiva de Camus. Balela. O francês também devia ter percebido o quanto aquilo fora uma desculpa esfarrapada. Havia anos que convivia com aquele jeito organizado e perfeccionista do amigo, além de também conviver com Shaka desde criança, estava acostumado, todos sabiam. Camus é que às vezes perdia a paciência com a bagunça, arrumava-a e depois perguntava para o amante quando ele aprenderia a guardar seus pertences. Daquela vez teria sido igual a todas as outras não fosse o temperamento explosivo de Milo que se seguiu. O escorpiano exasperou-se, disse estar de saco cheio da organização excessiva de Camus e que não agüentava mais o aquariano e viver na mesma casa que ele, por isso seria melhor se ficassem cada um na sua, como antes, e levassem suas vidas como bem quisessem. Camus, naturalmente, concordou. Claro que concordaria! Naqueles 5 anos juntos nunca demonstrara uma prova suficientemente grande de seu amor, apenas dizia que eram melhores amigos. Milo, pelo contrário, vivia declarando seu amor ao amigo, entregava-se completamente ao outro. E o pouco que queria, uma simples frase, sempre lhe fora negado. Aceitaria aquela situação para sempre, se Afrodite não tivesse cuspido aquelas palavras, aquelas malditas palavras: "_Eu é que não quis continuar com ele_". Aquilo fora o maior golpe que o escorpiano já recebera em toda a sua vida. E provavelmente abrira a ferida que mais demoraria para cicatrizar.

Quando repararam, ambos, que nutriam um amor obsessivo pelo mesmo companheiro, Afrodite e Milo tentaram contornar a situação com classe e manter a amizade. Eram amigos desde antes do Santuário, prometeram que treinariam juntos e conseguiriam a armadura juntos. Sobreviveriam juntos. E a amizade os fez sobreviver aos treinos excessivos, às caçoadas dos veteranos, aos maus-tratos dos invejosos, à saudade da família. Sobreviveram porque não se sentiam sozinhos. Mas a amizade não sobreviveu ao amor. Camus aparecera na vida de ambos de repente, e de repente pôs em cheque toda a confiança e harmonia entre os dois garotos. _"Uma luta justa"_, Milo vira escrito nos olhos cristalinos do amigo. Mas aquela luta nunca seria justa.

Afrodite podia ser tido como a reencarnação da deusa Afrodite, tamanha sua beleza. E o treinador louco que tinha decidira transformá-lo no mais sedutor dos cavaleiros, aproveitando-se de seu charme natural. Apesar da idade, quando conheceram Camus Afrodite já era um dos aprendizes mais desejados do Santuário. E a "_luta justa_" do sueco incluía sua superioridade sedutora.

Milo, por outro lado, era um moleque briguento na época. Bonito, é verdade, mas nada que pudesse competir com o _"mais lindo aspirante a cavaleiro do Santuário"_. Não, para que Milo chamasse a atenção ele precisava interagir, não bastava um simples olhar. Se lhe dessem a chance da aproximação, cativava os outros pelo seu jeito alegre, descontraído e confiante. Mas a confiança em si lhe faltara quando vira Afrodite lançando seu charme em Camus. Um peixe dentro de um aquário é algo natural; natural também seria Afrodite alojar-se no coração do francês se aquilo continuasse.

Aproveitando-se de seu contato recente com o aquariano, Milo plantou na cabeça do colega a semente da erva mais nociva que conseguiu: a dúvida quanto à moral do concorrente. Conseguira fazer com que Camus descobrisse todos os podres de Afrodite e maquiou muito bem os seus próprios. Assim, não tardou a Camus, de conduta ilibada, enojar a vulgaridade do sueco, sendo cativado inteira e exclusivamente pelo escorpiano. Conquistara sua confiança, sua amizade e seu carinho de forma única, tornou-se o melhor amigo do garoto inexpressivo para os demais. E isso lhe custara apenas uma traição, uma puxada de tapete do antigo melhor amigo. Fora um preço baixo.

Com Afrodite fora do caminho, foi questão de tempo e muita paciência para conquistar o lado de Camus em sua cama. Amaram-se noite após noite, dia após dia; no chão da casa de Aquário, atrás da casa de Escorpião, em ruínas, no mar, no carro. Fora Milo quem dera o primeiro passo, é verdade, mas Camus não o rejeitou, nem por um segundo. O cavaleiro da oitava casa havia aprendido, em seus anos de espera pelo amado, a convencer miladies e gentlemen a acompanhá-lo em noites de prazer com muita eficiência. Lições geminianas, de Saga. Muito aprendera no campo, na prática, ao lado do seu companheiro de aventuras e fiel escudeiro Shaka.

Conhecera o indiano poucos dias após ter chegado ao Santuário e empatizaram-se de cara. Foram um trio por dois anos, até a aproximação de Camus dos amigos. Shaka nunca quisera escolher entre eles, mas gostava mais de Milo do que de Afrodite, muito mais do escorpiano do que de qualquer outro ali, então preferira dedicar-se mais a ele, mas sem nunca abandonar por completo o pisciniano. E o trio virou uma dupla. O cavaleiro de Virgem aceitou o amor de Milo pelo aquariano e incentivou-o, ouviu as choramingações e as explosões de alegria do amigo quando Camus dava-lhe um simples sorriso. Sempre estava ali para apoiá-lo, para distraí-lo, para ser castigado com ele.

Milo nunca fora um santo. Adorava causar confusão, adorava brigas, adorava quebrar o nariz de um e o braço de outro. E adorava mulheres. Como ali havia falta do produto, vez por outra o garoto passava escondido para o alojamento das amazonas e ficava espiando-as treinando, conversando ou até mesmo tomando banho. E sempre arrastava Shaka com ele. O virginiano vivia parte do tempo de olhos fechados, e no começo fazia questão de continuar assim quando iam espiar as pobres garotas em momentos íntimos, por questão de respeito. Até que lhe veio a curiosidade e Milo, gentilmente, conduziu-o ao pecado. Encontraram uma amazona exibicionista, que tomava banho em lugares públicos, como em rios que passavam pelo Santuário, e fizeram de observá-la seu programa favorito. Daí para deitarem-se na cama de diversas mulheres foi um passo. Passaram três anos sem repetir uma mulher, sem falhar uma semana a visita à capital em busca de fêmeas no cio. Provaram tudo o que a lei não os proibia quando não conseguiam burlá-la. Aos 16 anos, participavam ativamente de casas de swing, orgias, clubes de sadomasoquismo, amantes de fetiches. E estavam sempre juntos. Camus tinha uma boa idéia de onde Milo estava quando saía nos fins de semana, principalmente quando amanhecia acompanhado de uma serva ou uma amazona na casa de Escorpião. Por Zeus!, aquilo era proibido! Mas Camus não só aceitava como acobertava o amigo, sempre acompanhando a ação apenas com um leve sermão. Naturalmente não sabia que Milo tinha experiência com homens também, pois esse era a maior "diferença" apontada pelo escorpiano em relação a ele e o sueco: Afrodite saía com homens, ele com mulheres. Seguia-se, claro, o fato do cavaleiro da última casa sair com muitos em busca de informações, mas era um dado acessório.

Depois que conseguira deitar Camus em sua cama, Milo largara todas as suas farras. Milo abdicara da vida de playboy. Milo desistira de suas mulheres. Milo entregara-se apenas a Camus, e satisfazia-se com isso. Viveram bem por um tempo, só os dois, como amantes. Milo entendera que as tão esperadas palavras, "_eu te amo_", demorariam um pouco mais para saírem da boca do aquariano, mas tinha aceitado o fato. Esperara para tê-lo, esperaria para ouvir. E estava feliz, e achava que fazia o outro feliz.

Naquela fatídica tarde, chegara Milo de viagem e encontrara Afrodite saindo da casa de Camus. Parara para perguntar o que queria, se era importante, se Atena precisava de algo. O sueco dissera que não, que tinha ido ver Camus. Milo, como sempre, explodiu, mandando Afrodite manter distância do cavaleiro de Aquário. Foi então que o pisciniano fizera a revelação chocante: estava, sim, tendo um caso com Camus; transara, sim, com Camus; tinha, sim, ido ver o amante e se deitado com ele naquele dia. Esse fato, somente ele, já seria o suficiente para Milo sentir o coração ser esmagado por uma poderosa mão, mas o que se seguiu foi mais doloroso para o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Mas não se preocupe, Milinho querido, pode ficar com ele pra você. Hoje acabei com isso. Não por você, não por vontade dele, _eu é que não quis continuar com ele_. Ele bem queria, ele bem não entendeu o porquê, mas eu cansei dele. Fique com o resto, _mon ange_ – disse Afrodite, usando a expressão que Milo tinha certeza, até aquele momento, de que Camus só usava com ele.

Queria acreditar que aquilo era mentira, mas olhando nos olhos de Afrodite viu que era verdade. Viu que Camus e ele tinham estado juntos. Viu que ele desfrutara de Camus o tanto quis e agora estava largando-o, como se largasse uma roupa velha. Só não entendeu o porquê fazia isso, pois via nos olhos do ex-amigo que ele ainda amava o cavaleiro de gelo. Pouco importava. Milo tentara e tentara mais ainda afastar o amante do sueco e agora via que havia sido em vão. Camus transara com a última pessoa do mundo que Milo toleraria. Só a idéia de Camus estar transando com alguém que não ele deixava Milo enfurecido, explodindo de ciúmes, mas qualquer outro ele conseguiria relevar, _exceto_ Afrodite. Sentiu-se traído. Seu mundo caíra naquele instante. Esperou Afrodite ir embora com classe, deu meia volta e foi chorar as pitangas para Shaka. Acalmou-se e foi pra casa, decidido a relevar aquele fato também. Mas não conseguiu. Explodiu. Precisava de uma desculpa, uma idiotice, para descontar a raiva e frustração. E usara a organização de Camus para isso. Dois dias após a revelação bombástica e Milo tinha jogado às favas todos os anos de luta, todo o empenho e a decisão de relevar o acontecido e terminara aquele pseudo-namoro. Ele considerara um namoro durante todo o tempo, mas Camus tinha ojeriza àquela palavra, então ele próprio evitava usá-la até mesmo em seus pensamentos. Acabava se referindo ao caso entre os dois assim, como pseudo-namoro. Tinha cara de namoro, cheiro de namoro, jeito de namoro, mas não era propriamente um namoro para o aquariano.

Conseguira repassar todos os fatos em sua mente sentado ali, na ruína de suas doces lembranças da infância, só não conseguiu encarar sua decisão como sendo a correta. Amava Camus, mais do que tudo, não? Não queria largá-lo, de jeito nenhum. Mas achava que tinha que largá-lo, antes que fosse largado, antes que fosse trocado por Afrodite, antes que se machucasse mais.

Mal imaginava ele que as feridas tinham apenas começado. Mal sabia ele que havia muito mais para ser machucado, em seu coração e em outros corações, e muito mais para machucar.

Doíam as lembranças, o amor, a revelação, o rompimento, o ódio. Mas doía mais a incerteza de que estaria doendo em Camus também.


	2. Onde o rio deságua

_**Onde o rio deságua**_

"_Porque dizem que o mar só é completo por causa do rio que nele deságua"_

Era estranho acordar de manhã e não vê-lo a seu lado. Era estranho dormir à noite sem seu calor. Era mais estranho ainda encontrar tudo no lugar quando voltava para casa, do jeitinho que havia deixado ao sair. Mas por que voltar para casa? Ninguém o estava esperando, não tinha pressa. Nos fins de semana, sair para onde? Não tinha companhia; ficava em casa, lendo algum livro novo, ou treinava mais ou adiantava serviço atrasado. De vez em quando encontrava Afrodite pelo meio do caminho, mas desde o ocorrido não tinham se falado mais. E já contavam dois meses disso. Às vezes era interceptado por Aldebaran, que o convidava para sair com os outros, mas ele sempre ficava. Convidavam-no por consideração, porque ele era um dos cavaleiros de ouro? Nunca dera abertura para que os outros pudessem considerá-lo um amigo; nunca falara de si ou da sua vida para eles, muito menos perguntara da deles ou de seus gostos. Sabia apenas o que estava nas fichas dos colegas; dados banais, como idade, local de nascimento e treinamento, discípulos treinados, confusões causadas. O "a mais" que sabia sobre a vida pessoal dos outros cavaleiros de ouro era através de fofocas, comentários circulando as doze casas, informações trazidas frescas por Milo, que era sempre muito bem informado. Estariam eles apaixonados? Teriam muitas cicatrizes no coração? Tinham família antes de irem para o Santuário ou eram órfãos? Não sabia, nunca se interessara em saber. Na verdade, o único que despertara seu interesse fora Milo, mas, parando para refletir, nem do ex-amante sabia muito. Por exemplo, não sabia sobre a família e a infância dele, exceto o fato de ser conhecido antigo de Afrodite. Conhecia bem o escorpiano pela convivência, não por confissões. E sem o único amigo por perto, começava a pesar a solidão.

Por que era assim? O que lhe custaria falar as palavras que Milo tanto queria ouvir? Eram só palavras, não faziam mal. Deveria culpar seu treinamento ou seu mestre? Talvez o único culpado fosse ele mesmo e seu medo das conseqüências. Amara Milo desde garoto, mas ensurdecera a voz em seu peito por medo de ser rejeitado e por acreditar que, se por acaso fosse correspondido, enfraqueceria pelo amor. Amar não era racional, e Camus era a racionalidade em formato humano. Não queria sentir falta de alguém, não queria depender emocionalmente de alguém, não queria hesitar ao ter que escolher entre o bem de Atena e outra pessoa. Fora treinado para servir à Atena e apenas a ela, dedicara sua vida a protegê-la, a lutar em seu nome. Se tivesse mais alguém no jogo... poderia distraí-lo, enfraquecer sua dedicação. Isso era o pior que poderia acontecer, ensinara-lhe seu mestre. Sentimentos só atrapalhavam numa batalha e ele vivia em luta constante. Por isso recusara o pedido do coração a abrir-se para Milo. Achou que passaria rápido, coisa de adolescente, mas não: aumentara cada vez mais, cada contato a mais, cada sorriso a mais. Descobrira o ciúmes ao encontrar o amado ao lado de várias mulheres, sempre uma nova companhia, sempre se entregando ao prazer junto a alguém que não o cavaleiro de Aquário. Às vezes desejava ser uma daquelas que se deitavam na cama do escorpiano apenas em busca do prazer de uma noite, e nessa noite ter o amigo só para si e deixar-se entregar ao mesmo prazer. Espantava esses pensamentos luxuriosos tão logo se dava conta de sua existência e continuava repetindo para si que Milo era e que deveria sempre ser apenas um amigo. Mas Milo aparecera com aquela história de amor, de desejo, de entrega ao Aquário, e rasgara sua casca protetora para, enfim, aninhar-se dentro do peito do francês. Sim, doía ficar sem Milo. Mas doía mais não saber ao certo o porquê perdera seu amigo, o que o levara a utilizar uma desculpa esfarrapada como aquela para se separarem. Em sua mente, nem passara perto seu caso com Afrodite como possível razão do rompimento; para ele, somente ele e o sueco sabiam do que acontecera na casa de Aquário naqueles dias, e não havia meio de Milo ter descoberto. Talvez acabasse a vida sem saber.

Poderia nunca achar uma resposta a seus questionamentos, mas sabia que ficar se perguntando, ficar remoendo os fatos em busca de uma lasca de motivo não levaria a nada. Aprendera isso com seu mestre. O que passou, passou. O que acabou, era passado. Amores e amizades vinham e iam, o que ficava e que deveria sempre ficar era sua devoção à Atena. Ele mergulhou nos papéis de seu escritório e tentou ocupar a mente com requerimentos, memorandos, solicitações e relatórios. Conseguira parcialmente seu objetivo por pouco menos de uma hora e sua mente foi trazida novamente ao escritório ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Entre – autorizou ele, tentando conter as batidas do coração, que esperavam por Milo atrás daquela enorme porta.

Mas não foi o escorpiano que entrou. Do outro cômodo, vinha uma moça jovem, de longos cabelos d'ouro e olhos verdes, segurando uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá e biscoitos. A serva dos aposentos de Atena, Minerva.

- Pensei que talvez estivesse com fome - disse ela, aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

- Ah, obrigado, Minerva. Pode deixar aí.

Ela pousou a bandeja na mesa ao lado do aquariano e colocou a xícara e o prato com biscoitos ao lado do ruivo, mas em vez de sair na sequência ficou parada ali, como se esperasse algo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Camus, após alguns minutos de silêncio, quando pareceu reparar que ela continuava no recinto.

- Camus... há algo errado? – perguntou ela, quase repetindo a pergunta dele.

- Não, nada. Tudo absolutamente normal – respondeu ele, tomando um gole de chá.

- Então por que não vi Milo essa semana?

- Porque ele deve estar da sexta casa pra baixo.

- Vocês brigaram...?

- Não, não!, Minerva, ninguém brigou! De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Milo só passa tanto tempo na casa de Shaka quando vocês têm um desentendimento. E como ele está lá...

- Ele estava com saudades de passar um tempo com Shaka, só isso.

- Camus, sabe que eu o considero muito, não? E o conheço bem, muito bem, e que, comigo, não precisa manter essa compostura toda. Somos amigos, não? – perguntou ela, colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro, ternamente.

- Sim, somos... É que, Minerva, eu não sei se quero falar sobre isso ainda.

- Ok, eu respeito...

Ela pareceu que iria sair, mas antes de chegar à porta voltou para perto de Camus, que a olhou de soslaio, esperando-a falar.

- Camus, posso contar uma coisa que falavam na minha aldeia? Ou está muito ocupado?

- Não, tudo bem, pode falar – respondeu o cavaleiro de Aquário, sem entender o porquê ela decidira falar sobre aquilo naquele momento.

- Na minha aldeia – começou ela, sentando-se ao lado do amigo – eles veneram os rios. Dizem que são eles que nos dão a vida, pois nos fornecem água para bebermos, peixes para comermos e terra fértil para plantarmos. Os rios também são admirados por sua força, por ultrapassarem obstáculos e continuarem sempre a sua marcha até o fim, o oceano, ainda que ele esteja a quilômetros de distância. Assim, as pessoas mais bravas, mais fortes, mais importantes para a sobrevivência da aldeia, recebem a tatuagem dos rios, duas ondas, mais ou menos assim – e ela desenhou no ar as duas ondas.

"Parece o símbolo de Aquário, não? É a maior honra que alguém pode receber na minha aldeia. Lá, você seria uma das pessoas a receber a tatuagem, porque você é forte, vai até seu objetivo atravessando o que quer que esteja na frente, abrindo seu caminho, ajudando as pessoas a sobreviverem. Mas, lá, também dizem que, assim como nós, o rio tem que escolher qual caminho seguir. Ele pode ir sempre em frente, até o oceano, sua morte, sozinho; ou ele pode unir-se a outro rio e, juntos, caminharem até o infinito oceano... – e o olhar dela pareceu se perder um pouco, como se estivesse mirando a imensidão dos mares.

" Quando – continuou ela -, quando o rio opta por se unir a outro, os dois juntam suas águas, unem suas forças, e tornam-se duas vezes mais poderosos. Aí sim eles podem ultrapassar qualquer obstáculo, cavam vales, abrem montanhas, desbravam áreas, e, juntos, eles morrem no oceano. Uma vez que se unem a outros rios, eles podem até se separar mais pra frente, mas sempre carregarão parte do outro e terão perdido parte de si, porque não é possível separar as águas que se misturaram. Na verdade, eles raramente se separam, porque não vão lutar contra os próprios corpos, que querem permanecer unidos. E, por isso, eles também são símbolo de sabedoria...

"Sabe, dizem que todos os grandes rios só conseguem atravessar grandes extensões de terra por causa de seus afluentes, que não deixam suas águas secarem...

Camus não falou nada, ficou processando em silêncio o conto. Parecia uma das fábulas que ele ouvira no orfanato, uma das lições das odiosas freiras. Minerva também se calou, esperando, ou talvez apenas pensando em sua aldeia novamente. Após um tempo, ela levantou-se, despediu-se e saiu, sem perguntar o que ele achara ou se entendera o porquê ela contara aquela história para ele. Ele abandonou os papéis, recostou-se na cadeira e massageou a têmpora com os dedos, cansado.

"_Ele pode ir sempre em frente, até o oceano, sua morte, sozinho, ou ele pode unir-se a outro rio", "e, juntos, eles morrem no oceano"... "A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Ele escolhera ir sempre em frente, sozinho, não? Fizera essa escolha quando criança, quando conhecera seu mestre, quando se tornara cavaleiro. Nascera sozinho, crescera independente, lutara sozinho... por que deveria escolher morrer acompanhado? A solidão fazia parte da sua vida. Desejara-a ardentemente na infância, quando as freiras batiam nele, tentavam exorcizar o espírito demoníaco apossado do garoto devido a seus cabelos de fogo, excluíam-no, temiam-no. Foi em busca dessa solidão que fugira, ainda pequeno, do orfanato, horas antes de ser entregue a sua nova família. Rondara em solidão Paris por dias, passara muita fome, dormira encolhido nas vielas, até encontrar o trapezista do circo, que o acolhera, levara-o até seu minúsculo dormitório, alimentara-o, ensinara-lhe tudo o que sabia. Camus aprendia rápido, concluiu seu pequeno curso em menos da metade do tempo previsto para qualquer iniciante. Gostava daquele cara, Le'Blound, pensara, sinceramente, que tinha encontrado um lar... Mas o circo levantara acampamento para fora do país e Le'Blound, desesperado por não conseguir levar um menino sem documento e sem dinheiro para pagar o guarda que os prendera na fronteira, aceitou, sem muitos questionamentos ou tempo para considerações diversas, vender o pequeno francês para um russo que passava pelo local. O russo arrastou o assustado garoto até a Sibéria, após uma breve passada por Moscou, onde Camus ganhou um documento, seu sobrenome e data de aniversário, e lá decidiu fazer dele um cavaleiro. Trotsky, o homem que o comprou, ensinou-lhe a ser como era: devotado à Atena, racional e descrente no amor. Sua organização, independência e persistência foram extremamente úteis durante o treinamento e facilitaram muito o trabalho de Trotsky, pois o francês gostava da solidão e aprendia sozinho, apenas observando os outros. Camus orgulhara Trotsky superando todas as expectativas do antigo cavaleiro de gelo, ensinando com louvor seus dois discípulos, lutando por Atena, pelo amor e pela justiça, sem nunca se envolver em bebedeiras, romances e confusões. Até conhecer Milo, a "péssima amizade" de acordo com o mestre. Que disse ele quando soube que se tornaram amantes? Já estava desconfiado quando Camus, pela primeira vez, apareceu para visitar a Sibéria acompanhado de um amigo. Nunca, na vida, o aquariano trouxera "coleguinhas", então Trotsky estranhou. Estranhou mais ainda quando os dois recusaram ficar na casa do mestre e se refugiaram no vilarejo, onde ficaram no mesmo quarto. Mas o russo teve certeza do que acontecia entre eles quando entrou sem bater no quarto em que o discípulo estava e encontrou-o numa cena muito particular com o amigo cavaleiro, ajoelhado na frente do ruivo. Camus ficou muito constrangido, corou e quis entrar no primeiro avião de volta à Grécia e demorar séculos até voltar a ver o mestre, Milo pareceu nem se incomodar e Trotsky ficou vermelho também, mas de raiva. O mestre deu um longo sermão, disse-se decepcionado, aconselhou-o a abandonar aquela loucura, que não iria durar, que Camus iria se machucar e tudo o mais que conseguiu pensar no momento. Sem obter resultado, Trotsky decidiu, então, mandar Milo afastar-se de seu discípulo. Sem sucesso. O escorpiano, que tivera uma nítida antipatia com o russo à primeira vista, enfrentou-o e disse que nunca largaria o amante, a menos que ele quisesse, e que Trotsky poderia espernear à vontade, ameaçar à vontade, reclamar à vontade, que nada mudaria. No fim, Camus retornou da Sibéria com sua reputação manchada perante o mestre e com dois inimigos declarados.

Agora, alguns meses mais tarde, sem Milo a seu lado, Camus começava a achar que cometera um terrível erro. Escolhera ser sozinho. Não deveria, jamais, ter se entregado a Milo. Não deveria ter se deixado conquistar. Não deveria ter se apaixonado. Não deveria amar tanto alguém.

Mas já estava domado; já pertencia a Milo; já doía viver sem ele.

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Haveria alguma diferença se escolhesse a solidão ou um lugar junto a Milo em sua cama?

"_O rio tem que escolher qual caminho seguir"..._

Por que, se ele escolhera o caminho solitário, sentia-se tão atado a Milo?

"_Sempre carregarão parte do outro e terão perdido parte de si"..._

Unira-se a Milo, caminhara anos a seu lado. Milo levara sua alma, mas o coração outrora entregue ao aquariano parecia ter fugido-lhe das mão e voltado ao peito do ex-amante. Sentia que só ele perdera parte de si após a separação.

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se ele tivesse rejeitado o loiro naquela viagem, se eles tivessem continuado apenas amigos, estaria ele mais feliz?

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se ele tivesse reprimido aqueles desejos...

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se ele tivesse sabido se controlar mais...

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se Milo não fosse tão sedutor...

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se eles não tivessem se tornado amigos...

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se Atena fosse a única a preencher seu pensamento e seu coração...

"_A diferença é apenas onde o rio deságua"_...

Se tudo fosse diferente..

A diferença entre ele e Milo era que Milo andava com o coração, ele com a cabeça. E, provavelmente, Milo conseguiria juntar suas águas com diversas mulheres, sempre se unindo e se separando, até desaguar no oceano. Ele, entretanto, se não fosse com Milo, acabaria desaguando sozinho no oceano.

E ele nem sabia o motivo de suas águas terem sido separadas.

* * *

_Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu realmente escrevo. Isso me deixa meio insegura... Mas quem não arrisca não petisca, né? XDDDD *será que o ditado cabe aqui? õ.O*_

_A história do rio... eu decidi o título e depois fiquei martelando o que se encaixaria nele. Aí, de repente, puff!, surgiu essa idéia. Espero que não tenha ficado tosca ou forçada..._

_Ok, ela nem deve imaginar que um dia eu colocaria esse tipo de coisa por aqui, mas gostaria de agradecer a minha irmã, Umi Mittsu, por ler a fic e aconselhar o que deveria ser mudado. Ela sempre me ajudou a escrever, e se essa fic tem história ela é parcialmente responsável._

_Se alguém tiver alguma opinião, crítica ou elogio, please, deixe-me saber! Faz muita diferença, eu garanto!_

_Obrigada por terem lido até aqui! Para quem gostou, prometo me esforçar para que os próximos capítulos fiquem ainda melhores!_


	3. Meio  dia, meia  noite

_**Meio-dia, meia-noite**_

"_Meio-dia de ódio, meia-noite de dor_"

Shaka acordou meio zonzo após a bebedeira. Fazia tempo que não enchia a cara daquele jeito. Tateou a cama em busca de seu cobertor, mas percebeu que ele estava praticamente todo sendo usado pela pessoa a seu lado. Demorou poucos segundos se perguntando quem seria a garota daquela vez quando se lembrou de que era Milo, seu amigo, que estava passando uns dias na sua casa, após a briga com o antigo amante. Uns dias? Meses, na realidade.

Aquilo era tão "Milo": correr para o melhor amigo toda vez que tinha problemas, instalar-se em sua casa e em sua cama, abarrotar sua geladeira com alimentos não-nutritivos e trazer parte de sua tralha para ser entulhada em algum lugar, junto com as demais. Sempre fizera aquele tipo de coisa, o virginiano estava acostumado. E gostava. Gostava porque sabia que seu lugar no coração do amigo continuava imaculado, porque podiam passar mais tempo juntos, porque Milo só se abria totalmente a ele. Nem Camus conhecia o escorpiano tão bem quanto o indiano. Não havia praticamente nada que alguém soubesse de Milo que Shaka não; e o melhor era que os outros descobriam coisas por fofocas, Shaka sempre diretamente pelo amigo.

Empurrou o escorpiano um pouco mais para o lado e tentou resgatar ao menos um pedaço de seu cobertor. Milo segurou-o com mais força, enrolando-se nele, a fim de permanecer todo seu dono. Shaka cedeu, como sempre, levantou-se e pegou um cobertor só para si. Sabia desse "egoísmo" do amigo; tão logo ele se instalara em sua casa o virginiano tratou de desentocar os velhos cobertores do armário, pois sabia que não acabaria dividindo apenas um com o amigo. Acontece que, naquela noite, Milo, não satisfeito com o cobertor que lhe era de direito, apoderou-se do que pertencia ao amigo e embrulhou-se em ambos. Ele não estava acostumado em reclamarem-lhe o cobertor, uma vez que Camus, seu antigo companheiro de leito, dificilmente utilizava-se de algum. Nas primeiras semanas, Shaka tentou competir por eles, mas logo desistiu e passou a manter sempre alguns de reserva no quarto para momentos em que fosse privado de todos os da cama. Deitou-se novamente ao lado do escorpiano e aninhou-se nele, aproveitando seu calor para se aquecer. Gostava disso. Gostava de tê-lo a seu lado. Seu pequeno e vulnerável amigo.

Apesar de Milo sempre ter andado com os próprios pés, Shaka, desde que se tornaram amigos, cultivou o hábito de tratar do amigo. Preocupava-se com sua saúde, sua alimentação, seus ferimentos, suas angústias e seus desejos. Tinham a mesma idade, mas dizia que Milo precisava de mais do que um coração para guiá-lo, precisava de um cérebro para orientá-lo. E Shaka, sempre tão cuidadoso, dera a si mesmo esse papel. À princípio, quando o escorpiano começou a se enveredar pelos caminhos tortuosos da vida, o indiano tentou logo trazê-lo de volta ao certo. Tentativa frustrada essa, resolveu acompanhá-lo para todo lado, a fim de estar por perto quando ele precisasse. Mas quem disse que ele próprio resistira ao mau caminho? Não tardou a gostar e a fazer as mesmas coisas que o amigo, muitas das vezes partindo de si a idéia maliciosa. Que mal havia em gandaias? Eram só umas garotas a mais em sua lista de pecados. A luxúria era, de longe, seu maior pecado. Atiçada por Milo, inflamada por ele mesmo. De vícios, talvez apenas o da bebida. Se lhe davam um gole, virava um barril. Mas era o que chamavam de "alcoólatra social", não sentia falta da bebida se não estivesse no meio de bêbados. Milo e ele eram tão iguais em tantas coisas! Queria acreditar que era mais do que a convivência, que eram, de fato, extremamente parecidos e compatíveis. E que, assim, seria natural continuarem sendo amigos para sempre. Em sua mente, nada, em momento algum, em qualquer lugar do mundo, poderia mudar aqueles sentimentos entre eles. Nada poderia atrapalhá-los. Nunca, jamais. Como se o futuro lhe pertencesse e lhe fosse conhecido!

Ficou agarrado ao amigo até ele acordar e querer levantar, o que significava já ser bem tarde. Era tão raro um dia em que não estivessem treinando o tempo todo... Por isso escolheram aquela noite para aproveitar a vida. Se fossem "pessoas normais" seria sempre daquele jeito, não?

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida – cumprimentou Shaka, assim que sentiu que o amigo estava acordado.

- Hummmbummmm dia... – murmurou o escorpiano, esfregando os olhos, tentando abri-los.

- O que vai querer para o café da manhã?

- Qualquer coisa...

- Cereais e suco natural?

- Na cama? Se for assim, pó'trazer.

- Humpf, como se eu fosse fazer isso. O que eu ganharia em troca?

- Uma lambida no pescoço?

- De quem, da sua mãe?

- Só se gostar de mulheres cadavéricas...

Os dois riram. Eram assim, levavam tudo na esportiva. Milo dizia que os momentos mais alegres da vida dele tinham sido ao lado do indiano. Shaka e Camus eram seus melhores amigos, repetia; só que com Camus ele nunca gargalhara a ponto de perder o fôlego. Eram amigos diferentes, amizades diferentes, mas igualmente valiosas. A diferença era que Camus acumulava as funções de amigo e amante, e por isso parecia mais querido por Milo. Mas, no quesito amigos, os dois estavam empatados.

Quando se tratava de intimidade, Shaka também superava o ex-amante. Milo nunca se sentira tão à vontade com o outro, nunca pôde ser tão "ele". Porque não queria diminuir a expectativa de Camus, temia decepcioná-lo, temia que o enjoasse... Agora, com Shaka, não havia esse temor. Aquela era uma amizade para toda a vida, tinha certeza.

- Hey, Shaka! – chamou Milo da sala, enquanto o outro arrumava o café da manhã de ambos – Lembra daquela boate francesa, a Madame Bovarry?

- Sim, que tem? – respondeu o outro à distância.

- Vamos lá hoje à noite?

- Mas amanhã é vida normal, lembra?

- Hu-hum, eeeeee? É pecado?

- Não, que isso. Só não quero ter que arrastá-lo para fora de casa amanhã. Mas se você aguenta, por que não?

Combinaram tudo: horário, roupas, que tipo de garotas cada um iria pegar. Milo ficaria com as morenas de cabelos longos e loiras de cabelos curtos, enquanto Shaka com o inverso. Ruivas que bebessem cerveja seriam de Shaka; as que bebessem Whisky, de Milo. As mais atiradas e liberais, tentariam usufruir ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Tomaram o café da manhã. Milo falava compulsivamente, sobre tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, comentou sobre o corte de cabelo de Aioria, sobre uma situação engraçada na cidade, de quando saiu com Máscara da Morte e ele disse seu nome a uma moça que paquerava, sobre os micos de um novo aprendiz, sobre as garotas da balada da noite anterior, sobre a transa fenomenal no banheiro com uma loira e uma morena.

- Meo, elas eram muito gatas mesmo! Você tinha que ver do que aquela loira era capaz de fazer com a língua! Ou será que era a morena?

Já estava se acostumando com aquela rotina "miliniana" de novo: treinos sempre juntos, almoços com companhia, baladas, garotas, muito sexo, divisões da cama e dos cobertores todas as noites, conversas infindáveis no café-da-manhã, pouco tempo para meditação, e quando o fazia tinha como companhia o amigo dormindo ao lado ou lendo alguma coisa porcaria. Surpreendeu-se por continuar achando aquela rotina a mais gostosa do mundo. Achou que depois de tanto tempo com Milo passando mais tempo com Camus do que qualquer coisa iria estranhar suas vidas juntas novamente e que sentiria um pouco falta de sua solidão e de sua vida controlada, regrada e regular; mas não, ao contrário, no fundo deseja não voltar mais a ela.

"Mas é tudo passageiro, não?", repetia para si, "só vai durar enquanto você não voltar para ele, junto dele, onde é o seu lugar..."

Estava demorando mais do que o costume, mais do que esperava. Desta vez, Camus tinha ferido demais Milo. Ele não falava do assunto, sequer mencionara Camus nos últimos meses, agia como s nunca tivesse saído do lado de Shaka, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquilo não era normal. Shaka tinha decidido deixar tudo se ajeitar sozinho, não interferir, não passar a história a limpo com Afrodite, não o deixar zombar de Milo chamando-o de criança que vai logo contar os problemas aos mais velhos e pedir que eles o resolvam. Mas aquilo, realmente, estava demorando.

- Daí ela mordeu o braço da outra, até arrancou sangue! Foi hilário! Duas galinhas brigando por ciúmes. É tão ridículo que eu nunca consigo me controlar para não rir. Estão tão cegas que nem veem que nenhuma delas está com a bola toda para isso.

- Às vezes, acho que você adora um barraco público...

- Um pouco. Só quando sou apenas o expectador.

- É, você sempre gostou de assistir a tudo mesmo...

- Falando nisso, que tal se eu assistir a você transando essa noite? Faz tempo que não faço isso...

- Por mim, sem problema. Mas aí teremos que achar alguém bem liberal...

- Ou bem bêbada.

É, numa balada como aquela não seria difícil. A maioria delas nem lembrava o que tinha feito na noite anterior. Algumas nem lembravam o nome. Eram presas fáceis.

Saíram juntos, após o café. Era um dia de folga, podiam aproveitá-lo um pouco. Caminharam pelo Santuário, conversaram com os amigos que encontraram pelo caminho, falaram de coisas fúteis. Estava sendo um dia bem agradável para os dois, até a hora do almoço. Decidiram comer em Atenas, num restaurante árabe que Shaka conhecia. Milo era, de fato, uma excelente companhia. Sabia ceder nas pequenas coisas, fazia o possível para conviver bem com as pessoas. Podia querer almoçar comida chinesa, se seu acompanhante falasse que queria ir num restaurante árabe, de pronto ele respondia: "Ok! Então hoje será um almoço árabe. Mas da próxima vez, é chinês, né?". E ficava por isso mesmo. E continuava de bom humor e satisfeito. Esse devia ser o detalhe tão poderoso que colocara Milo na vida de Camus: adaptava-se fácil ao estilo do companheiro.

Aqueles meses junto do amigo tinham feito Shaka concluir algumas coisas, e a principal era que Camus só podia ser um idiota. Insensível também, mas a idiotice prevalecia, porque só desse modo para explicar como ele deixara o escorpião ir assim, tão facilmente. Quem podia ser melhor que Milo? Era um ótimo companheiro, super-presente e participativo, que sabia dar um tempo quando o outro precisava da solidão, ou pelo menos ser imperceptível nesses momentos. Mudara tanto, fizera tudo para não dar motivos a queixas. Amava o francês tão ardentemente, deixava aquilo óbvio... Sim, Camus devia enxergar menos que Shaka com os olhos fechados. Era um idiota insensível e cego. Não havia outra explicação. A versão feminina de Milo seria a mulher perfeita para Shaka e para qualquer homem.

O indiano chegou a pensar que pensava tanto no Cavaleiro de Aquário que o atraíra para o mesmo lugar que os dois. Que merda. Ao descobrir que o ruivo estava no restaurante tentou puxar de seu cérebro uma única desculpa, qualquer, para irem para outro lugar, antes que o amigo visse o objeto de sua mágoa. Mas o cérebro não atendeu à solicitação e nenhuma idéia se apresentou antes de Milo notar a presença do ex-amante. Teria passado reto, sem se alterar, como vinha fazendo sempre que o encontrava, podendo, às vezes, até cumprimentá-lo, mas nem todo o seu sangue frio conseguiu permanecer inalteradamente gélido diante da cena de Camus almoçando com Afrodite. Justamente com Afrodite, o pior de todos! E conversavam, ainda por cima. O que faziam juntos, afinal?

- Milo, de repente me deu uma vontade de comer o yakissoba que você queria! Vamos?

- Não precisa me tirar correndo daqui. Não vou fazer um escândalo nem nada.

Os dois sentaram na única mesa vaga para dois, que era absurdamente perto da dos outros dois outros Cavaleiros. E Afrodite, logo que os viu, acenou para Shaka, alegremente. Por educação, Shaka e Milo (ainda que a profundo contragosto) foram cumprimentá-los.

"Não me faça passar vergonha, por favor", implorava Shaka, mentalmente, ao amigo.

"Milo, não se rebaixe. Fique calmo. Dê a volta por cima", ordenava o Cavaleiro a si próprio.

Camus assustou-se ao vê-los, e mais ainda quando viu Milo aproximando-se junto. Não queria um barraco com ele por perto e não sabia como o outro ia reagir, visto que era tão ciumento.

- Olá, Shaka! Que surpresa! – cumprimentou, alegremente, Afrodite.

- Olá, Dite. Muita coincidência, não? – cumprimentou o virginiano, naturalmente.

- Olá. – disse Camus, com sua frieza habitual.

- Olá, como estão? – cumprimentou Milo, surpreendentemente com o tom casual, como se fossem quaisquer outros Cavaleiros do Santuário. Longe de ser amigável, mas bem natural.

Shaka respirou aliviado.

Afrodite então os convidou para sentarem junto, mas Shaka, educadamente, rejeitou, dizendo que tinham muito a fazer, de modo que iriam só petiscar mesmo. Mesmo assim, Afrodite deteve-o por mais alguns minutos. Queria ver quanto tempo Milo manteria a pose. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião detinha sua atenção num ponto qualquer do restaurante, não deixando seus olhos encontrarem os do rival. Não queria mostrar seu incômodo.

Já prestes a voltarem para seus lugares, Milo foi forçado pela situação a encarar o pisciniano, e em seus olhos viu refletido o prazer, o regozijo deste com a situação. Ficou com tanto ódio que não conseguiu mais se controlar.

- Shaka, já é meio-dia. – avisou ao amigo, num nítido "vamos embora".

- Oh, é, é tarde. Então, tchau, Dite, tchau, Camus; até mais, no Santuário.

Camus despediu-se com sua fria educação e alívio. Pelo visto, o furacão passara sem tormentas. Afrodite despediu-se de Shaka com sincera alegria por tê-lo visto e, depois, de Milo, dizendo que tinha sido um prazer trombar com _os dois_. E Milo, no tocante a ele mesmo dentre "_os dois_", traduziu o comentário como: " Foi um prazer você me encontrar aqui hoje, com Camus". Sorriu de volta e naturalmente respondeu:

- É sempre um prazer encontrá-lo, _my litle boy_.

Apesar de nunca terem ouvido-o chamar Afrodite daquela maneira, Shaka e Camus não viram naquilo nenhuma provocação, mas a expressão do sueco ficou séria, imediatamente.

- Você sabe, Milo. – advertiu Afrodite, deixando um pouco de sua raiva transparecer.

- Sei. É essa semana, não? Estava pensando em dar uma ligada...

Viera a tormenta. Afrodite levantou-se bruscamente e bateu as mãos na mesa, com um mínimo de força a menos para quebrá-la. Se fosse um pouco descontrolado, o Santuário teria que ressarcir a mesa, e isso daria uma baita dor-de-cabeça para o pisciniano. Que pena.

- Atreva-se.

- Impeça-me.

Em uma fração de segundo, Camus e Shaka estavam entre os dois e Shaka arrastava Milo para fora do restaurante, para evitar uma briga ali. Assim que os dois saíram, Afrodite sentou-se novamente, irradiando uma aura assassina.

Camus voltou a seu lugar e não falou nada. Ficaram em silencio até Atena e Aldebaran chegarem, super-atrasados, para a reunião. Até lá, Afrodite continuou com cara de poucos amigos.

Shaka, como de costume, não tocou mais no assunto.

O incidente o fizera lembrar de um detalhe que quase sempre lhe passava despercebido: o fato de que apesar de saber muito de Milo havia coisas que ele não sabia, e todas elas estavam relacionadas com o seu antigo relacionamento com o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Tinha curiosidade. Queria saber o significado daquelas palavras, para ambos. Mas sabia que nada adiantaria perguntar. O único que sabia o passado de Afrodite era Milo. E o único que realmente sabia tudo sobre Milo era Afrodite. Eram as coisas das quais Milo não falava, sempre justificando com o fato de ter abandonado seu passado quando decidiu se tornar um Cavaleiro. Mas entre Milo e Afrodite o passado não parecia ter sido abandonado, vivia latentemente. Apesar de ter certeza de que era preferido ao sueco no coração do escorpiano, aquele sentimento de ciúmes sempre ganhava força em situações como aquela. Tudo o que todos sabiam de Milo Shaka sabia pelo próprio Milo, e tantas coisas mais, mas o fato de ter alguém que sabia com exclusividade algo do amigo era muito incômodo. Mas, tudo bem, um dia Milo lhe contaria tudo, quando estivesse pronto.

Seguiram seus planos para o restante do dia, que culminava com a ida à balada. Milo estava animado com a idéia de ser vouyer novamente. Já dera várias opiniões do que o amigo deveria fazer com a garota para tornar tudo mais excitante para Milo. Nem era necessário, pois apesar de não transarem, os dois amigos se conheciam muito bem nesse sentido, sabiam do que o outro gostava mais do que seus parceiros. Aprenderam muito juntos, conversaram muito a respeito e assistiram muito um ao outro. Eram praticamente gêmeos nesse aspecto, gostavam das mesmas coisas. Ou quase. Só havia uma exceção: Milo também gostava de ficar com homens, Shaka não.

Estavam na boate tão logo ela abriu suas portas. E não demorou para ambos estarem com várias garotas se esfregando neles. Eram lindos e chamavam muita atenção, nunca demoravam para "pegar" alguém, podendo, normalmente, escolher qual queriam. Naquela noite, caçavam uma liberal para pôr em prática seus planos; dificilmente encontravam uma assim logo no início, tinham que esperar mais pelas bêbadas mesmo. Porém, logo de cara, Shaka encontrou uma ruiva, que bebia Whisky e cerveja, totalmente liberal. Chamou logo Milo e foram aproveitar o restante da noite em três, em um dos quartos de que dispunha o Madame Bovarry, especialmente para ocasiões como aquela.

Nem perguntaram o nome dela, idade ou qualquer outra informação do tipo. Não fazia diferença, uma vez que não tinham a menor intenção de vê-la novamente. Milo começou como expectador, assistindo ao amigo e à ruiva, mas não demorou para "participar da festa". Fizeram tudo o que tiveram vontade nas quase duas horas que ficaram com a garota, e teriam ficado mais e feito mais se o escorpiano, subitamente, não tivesse uma crise depressiva. A garota era francesa, ruiva e começara a murmurar algumas frases em sua língua natal durante a transa. Tão Camus... Em aparência, era muito diferente, mas, como diziam, "no escuro todos os gatos são pardos". Naqueles quase três meses separados, Milo ainda não tinha encontrado alguém que lembrasse seu amado tanto quanto ela. Bateu-lhe uma tristeza incontrolável, um sentimento de perda, uma dor no peito tão forte que ele não conseguiu se controlar e correu para o banheiro, para pôr sua cabeça em ordem. Não queria mais ser fraco. Não queria continuar chorando pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário. Aliás, não queria chorar _ali_, sem motivo aparente, do nada. Mas lembrava-se de Camus, de Afrodite, e não conseguia afastar a ideia de que os dois poderiam muito bem estar fazendo naquele momento, juntos, a mesma coisa que Milo fazia no Bovarry. Pelo jeito, aqueles meses não tinham sido suficientes para cicatrizarem seu coração. Achou que se não falasse do ex-amante curaria mais rápido suas feridas, mas não conseguira passar um único dia sem pensar nele e sem que tivesse que se controlar para não correr para a Décima Casa, atirar-se aos pés de seu cavaleiro, dizer que tinha sido um idiota e implorar que o recebesse de volta. Às vezes achava que não faria diferença o fato de ainda não o ter perdoado pela traição _com Afrodite_, que isso viria com o tempo. Todas as noites sentia falta de Camus ao seu lado, de sua pele gélida e macia, de seus toques, de sua voz, de seu jeito insensível. Podia não dizer que o amava, podia não demonstrar o amor como Milo gostaria, mas ele sabia que o francês jamais aceitaria tal proximidade se não sentisse algo muito forte pelo companheiro. Além do mais, apesar da insensibilidade aparente, Camus só sorria para ele, era mais aberto para ele... Pelo menos assim _era_. Talvez, àquela altura do campeonato, Afrodite já tivesse conquistado tudo aquilo, e quem sabe um pouco mais. E doía essa ideia mais do que qualquer outra.

Shaka não entendeu o motivo do abandono súbito do amigo, mas atirou a garota para o lado e foi a seu socorro, fosse lá qual fosse o motivo. Ele não enxergava a alma de Milo com tanta nitidez quanto Afrodite poderia fazer, mas via o suficiente para saber que o encontro com os dois cavaleiros de ouro no restaurante pouco mais de 12 horas antes mexera muito com o amigo, agravado pelo fato de estarem com uma ruiva francesa que deveria ter trazido algumas lembranças ao escorpiano. Decidiu levar o amigo embora, e saíram sem se preocuparem em explicar algo para a antiga companheira daquela noite. Já fora do Bovarry, Milo pediu para não voltarem ao Santuário ainda, para ficarem em algum outro lugar por um tempo. Tinha uma praça ali perto. Sentaram os dois em um banco e ficaram calados. Milo deixou-se chorar, afastado dos olhos de todas as pessoas, exceto Shaka, e deixou-se ser abraçado ternamente pelo amigo, como sempre fazia. Desde que prometera nunca mais chorar pelo mesmo motivo, por Camus, já quebrara a palavra dezenas de vezes, mas aquela era a primeira vez que chorava na frente do virginiano desde o dia do rompimento. As demais tinha conseguido se controlar para momentos de solidão, especialmente no banho. Não queria que o indiano se preocupasse novamente, que fosse falar com Camus ou com Afrodite, que percebesse o quanto ainda lhe doía tudo.

Acabaram voltando ao Santuário uma hora após terem saído da boate. No caminho para a Sexta Casa encontraram, novamente, Camus, saindo da Casa de Aioria. O Cavaleiro de Aquário estranhou a hora em que os dois chegavam, pois nem chegaram às 2h da madrugada e já haviam retornado, quando o normal seria aparecerem junto com o nascer do sol.

- Os Deuses querem que nos encontremos, não? – comentou Shaka, utilizando-se da "política da boa vizinhança", uma vez que tinham que subir juntos até a Casa de Virgem mesmo.

- Pelo jeito – respondeu Camus, com sua frieza natural.

- É raro você estar andando por aí tão tarde... ou cedo, tanto faz.

- Assim como vocês chegarem tão cedo.

- Pois é! Mas fazemos tanto barulho assim que você escuta da sua casa?

- Aldebaran sempre comenta.

- Sempre Aldeban...

Falaram sobre mais algumas coisas sem valor, como o céu estar nublado e parecer que iria chover no dia seguinte, apenas para fingir uma conversa durante o percurso. Milo manteve-se calado, andando um pouco atrás de Shaka, que caminhava quase ao lado de Camus. Escorpião não queria ter que falar com o cavaleiro de gelo, não sabia se não iria ter uma recaída, voltar a chorar, agir mais friamente do que de costume ou tentar reatar o relacionamento. Shaka sabia disso, por isso tomou para si a iniciativa da conversa. Faria de tudo para que Milo ficasse bem. Sempre faria, sempre tinha feito.

Despediram-se na casa do indiano e Camus seguiu seu caminho, estranhando o silêncio de Milo. Será que estava envergonhado pelo papelão no restaurante? Se bem que nem chegara a ter um barraco. Aquilo tinha sido uma briga, não? Mas Milo não era do tipo que ligava para esses "detalhes", como sempre dizia. Devia, na verdade, ter tido uma péssima noite com uma baranga qualquer, quem sabe, e estivesse de mau-humor por isso. Apesar de não estarem juntos há quase três meses, ainda sentia uma pontada no peito toda vez que imaginava Milo com alguma de suas garotas. No fundo, não queria ter se separado do amante. Não estava bem com aquilo. Se já tivesse pelo menos digerido os acontecimentos e se conformado, com certeza já teria conversado com Minerva sobre o assunto, mas ainda não se sentia à vontade para tanto. Minerva era a única pessoa, além de Milo, a quem Camus mostrava um pouco de si. Falava mais para ela sobre seus sentimentos do que jamais falara com o escorpiano, especialmente porque a maioria das vezes falava sobre ele. Não sabia o porquê confiava tanto nela, tampouco o porquê cedia e acabava respondendo a todas as suas perguntas, apenas sabia que ela o fazia falar. Quando começou aquela amizade, Camus tinha certeza de que Milo ficaria enciumado e faria um escândalo, mas, para sua surpresa, o companheiro aprovou e incentivou aquela aproximação. Dizia que era bom para Camus ter mais amigos. Nas entrelinhas, dizia que não via em Minerva risco algum de concorrência, senão com certeza não teria aceitado, ciumento do jeito que era. Um de seus defeitos, entre tentas qualidades que Camus amava.

Shaka e Milo não demoraram muito a deitarem. Dormiram juntos, com o virginiano acariciando os longos cachos dourados do amigo. Queria poder sentir a dor por ele, queira poder fazê-lo estar sempre bem e feliz. Para ele, abaixo de Atena, Milo era sua pessoa mais importante. E faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para curar suas feridas.

O sol surgiu em todo o seu esplendor, trazendo um lindo dia para os cavaleiros. Em sua beleza, não havia nem traços da meia-noite dolorosa de Milo. Seis horas podiam enxugar quaisquer lágrimas de amor e sofrimento.

_**31.05.10**_

_Opa! Demorou mais do que eu esperava, mas saiu o 3º capítulo, yey! \ºoº/ Confesso que eu, pelo menos, não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado (eis o motivo da demora), mas fazer o quê, ele é necessário para o restante da história, né? Espero que os próximos fiquem melhores..._

_Agradeço IMENSAMENTE os comentários! É uma grande responsabilidade agora continuar a história XD~ Por favor, ainda que um capítulo os desagrade, continuem lendo até o final, sim? i.i~ Há muitas coisas por vir, muita água a correr, muitas mágoas e paixões! E eu _garanto_ pelo menos um capítulo por mês, sendo que o próximo já está quase pronto, deve vir já na semana que vem! E nas férias... bom, devem ser uns 2 ou 3 no mês, espero. E, falando sobre a história, ela está programada para ser contada em 18 capítulos (OMG, é muito! O.O"), mas os capítulos não serão muito maiores do que estes (é melhor um capítulo pequeno por mês do que um com o dobro do tamanho no dobro/triplo do tempo, certo?)._

_Desculpe não responder a comentários, mas não tive tempo, é sério! Faculdade e estágio consomem praticamente meu dia inteiro -.-" Mas minha irmã chegou a responder um pra mim, né? ^^ Só respondendo a última parte do comentário da Luna (que AMEI, uma análise primorosa, maravilhosa! *.*~), o título Shamandice é a junção do título do último capítulo, Sham and ice, baseado, mesmo, na música do Sonata Arctica, Shamandalie, que me lembrou Chamas e mentira (apesar de Sham não ser chamas, mas, enfim) e eu resolvi utilizar a ideia para contrapor com Ice (gelo). A tradução (correta) é "Falsidade e gelo", mas também pode ser "Dados e Falsidade", que poderíamos aproximar à ideia de um jogo de dados, na qual cada face não é o que diz ser, vem com uma farsa estampada, um jogo de mentiras e farsas. Sabe, todo mundo sendo falso com todo mundo, inclusive com si próprio? Tem quatro "protagonistas" nessa fic (a saber: Milo, Camus, Shaka e Afrodite), e é um "sente, mas finge não sentir" pra todo lado, especialmente dois deles, mais para frente. Aí teríamos as seis faces de um dado. Ok, ficou confuso. Fiquemos com "Falsidade e gelo" que é melhor... Em síntese: no capítulo 18 (provável número), tudo fará sentido. Ou pelo menos eu espero XD~_

_Enfim, é isso. Agradeço a todos os que leram, e mais ainda a quem deixou review. É um incentivo a continuar escrevendo! E, mais uma vez: por favor, continuem lendo! Garanto um Afrodite revolucionário XD~_

_E desculpem algum erro gramatical/ortográfico/semântico!_


	4. Nascido da traição

**Nascido da traição**

"_O ódio é, de longe, o prazer que dura mais; os homens amam depressa, mas odeiam devagar_" (frase provavelmente dita/escrita por Lord Byron)

Acordou, como quase todos os dias, com alguém dormindo em sua cama. Dormira mal. Aquele cara roncava tanto que lhe atrapalhara o sono. Odiava pegar pessoas assim. Sacudiu-o, sem carinho, obrigando-o a despertar.

- Já é de manhã. Hora de ir, querido – disse Afrodite, quase como se o estivesse expulsando dali.

Mas ele não queria ir. Tentou beijar o pisciniano, mas foi rejeitado. Pediu lascivamente para ficar um pouco mais, mas o dono da casa estava decidido a se despedir. Decidiu, então, simplesmente se recusar a ir. Sem problemas. Afrodite era uma flor na maioria do tempo, mas quando o contrariavam ficava só espinhos. Arrastou o visitante até a porta e atirou-o escada abaixo. Literalmente. Da próxima vez que o ouvisse logo. Se é que haveria uma próxima vez. O cara nem era tão bom assim de cama que valessem os roncos.

Arrancou a roupa de cama e colocou-a para lavar. Odiava dormir nos lençóis cheirando a qualquer um. Tomou um banho demorado e refrescante, durante o qual reparou que o desgraçado havia deixado manchas em sua pele. Voltou ao quarto enquanto enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha, totalmente nu. Abriu o guarda-roupa para pegar uma túnica de treino e olhou as duas fotos coladas na parte interna da porta. Sorriu timidamente.

- Bom dia, mon'amour – cumprimentou a foto maior, mandando um beijo para o Camus retratado às escondidas.

Olhou a foto que ficava abaixo da de seu amado e imediatamente seu sorriso se desfez. Ignorou-a, pegou a roupa e fechou aporta, silencioso. Aquela foto sempre mexia com ele. Pensara em jogá-la fora diversas vezes, mas a deixava lá para sempre lembrá-lo do que tinha acontecido e adverti-lo do que aconteceria se ele confiasse muito em alguém novamente. Nunca mais deixaria aquilo se repetir.

Na foto, duas crianças sorriam, uma delas segurando o coelhinho novo de ambos. Deviam ter uns sete anos, no máximo. Estavam agachados na neve, encapotados até a cabeça.

De fato, Afrodite nunca tinha perdoado Milo pela traição. "Uma luta justa". "Justa" a mãe. Sorrateiramente o escorpiano puxara o tapete do "melhor" amigo para se garantir vencedor. O pisciniano, tido como o traiçoeiro da história, tinha feito de tudo para que a luta fosse justa, realmente respeitara a promessa muda e jogara limpo. E o que ganhou? A derrota. "Uma ironia do destino", como diziam por aí. Ficara com a má-fama, de mal perdedor, de destruidor de lares, daquele que fazia de tudo para atazanar a vida do pobre cavaleiro de Escorpião, que só queria ser feliz com seu amor predestinado.

Não, não podia mesmo aceitar aquela derrota. Não pela amargura da derrota, não era aquilo que inspirava sua vingança. Era a traição. Não foi o fato de perder que ele não podia perdoar; foi o fato de Milo jogar tão sujo com ele, que tanto confiara no escorpiano. A partir de então decidira não se incomodar mais com nada: honra, justiça, palavra... Eram lindos conceitos teóricos solapados pelo mundo real. O que importava era a finalidade e, acima de tudo, a vitória. Amava as coisas belas, desde sempre, e a vitória era a mais bela de todas. Quanto à finalidade, não importava os meios utilizados desde que o fim fosse justificável. Bem "os fins justificam os meios" mesmo. Que lhe importava se o Grande Mestre era um impostor, se tinha ele a força necessária para subjugar os maus? Não ligava mais para esses detalhes. Apenas tinha que vencer aqueles que intentassem calcar os objetivos de Atena, seus ideais. Honra? Para que servia? A honra acorrentava os meios para a vitória. Se necessário, se deitaria, sim, com qualquer um; se preciso, colocaria o pé na frente de quem passasse. E a justiça? Nunca o mesmo resultado seria justo para ambos os lados envolvidos. A solução era sempre trazer a justiça para o seu lado, para o seu ver, para o lado vencedor. Simples assim.

Talvez ninguém acreditasse (ninguém exceto Milo), mas Afrodite já fora um ávido defensor da justiça e da honra. Fora um garoto puro, incapaz de fazer mal a alguém, por isso se tornara Cavaleiro. O Afrodite de agora era resultado de anos de Santuário, treinamento e lutas. E da traição de Milo. Sim, aquilo fora uma traição, a maior de sua vida. Tentou relevar, tentou perdoar, tentou entender, tentou esquecer, mas foi incapaz. Odiou o escorpiano profundamente e, desde então, tentara vingar-se. Quis infernizar o outro Cavaleiro de Ouro sempre que possível, até conseguir a vingança plena. Queria mostrar-lhe o quanto foi "legal" o que fizera. Sabia, melhor do que ninguém, melhor que até mesmo Shaka, que Milo não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Tanto tentou que conseguiu. Deixar Milo saber que transara com Camus e que fora ele próprio que largara o aquariano, e não o francês que o rejeitara, foi extremamente reconfortante. Jamais acreditou que conseguiria pagar a mágoa e o ódio através do amante do seu amigo traidor; e justamente o objeto da traição! Regozijou-se com o incômodo de Milo no restaurante. Vencera, afinal. Sempre sonhara com aquele momento. Mas, por quê, ainda assim não se sentia feliz? Por que algo ainda o incomodava? Por que passara uma hora vendo fotos da infância, isso que lhe fazia tanto mal? Realmente odiava Milo... Por que não conseguia livrar-se de sua imagem?

Suspirou. Ficar remoendo velhos pensamentos era improdutivo. Tinha que treinar, e era isso que faria. Treinos o levariam à vitória; Milo, não. Além do mais, treinar sempre lhe limpava a mente. Seria bom levar o incômodo embora.

E assim o fez. Treinou o dia inteiro, nem se lembrou de Milo, de Camus, da traição, do amor, dos problemas. Os treinos sempre cumpriam sua dupla tarefa: fortificavam-no sempre, deixavam sua mente alheia a pensamentos desprazerosos. Durante uma breve pausa, Camus apareceu trazendo recados de Atena. Afrodite viajaria por alguns dias, à procura de informações. Conversavam sobre os detalhes técnicos da viagem quando surgiram Shaka e Milo, que andavam sempre juntos nos últimos meses. Afrodite logo imaginou qual seria a reação do escorpiano, e, como sempre, acertou em cheio: enfurecido o loiro dirigiu-se até o pisciniano e desafiou-o para um treino de batalha. Afrodite imediatamente pôs-se de pé e acompanhou o desafiante ao centro da arena, enquanto Camus e Shaka tentavam convencê-los a pararem.

- É apenas um treino, Shaka, Não uma batalha de verdade – tentou tranqüilizar Milo.

- É. Não é como se um de nós desejasse matar o outro – concordou sarcasticamente Afrodite.

E ninguém, nenhuma palavra, conseguiu fazê-los mudarem de idéia.

Os dois, parados frente a frente na arena, conversavam por olhares. Ambos se odiavam, ambos há tempos queriam passar as desavenças a limpo. Aquele provavelmente era o momento. Sem utilizarem os cosmos um deles havia de ser melhor do que o outro, havia de vencer antes dos 1000 dias. Em menos de duas horas anoiteceria. Esse seria o sinal final da luta. Sem prorrogação.

Camus pensava se devia avisar Atena, mas Shaka garantira que era apenas um treino, da mesma forma que ele vivia treinando com Milo. Além do mais, eles não usariam o cosmos, não seria, então, contra as regras, e Shaka repetiu várias vezes que duvidava que os dois fossem capazes de se machucar seriamente lutando naquelas condições. Mas, apesar de afirmar tudo com convicção, ele próprio tinha lá suas dúvidas quanto ao resultado daquela luta. Se com olhos roxos, ossos quebrados e um pouco de sangue aqueles dois se resolvessem de vez, valeria a pena. Particularmente, ficaria satisfeito se seus dois melhores amigos pudessem voltar a se encontrar em sua casa sem ameaçarem destruí-la. Pena que ele não acreditava que tudo seria resolvido tão facilmente...

E os dois Cavaleiros lutaram. Ambos eram muito bons e rápidos, e talvez por se conhecerem tão bem por olhares nenhum ataque era tão inesperado a ponto de atingir o adversário. Quem nunca os tivesse visto juntos o suficiente para saber que não se suportavam poderia jurar que estavam apenas brincando, dançando uma coreografia de luta, após meses de ensaio.

Aquela foi, provavelmente, a primeira vez que Camus percebeu. Percebeu que aqueles dois eram tão próximos. Percebeu que um enxergava o outro como água translúcida, enxergava as profundezas de seus pensamentos. Percebeu que, embora afastados há anos, algo parecia acorrentar suas mentes unidas. Pela primeira vez em anos se perguntou o porquê eles haviam se separado. Teria sido a promiscuidade e homossexualidade de Afrodite? Mas, parando para pensar naquilo, Milo era promíscuo e gay também... Teria sido a causa... o próprio Camus? Se os dois não tivessem se apaixonado pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário eles teriam mantido a amizade até agora? Era estranho pensar na dupla Milo e Afrodite em vez de Milo e Shaka, como todos estavam acostumados. De repente sentiu um incômodo crescente no peito. Que era aquilo? Ciúmes. Shaka perto de Milo era algo tão natural quanto um Cavaleiro junto de sua armadura, além de que o virginiano era hetero e jamais teria algo com o amigo. No entanto, Afrodite e Milo... Não, não sabia o porquê, mas repudiava aquela ideia. Que Peixes dormisse até com o pai de Milo se isso fosse mantê-los afastados para sempre.

Já Shaka sempre soubera que havia um Milo perdido, que apenas Afrodite conhecia, mas jamais imaginou que eles permanecessem tão unidos após tantos anos. "O ódio é o caminho mais curto para o amor", como diziam. Aqueles dois haviam passado tanto tempo preocupados em se odiarem e a atazanarem a vida um do outro que o cordão entre eles jamais fora, de fato, rompido, e por prestarem tanta atenção no "adversário" acabaram se conhecendo cada vez mais, porque agora podiam enumerar dezenas de defeitos do outro. Natural, há mais de uma década devotavam-se apaixonadamente à tarefa de vencer.

O sol estava prestes a se pôr e nenhum dos dois combatentes fora sequer arranhado. Ofegavam, cansados, estavam dando tudo de si. Naquele ritmo, não haveria um vencedor, e Milo não se contentava com a ideia de um empate. Afrodite tinha que ser derrotado a qualquer custo. Se fosse uma batalha em prol de um sentimento nobre ele saberia como vencer. Mas valia a pena fazer aquilo em uma batalha "de mentira"? Seria o maior golpe baixo que poderia utilizar em toda a sua vida. Ele era o único que sabia da única fraqueza real do pisciniano, sabia como transtorná-lo de tal forma que, agindo nessa fração de segundo disponível, poderia derrubá-lo. Camus não estava mais em jogo e Escorpião tinha suas dúvidas se essa seria a melhor maneira de vingar-se. Mas vingar-se de quê? Tinha consciência de que fora o primeiro a jogar sujo; tudo o que Afrodite fez foi reagir, tal qual um gato acuado. Se havia alguém que tinha razões para desejar uma vingança era o sueco.

- Sabe, estou começando a entender o porquê você me atrai tanto, Milo – comentou Peixes, em um dos momentos que ambos pararam o ataque para retomar o folego.

- Porque é sado-mazoquista? – respondeu Milo, fazendo o outro rir suavemente.

- Não, não é por isso, querido. É que você é como as minhas rosas: bonito e atraente para todos, mas muito, muito venenoso... E eu sei o que está pensando. Tsc tsc, que menino mal, Milo. Isso seria muito baixo de sua parte. Só não se esqueça que lidar com veneno é minha especialidade. Eu posso absorvê-lo e devolvê-lo em dobro. Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente.

- Acontece que eu não pretendo fazer isso. Não é por medo de você nem nada assim, é porque eu não acho que valha a pena. Não há nada em jogo que justifique.

- Desde quando você tem honra?

Milo não respondeu à provocação. Sabia que, se a conversa continuasse, acabaria tocando _naquele_ assunto e já estava decidido a não fazê-lo. Guardaria para um momento de necessidade. A luta prosseguiu por mais alguns minutos, até ser interrompida pelo chamado de Atena. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro deviam se apresentar no Grande Salão. Milo e Afrodite cumprimentaram-se pelo "treino", como era costume (para não despertar suspeitas) e seguiram seus caminhos, para alívio de Camus e Shaka.

Atena reunira todos os cavaleiros de ouro para tratar de um assunto delicado: uma possível futura e breve invasão do Santuário. Após suas desavenças com Árthemis, o irmão deus Apolo decidira tomar suas dores, e já havia alguns meses de reuniões e negociações entre os dois, mas Atena não colocava fé numa conciliação resolutiva; Apolo estava decidido a não abrir mão de suas exigências diversas, dentre as quais 1/3 do Santuário e de seus cavaleiros, a ser entregue a Árthemis como consolo, e o domínio das ilhas de Minos, Creta e da Rainha da Morte ao deus. Como Apolo andava visivelmente descontente e irritado com a resistência da deusa da ciência, chegara a comentar que uma guerra poria fim mais rápido ao lero-lero e seria bem mais produtiva. Assim, como Saori estava decidida a não ceder, achou por bem deixar seu alto escalão de sobreaviso, para o caso de um eventual ataque dos Santos de Apolo. Preocupava-a, também, uma possível união de Árthemis à guerra, pois os Anjos e Santos dariam muito trabalho aos Cavaleiros, provavelmente. Por isso ela os reunira, e por isso ela pedia para que nenhum deles deixasse o Santuário, exceto sob suas ordens ou motivo relevante, avisando-a antes de sair. Nessa hora, a deusa olhou de soslaio para Afrodite e sorriu, como se os dois guardassem um segredo. Ele, profissional que era, não reagiu, para não despertar suspeitas nos atentos colegas cavaleiros.

Era essa a missão que lhe havia sido transmitida enquanto treinava: obter informações de como as coisas andavam em Megara, a cidade onde moravam os Santos de Apolo, o que era equivalente ao Santuário de Atena. Naturalmente, ele iria ficar na cidade, aproximar-se do maior número possível de pessoas ligadas a Apolo, descobrir seus planos, espionar seus passos. E tinha três semanas apenas para tal missão. Impossível? Talvez fosse para a maioria dos outros, mas não para ele, o melhor espião do Santuário. Com certeza atingiria um resultado satisfatório em menos tempo do que o planejado. Sabia se aproximar, sabia fazê-los falarem, sabia se infiltrar sem ser notado. Fora treinado para aquilo, afinal.

A deusa aproveitou a ocasião para tratar de mais alguns assuntos de menor relevância, como novo horário de funcionamento do refeitório e reclamações das amazonas quanto às espionagens de alguns aprendizes, que deveriam, lembrou ela, serem melhor supervisionados não apenas pelos seus mestres, mas por todos os cavaleiros. A reunião durou mais de três horas, um martírio para a maioria dos presentes, que não estavam acostumados com aquilo. Antes um dia inteiro de treino do que algumas horas de trabalho burocrático.

Afrodite, por ocasião do destino, trombara com Milo e Shaka na saída. Sorriu, unicamente por Shaka, e teceu alguns breves comentários sobre tudo o que havia sido dito na reunião. Ao final, dirigiu-se a Milo, inesperadamente:

- Hey, Milo, não acha que a Srta. Kido lembra Antoi?

- Não sei. Nunca pensei nisso – respondeu o escorpiano, secamente.

- É só pensar agora, não? Ou vai me dizer que se esqueceu dela?

Claro que Milo se lembrava de Antoi. Como poderia ele esquecer? Como Peixes podia sequer supor que ele a esquecera? Depois de tudo o que acontecera, ela era, de longe, uma das maiores memórias do escorpiano de sua época pré-Santuário. Na certa, era provocação do sueco. E Milo não respondeu. Simplesmente foi saindo, como se não tivessem lhe dirigido a palavra. Shaka se despediu do amigo e seguiu-o, calado. Não que aquilo tivesse tocado Afrodite.

Durante todo o caminho até a Sexta Casa Shaka foi repetindo a si mesmo que já tinha decidido esperar o melhor amigo querer contar sobre seu passado comum com Afrodite, que nada iria perguntar antes disso, mas naquela semana muito o tinha lembrado e perturbado de que ele, que tanto se gabava de conhecer totalmente o cavaleiro, não era conhecedor dos detalhes de sua infância. Sequer sabia o porquê Milo e Afrodite se conheciam desde pequenos ou se tinham algum parentesco. Deveriam ter, senão como teriam se conhecido? Afrodite uma vez dissera que morara na Suécia até se mudar para a Grécia. E Milo nunca morara na Suécia. Ou morara? Nem isso ele sabia!

Balançou levemente a cabeça, como se daquela forma espantasse aqueles pensamentos. Iria esperar. Tinha decidido esperar. Sempre ouvira tudo que todos sabiam e diziam sobre Milo do próprio Milo, não era "aquilo" que seria diferente. Milo, um dia, contaria.

...

Chovia. Já passavam das 22h quando Afrodite foi visitado, inesperadamente, por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o cavaleiro de gelo. Ficou surpreso, e super feliz por dentro, e apenas por dentro, já que tinha decidido afastar-se dele. Devia ser um motivo burocrático, mas e daí? Podia ver seu amado um pouco mais aquele dia.

- Trouxe os documentos para sua viagem – explicou o aquariano, enquanto seguia o anfitrião para dentro da casa.

- Podia ter esperado amanhã, sabe? Eu iria pegar na sua casa, antes de sair, e você não teria tido que vir debaixo dessa chuva.

- Amanhã eu não estarei em casa cedo, ainda – justificou-se o ruivo.

- Ah, então tá.

Frustração: foi o que Camus sentiu com a indiferença do colega. Esperava que o outro perguntasse, que demonstrasse ciúmes ou curiosidade, afinal ele iria passar a noite fora! Não que sentisse algo especial pelo pisciniano, de modo algum; era apenas para inflar seu ego, para se sentir querido, desejado. Sentia mais falta de Milo e de suas palavras doces do que admitia, do que sua mente sequer imaginava. E também não sabia o porquê da frustração.

Afrodite cedeu-lhe uma toalha e convidou-o a esperar a chuva passar, ou pelo menos diminuir. Ele agradeceu, mas disse que tinha compromisso marcado. Que horas? Meia-noite, não muito longe dali. Ah, então dava para esperar pelo menos meia hora, e quem sabe não seria o suficiente? Tempestades como aquela dificilmente duravam mais tempo do que aquilo.

Mais frustração. Nenhuma gota de ciúmes, nenhum tom de curiosidade. Nenhuma pergunta.

Peixes deixou-o na sala e foi preparar algo quente para o amigo beber. Camus ficou em pé, longe do sofá, perto da janela, para evitar molhar algo, e para qualquer outro cavaleiro talvez aquilo tivesse passado despercebido, mas o francês, extremamente atencioso como era, logo viu atirado no chão, logo atrás do sofá, quase coberto pela cortina, um álbum aberto, rodeado por outras fotos espalhadas. Pelo visto, Afrodite estava relembrando mais o passado do que parecia. Aguçou os ouvidos, à procura do barulho do outro cavaleiro e, percebendo que ele estava na cozinha, aparentemente preparando mais do que um cappuccino, Aquário foi até o álbum, não conseguindo conter a sua curiosidade. Curiosidade por quê? O passado de Afrodite, de fato, não o interessava; mas havia ali, naquelas fotos, uma grande chance de ter uma outra criança retratada, aquela sim objeto de seu mais profundo interesse, capaz de fazer alguém de conduta tão ilibada quanto o ruivo "fuçar" em coisas alheias. Não foi preciso nem se aproximar muito do álbum para reconhecer, dentre as fotos atiradas no chão, um mesmo garoto retratado na maioria delas, um menino de cabelos curtos e cacheados, loiro, super sorridente, com uma discretíssima pulseira de ouro no pulso esquerdo, com um pingente em formato de gota, com uma pedra azul-cristal. Milo. Criança. Pré-Santuário. Normal. Quer dizer que aquela pulseira que o escorpiano sempre usava e escondia por debaixo das faixas, de que poucos tinham conhecimento, era ainda de sua infância? Camus sempre teve pra si que era o último presente de algum parente, algo como "última lembrança da época em que não era um cavaleiro". Pegou uma das fotos, a primeira que esteve ao seu alcance: Milo estava com um coelho branco nas mãos, um daqueles bem peludinhos, beijando-lhe a cabeça. Atrás havia uma enorme janela, pela qual se notava a nevasca do exterior. E Milo tinha dito que nunca ia para lugares em que nevasse antes de conhecer o cavaleiro de gelo... Na próxima, Milo estava sentado no chão, no que devia ser um parque, todo entretido com um cachorro, um lindo Chow-chow, num dia ensolarado. Ainda havia uma foto do escorpiano reclamando, provavelmente, do fotógrafo que não o deixava em paz, tirando repetidas fotos quando ele estava distraído. Havia uma foto de um casal muito bonito, a mulher de longos cabelos cacheados e loiros e o homem com cabelo todo penteado para trás, com bigode de aristocrata inglês, que não pareciam serem os pais de Milo. Tinham vários jovens, dentre os quais Milo, posando enquanto jogavam baralho, em outra foto. Uma garota loira ao lado de Milo em quase todas as fotos (quem era ela? Também não parecia uma irmã). Uma casa. Um entardecer na praia. Piscina. Cachoeira. Neve. Uma coelha branca. Outras crianças. Mas nenhuma foto em que reconhecesse Afrodite. Aquelas deviam ser as fotos que o pisciniano queria se esquecer, e por isso estavam separadas. Camus entreteve-se de tal modo em seus pensamentos que por pouco não foi pego por Afrodite apreciando uma das fotos de Milo. Quando o cavaleiro da 12ª casa entrou na sala, Camus fingia recolher, casualmente, as fotos do chão e afastá-las da janela, da chuva que respingava pela fresta do vidro, sem nem olhar para seu conteúdo, agindo mecanicamente.

- Pode deixar, Camus. Eu tiro daí – falou Peixes, deixando a bandeja sobre a mesinha da sala e terminando, rapidamente, de recolher todas as fotos e o álbum.

Camus afastou-se, calado. Aguardou pacientemente o término do trabalho do outro, que foi bem breve. Aguardou ansiosamente uma manifestação de Afrodite quanto ao assunto, quanto às fotos, mas ela não aconteceu. Deveria ter imaginado. Não entendia mais o que se passava na cabeça das pessoas. De repente, Milo simplesmente usara uma desculpa esfarrapada para afastar-se de vez do amante. Afrodite, quem tanto o desejara e disputara abertamente por ele durante anos, de repente, quando conseguiu dele alguma atenção mais íntima, simplesmente decidira pôr um fim naquelas tardes a sós e, agora, nem parecia mais interessado em com quem o aquariano saía, quando chegava, onde fora. Tudo tão súbito, tão incompreensível... Inclusive a dor da solidão, a frustração pela indiferença e a ardente curiosidade do passado de Milo, com o qual nunca tinha se preocupado. Agora, queria descobrir, queria saber mais sobre sua infância. Quem sabe assim pudesse entendê-lo melhor? Mas se nem Shaka sabia, como poderia ele vir a saber de algo? E de que adiantaria saber àquela altura do campeonato? Já tinha perdido o escorpiano.

Por sorte, cessou a chuva e, com ela, a permanência de Camus ali, que rapidamente se despediu e partiu. Aquelas fotos deixaram o clima pesado, um incômodo para ambos. Já eram quase onze horas mesmo... Afrodite despediu-se e foi tomar um banho. Água sempre o acalmava e, não podendo dar um mergulho no mar, deixar a água cair abundantemente em seu rosto era o mais relaxante.

Precisava se acalmar. Precisava sufocar aquele grito de angústia que nascia em seu peito. Precisava lavar o ciúme doentio. Por Zeus, por que tinha que amar tanto Camus? Por que só saber que ele não passaria a noite em casa afetara-o tanto? Já tinha se decidido não se envolver mais com o francês, então por que tivera que se conter tanto para não inundá-lo com indagações e agarrá-lo ali, não deixá-lo sair para se encontrar com fosse lá quem fosse.

Ainda bem que era um bom ator. Ainda bem que se segurara. Afinal, tinha se decidido a não deixar que lhe humilhassem novamente.

...

Acordou, como quase todos os dias, com alguém dormindo em sua cama. O mesmo cara há uma semana. Sentiu-se satisfeito. Tinha conquistado-o, finalmente; era seu cativo. Acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos ruivos e beijou-lhe suavemente a testa. Acordou-o, por conseqüência.

- Bom dia, meu anjo... – cumprimentou o outro, ainda sonolento.

- Ah, desculpe tê-lo acordado, querido...

- Que isso. É sempre bom acordar com você ao meu lado.

- Idem. É uma pena que hoje seja a última manhã, não é?

- Mas você já vai?

- Ora, querido, eu não te falei? Hoje acaba a terceira semana, minhas férias, e segunda-feira tenho trabalho em Atenas me esperando. E você nem imagina o quanto..

- Hum, desculpe meu egoísmo... Eu não queria que isso acabasse, sabe?

- Claro que sei, eu também não queria. Mas que se há de fazer, não? Você também tem que trabalhar... Era Apolo o nome do seu chefe, né?

- Sim. Ah! Nessas horas eu não queria ser o assessor direto dele! Senão eu poderia ir para Atenas com você!

- Sim, é uma pena, meu querido, realmente uma pena...

Ouviram o toque do celular. Afrodite levantou-se para pegá-lo e entregar ao amante. Orestes agradeceu e atendeu. Era outro Santo, querendo que lhe passasse as coordenadas de seus próximos passos. O sueco ficou apenas deitado, junto ao ruivo, parecendo cochilar, como sempre.

Sua missão ali estava acabada. Um perfeito sucesso.

* * *

_**26.07.10**_

_Sim, __vinte -seis dias__ atrasado o 4º capítulo, eu sei... -.-" Achei que nas férias poderia escrever muito mais, mas nem... O período de aulas é, de longe, o mais produtivo para capítulos e desenhos, estou dizendo... XD~ Mas, enfim, foi má a demora, __garanto__ o capítulo 5 até o final do mês (em cinco dias? Sim, em __cinco__ dias)._

_Novamente, obrigada a todos os que leram, lêem e pretendem continuar lendo essa fic. Prometo continuar me esforçando e a lutar contra o mau-tempo, a falta de tempo, as faxinas, as festas de aniversário, o estágio e a faculdade para trazer, __no mínimo__, um capítulo novo por mês! E, como eu tinha planejado chegar ao capítulo 9 até agosto, farei todo o possível para cumprir a programação!_

_Um agradecimento especial a quem escreveu reviews e um agradecimento mais que especial a Lune, por ler, comentar e me fazer ter mais vontade ainda de terminar essa fic! (dessa vez o nome está certo, né? XD~)._

_Enfim, obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo!_


	5. Um copo para se afogar

**Um copo para se afogar**

"A_inda queria que aquele copo tivesse profundidade o suficiente para se afogar..."_

Era o terceiro copo de vodka que engolia numa virada. As pessoas ao seu redor aplaudiam sua força. Força? Bem, _resistência_ seria uma palavra melhor. O balcão a sua frente mal tinha espaço para mais copos. Bebera tanto assim aquela noite? Por que ainda não perdera a consciência?

- Mais um copo... – pediu ele, murmurando.

- Garoto, não acha que já está bom...? – perguntou o barman, inclinando-se para o menino que tentava se embebedar.

- Estou pagando por quanto eu quiser beber... mais um!

Uns homens ao seu lado aplaudiram quando ele pegou o quarto copo de vodka e virou na boca de uma só vez. "Uma criança que bebia como homem", disseram. As pessoas eram mesmo incapazes de não opinarem sobre os outros, de não julgar seu caráter a partir de dados fáticos. Como as pessoas que o conheciam o estariam julgando agora? Provavelmente, quase todos não o viam com bons olhos.

- Hey, Barman, traz mais uma dessas para o garoto, por minha conta! – bradou um dos bêbedos que o acompanhavam no bar. Tudo tão surreal, tão ilógico, tão embriagado.

Ele ainda bebeu mais um, dois, três, dez copos de vodka pura. E nada da sua consciência adormecer! Nada o fazia esquecer aquilo que o fizera ir até lá para esquecer! Talvez devesse beber algo mais forte. Pegou o menu de bebidas para escolher sua próxima dose, algo que poderia, definitivamente, derrubá-lo.

Se lhe perguntassem, ele não saberia explicar como aquilo chegara àquele ponto. Gostaria de não ter se encontrado com Afrodite aquele determinado dia, de não o ter olhado nos olhos durante aquela fatídica confissão. O sueco tivera a coragem que ele próprio não tivera. E pior: confirmara o que ele mesmo vinha tentando convencer-se do contrário.

Quando viram Camus naquela tarde, Milo repetiu para si, como há tempos vinha fazendo, que o que sentia era apenas empatia, admiração, uma forte amizade; continuaria repetindo as mesmas palavras se Afrodite, naquela tarde, não tivesse suspirado um "e o pior é que eu também gosto dele". Não que ele tivesse esperança de esconder algo do melhor amigo, mas tinha esperança de o que sentia não ser amor.

Pensava, ali, tentando se afogar em vodka, o quanto mudara em menos de meio dia. Até a tarde da confissão, não admitia o que sentia; depois, tão logo constatara ser uma irreversível verdade, ao ouvir as palavras de Afrodite, decidiram jogar limpo para conquistar o francês; porém, à noite, apenas lutar por seu amor já não lhe parecia suficiente. Desde que aceitara seus sentimentos eles pareciam crescer mais e mais a cada instante. Inundavam seu peito e afogavam seu coração. Agora que os havia deixado transbordarem, sentia que nada podia detê-los.

Viu o gelo assentar-se no copo de whisky que acabara de pedir. Não queria perder Camus, de maneira alguma. Mas não acreditava ter chances se Afrodite, de fato, entrasse sério na jogada. Não teria como competir com ele, ninguém podia vencê-lo. O único jeito de Camus não se apaixonar por Afrodite seria se jamais se aproximasse de verdade dele...

Balançou a cabeça, afastando aquelas lembranças repugnantes. Ao pensar em Camus cedendo ao amor de Afordite, Milo sentira o peito sufocar. Naquela época, o aquariano era amigo apenas de Milo e mal reparara no sueco, mas o grego sabia que seria impossível mantê-los afastados se Afrodite estivesse tentando conquistá-lo. Camus teria que odiar profundamente o outro para nunca permitir tal aproximação, independente do quanto ele tentasse...

Sim, aquilo era enojante. Ele próprio sentia nojo de si. Se alguém o acusasse de fazer _aquilo_, ele negaria veementemente; se soubesse de alguém que tivesse feito _aquilo_, ele desprezaria profundamente a pessoa. No entanto, ele fizera _aquilo_...

Afrodite era seu melhor amigo de infância. Confiavam mais um no outro do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Tinham prometido sobreviverem juntos. Tinham sido o porto seguro um do outro até aquele momento... Embora amasse o sueco mais do que a qualquer outro _amigo_, amava Camus mais do que qualquer outra _pessoa_. Como poderia suportar perdê-lo? Podia suportar perder qualquer outro...

Foi com esse tipo de pensamento que ele tomou aquela decisão: jamais desistiria de Camus. Jamais dividiria aquele sorriso, aquele colo e aquele afeto, nem que tivesse que passar sobre os sentimentos da segunda pessoa que mais amava no mundo. E aproveitando-se de sua vantagem, fator crucial, começara a salientar todas as características de Afrodite para Camus, especialmente as que ele odiava. E, surpreendentemente, Camus mordeu a isca e acreditara em todos os exageros ditos por Milo. E, aquele dia de manhã, Milo fora capaz de ver o quanto conseguira fazer o aquariano desprezar o sueco.

Ele sempre soube o quão baixo o golpe era e que Afrodite ficaria extremamente magoado com aquilo. Ele só nunca imaginara o quanto afetaria o amigo. E o quanto o olhar traído do pisciniano iria feri-lo. Tinha valido a pena? Ok, conseguira fechar as portas para o rival, mas isso não era sinônimo de vitória. Camus não dera, até o momento, nenhum sinal de paixão, nem de algo além da amizade. E se tivesse afastado o único que conhecia por completo e por quem era conhecido e, ainda assim, acabasse sem Camus?

Culpa, culpa, culpa. Sentia-se culpado pela dor que causara ao outro. Ele não gostaria de estar em seu lugar. Sentira vontade de correr até o alojamento de Afrodite, jogar-se a seus pés e implorar por perdão. Sabia que nunca teria alguém como ele e que nunca confiaria tanto em alguém como nele; mas, por conhecer demais o sueco, sabia também que o perdão não viria tão facilmente. Provavelmente, para tal, teria que desistir de Camus e contar todas as podridões que fizera. Ponderara essa opção diversas vezes aquela tarde, inclinara-se para Afrodite, para esquecer o aquariano, mas, ao encontrá-lo pela segunda vez naquele dia, doeu-lhe menos a perda do que a simples possibilidade de perder Camus. E, além do mais, em menos de um dia, o Santuário inteiro já comentava do rompimento da amizade daqueles dois cavaleiros.

Para os outros cavaleiros e aprendizes, a relação de Milo e Afrodite sempre chamara a atenção e fora motivo de curiosidade. Não era comum dois aprendizes chegarem juntos e terem se conhecido durante a infância sendo de países diferentes. Acontecia, mas não era algo que se via com frequência. Afrodite ainda treinara na Groenlândia e Milo na Grécia, mas todos sabiam que eles passaram os dois anos de treinamento mantendo contato por cartas, outra coisa incomum. Ninguém sabia quem levava as cartas da Grécia para a Groenlândia e vice-versa. Havia até quem dissesse que eles chegaram a se encontrar na Grécia, escondidos, durante aquela época. "Ridículo", diriam uns, pois seria impossível o pisciniano despistar o mestre, visitar o amigo e voltar sem que ninguém desse por sua falta. Se bem que ele conseguia passar despercebido até por cavaleiros de ouro quando não queria que o vissem... Talvez ele tivesse um talento nato para ser espião. Ninguém sabia, ninguém podia ter certeza do que o garoto faria quando ficasse mais velho. Mas os amigos inseparáveis era frequente assunto nas rodas de bate-papo.

Porém, aquele dia... Todos perceberam que algo rompera entre eles. Passaram um pelo outro como se não se conhecessem, ou, quem sabe, como se muita mágoa os mantivesse afastados. Ninguém ouvira uma briga, uma palavra de confronto, um sinal de inimizade. Acontecera tão silenciosamente, tão sorrateiramente, mas tão visivelmente...

Quando Milo decidiu beber ele acabara de ouvir comentarem sobre o assunto. E Milo era, de acordo com as fofocas do mais alto clero da central solidária de informações do Santuário, o responsável pelo rompimento. Diziam que ele deveria ter feito algo imperdoável ao doce Afrodite, coitado, que era incapaz de machucar uma mosca...

E era, de fato. Era exatamente o que diziam. Milo puxara o tapete da única pessoa que estava sempre com a mão estendida para segurá-lo. E Afrodite era a pessoa amável e doce que todos pensavam; como os pais dele costumavam dizer, "alguém perfeito em corpo e gênio". Alguém que era tão especial que despertara o interesse do Grande Mestre em tê-lo como um dos nobres cavaleiros que protegiam a deusa Atena. Alguém que entraria na frente de um grupo de brutamontes somente para proteger um amigo ou um indefeso, que não se calava perante as injustiças e era sempre bondoso com todos. Alguém com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo...

... apagado agora pela fria traição. Culpa de Milo. E a culpa pesava tanto nos ombros do escorpiano que o levara a um bar com a esperança de esquecê-la. Tinha que esquecer. Tinha que seguir em frente, tinha que conquistar Camus sem remorso, tinha que fazer valer a pena aquela apunhalada certeira naquele coração gentil. Se tivesse sorte, morreria de coma alcoólico e poderia ficar feliz por saber que as duas pessoas que ele mais amava e que desejava que fossem felizes podiam ser felizes juntas. O que era impossível com ele estando vivo.

Sentia-se a pessoa mais desgraçada e miserável do mundo. Por que tiveram que se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa? Por que tivera ele que fazer primeiro amizade com o amado? Se tivesse sido Afrodite, tinha certeza que o outro não iria jogar tão sujo e talvez pudessem achar um meio de conciliar a amizade e o amor e viverem em paz, os três. Sentiu-se mais miserável ainda quando percebeu que, apesar de saber-se culpado, não se arrependia do que fizera. Era tão desgraçado que não conseguia nem sentir remorso por ter trapaceado?

Olhou para o líquido translúcido em seu copo. Seria tão bom se pudesse se afogar naquele líquido...

Não teria que ver as lágrimas da alma de Afrodite, não viveria para ser rejeitado pelo cara que amava, não seria discriminado por nutrir um amor homossexual e nem seria condenado pelos que viviam com ele no Santuário por ter apagado o brilho aconchegante do sueco. Aquele era, sem dúvida, um ótimo momento para desaparecer, enquanto tinha vencido a primeira luta pelo seu amor e ainda havia pessoas que gostavam dele.

Ah! Seria tão bom se pudesse se afogar naquele copo! Se fosse mais profundo...

- Hey, não acha que já passou dos limites? – perguntou-lhe um recém-chegado.

Ele não respondeu. Não podia responder para ele. Abaixou a cabeça, meio encabulado, meio zonzo. O mundo girava diante de si, mas tudo continuava estático em sua consciência.

Shaka suspirou. Não tinha jeito mesmo. Puxou o amigo para fora da cadeira e longe do balcão regado a álcool. Não entendia como um estabelecimento podia vender tanta bebida a um garoto. Tudo bem que Milo não parecia ter os 13 anos que carregava nas costas, mas não passava por mais de 16 de maneira alguma. Atirou dinheiro para o Barman e arrastou o grego para fora do bar.

Milo não resistiu. Deixou-se ser levado pelo amigo preocupado. Devia ser uma imagem patética a sua. Na certa o Grande Mestre reprovaria sua atitude, se ficasse sabendo. E Camus também... Mas nenhum deles ficaria sabendo, pois Shaka jamais contaria a qualquer um. Nunca contara, nunca contaria. O indiano podia ser muito "certinho", mas era fiel demais para delatar o melhor amigo. É claro que isso não o pouparia do sermão.

Pegaram um taxi até os arredores do Santuário. O corpo de Milo pesava e parecia responder a seus comandos atrasado. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Shaka e fechou os olhos, tentando descansar. O virginiano passou a mão em seus cabelos ondulados, carinhosamente. Não estava bravo, apenas estava preocupado. Milo sabia que tudo o que o amigo queria é que ele ficasse bem. Será que um dia acabaria ferindo-o como ferira Afrodite? Teria ele o dom para ferir aqueles que lhe eram caros? Se fosse para ferir Shaka e Camus também, seria melhor que tivesse realmente morrido afogado naquelas dezenas de copos de vodka, whisky e Martini.

- Hoje você vai dormir comigo, ok? – sussurrou o virginiano, mais para si do que para o amigo – Não posso deixá-lo sozinho nesse estado. Você também, hein? Só me deixa preocupado...

Milo, de olhos fechados ainda, sentiu o beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Tinha Shaka a seu lado ainda. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**12.09.10**

_Querem saber, nem prometo mais nada, viu... XD~_

__

_Espero que tenha dado pra ver que esse capítulo é um flashback... O próximo, que pretendo postar ainda esse mês, já volta ao tempo "presente". Milo e Shaka na parada aí, gente! E MUITA coisa para rolar! No próximo capítulo, um segredo importante da vida dos dois amigos vem à tona e eles tomam uma improvável decisão, que mudará muito o relacionamento entre eles e o modo como são vistos pelos outros cavaleiros, principalmente Camus. Dizem que "uma maçã podre numa cesta contamina as demais"... Será?_

Obrigada aos que leram, têm lido e pretendem continuar lendo essa fic. 'Bora 'bora rumo ao capítulo 6! \o/


	6. Um punhado de areia

**Um punhado de areia**

"_O conhecimento sobre alguém é como um punhado de areia: mais escapa pelos dedos quanto mais se tenta retê-lo ou aumentá-lo_"

O dia estava infernalmente quente, até mesmo para os cavaleiros que gostavam do calor, e Camus era, de longe, o mais incomodado. Sempre que podia, o cavaleiro de gelo corria para a Sibéria quando a temperatura do Santuário parecia que ficaria acima dos 30ºC por mais de dois dias, mas, diante da ordem taxativa de Atena, de nenhum cavaleiro de ouro sair sem um motivo relevante, o francês viu-se confinado naqueles típicos dias de verão mediterrâneo. Por ele, ficaria em sua gélida casa, que ele próprio resfriara, mas compromissos sociais demandaram sua presença exposta ao sol: apesar de Máscara da Morte não ser o mais popular dentre os cavaleiros de ouro, havia um tempo que Atena instituíra sua política de aprofundamento dos laços entre seu alto escalão e decretara dia de festa sempre que um de seus guardiões dourados ou seus cinco fiéis protetores de bronze faziam aniversário. E todos os cavaleiros mais próximos a ela eram intimados a comparecer e a se inter-relacionarem. Naquele dia, por causa do calor, a festa ocorria às margens do lago próximo ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

Muito enfadonho, diria Camus. Todos se reuniam, conversavam, bebiam com moderação (até Atena se retirar), comiam e, no final, cantavam parabéns ao aniversariante. Todos se divertiam, todos conversavam, todos comemoravam. Todos que tinham amigos, claro. E o francês, desde que perdera Milo, vivia em constante isolamento e solidão. Poucos ainda arriscavam uma troca de palavras com o aquariano, pois raramente dava em algo; então, ele passava quase despercebido naqueles dias de festejo. Agora, incomodava-o olhar para todos os lados e ver que era o único sozinho, afinal. E pensar que, antigamente, Afrodite colava nele mesmo com os protestos de Milo; agora, o sueco nem olhava em sua direção...

Distraiu-se, por fim, examinando as taças sobre a mesa farta, montada para servi-los ali mesmo, ao ar livre. Não que fossem tão interessantes que merecessem uma análise primorosa, apenas estavam tão abandonadas quanto ele. Preferia estar em casa. Solidão por solidão, preferia estar na Sibéria, não derretendo ali. Mas, na verdade, desejava mesmo era estar no lugar de Shaka, que ouvia entretido Milo falar e gesticular, animadamente embriagado. Queria Milo de volta, apesar de não admitir para si esse desejo claramente. "_Saudades_", explicava-se, sentimento natural após tanto tempo convivendo com alguém. E, ademais, sempre achara o escorpiano uma companhia agradável, senão não teria sido amigo dele por tanto tempo e aturado suas crises de infantilidade, sua promiscuidade e seu gênio quando eram apenas amigos.

- E então, Camus, o que acha da festa? – perguntou-lhe Atena, que se aproximara naquele instante do cavaleiro de gelo.

- Muito bem preparada. Aldebaran se superou nos detalhes – respondeu ele, sem entusiasmo. Se bem que ele não era de demonstrar mesmo entusiasmo.

- É, tem razão – concordou a deusa.

Não que ela tivesse prestado atenção no que ele dissera; apenas queria sua companhia e ouvir sua voz. Trocaram mais algumas palavras desinteressadas, por ocasião, apenas para fingirem uma conversa, até Afrodite e Aldebaran pararem ao seu lado, em busca de champanhe.

- Parabéns pela festa, Aldebaran – disse Camus, como sempre fazia.

- Né? Ficou mara, não? – orgulhou-se o taurino, inflando o peito – Se fosse dentro do salão eu já tinha até decidido a decoração das janelas, mas acho que o lago deu um toque mais especial do que as cortinas dariam. Escolhi vermelho para os detalhes porque acho que é a cara dele, não concorda? E também tentei colocar bastante comida italiana no menu, afinal aniversário alude a nascimento, a terra natal, certo? Pena que as pizzas virão só depois do pôr-do-sol... Mas o importante é que virão! Eu pedi para...

Aldebaran continuou seu monólogo como se todos estivessem empolgados em ouvi-lo. Na verdade, Afrodite era o único que prestava minimamente atenção, enquanto escolhia uma das taças e depois bebia vagarosamente seu líquido. Apesar de falar demais e em alto tom, o brasileiro era uma boa companhia e o pisciniano gostava de passar algum tempo a seu lado algumas vezes. O melhor de Aldebaran é que ele nunca fazia inquisições a respeito do que falava, então era só fingir escutar quando ele abria a matraca e parecia que nunca mais pararia de falar que tudo ficava bem.

- ... e eu não acho que deveríamos deixar isso passar em branco, né, Atena? Afinal, aqueles moleques tentaram fugir do Santuário durante o treinamento, o que é inadmissível...

Desde quando o assunto mudara de festa para tentativa de fuga? Camus nem percebera essa mudança. Atena também não parecia muito entusiasmada com a conversa. Agora que não estava mais sozinha com o aquariano, ficar ali perdera a função. Assentiu com mais algumas frases de Aldebaran e retirou-se quando, por sorte, Tatsumi requisitou sua atenção longe dali. Mas aquilo não era suficiente para que Aldebaran se calasse. Continuaria falando alto e animado enquanto tivesse companhia.

- E aí, Deba! O que tem de mais nos morangos? – perguntou Shaka, aproximando-se do pequeno grupo, a fim de buscar algo para saciar a sede.

- Falaê, Shaka! Estava eu aqui a contar sobre os aprendizes que encontrei fugindo do Santuário. Acredita que um deles teve a cara de pau de dizer que não estava fugindo, que só estava atrás de morangos? Não se fazem mais jovens como antigamente... – respondeu Aldebaran solicitamente. Afinal, alguém mais estava interessado no que falava!

Camus, se fosse o indiano, teria tentado passar despercebido, pegado o que queria e voltado para onde estava. Agora Shaka fora tragado também para aquela conversa interminável. Aquilo significava que Milo estava sozinho... Ou não. Talvez significasse exatamente o contrário. Talvez Milo tivesse encontrado uma parceira e os dois tivessem escapulido para um local mais reservado. O peito do aquariano queimou com aquela hipótese. Porque não podia voltar a incomodar a promiscuidade do grego apenas como incomodava antes de se tornarem amantes? Agora se sentia sufocado só de imaginar aquelas mãos tocando outros corpos. Ainda não estava acostumado com a perda de sua posse exclusiva.

- E porque não falamos para Milo dar uma olhada?

O nome do escorpiano sendo pronunciado por Aldebaran trouxe a atenção de Camus para a conversa novamente. Que tinha Milo? Que demandava ser visto?

- Né, Camus? Milo é de onde mesmo? – perguntou o cavaleiro da segunda casa.

- Corfu, uma ilha no oeste da Grécia – respondeu Camus, prontamente, apesar de não saber qual era o assunto. Não só ele era o arquivo vivo do Santuário, como também tinha tido como melhor amigo Milo durante muitos anos. Naturalmente, a ficha de Milo era a que melhor sabia ali no Santuário. E era tudo o que precisava saber para responder a pergunta.

- Estão vendo? Milo é perfeito! Com certeza ele conhece essa sopa Borou-borou e encontra um lugar que venda os ingredientes!

Ah! Então era sobre culinária! Só Aldebaran mesmo para falar sobre aquilo. Camus devia ter imaginado que não era nada importante. Mas Milo lá sabia cozinhar? Ele já tinha preparado pratos simples, mas esse tal de "borou-borou" não devia ser como fazer um "arroz à grega".

De repente, ouviram Afrodite rir. O que era tão engraçado?

- Ih... que que há, Dite? Enlouqueceu? – perguntou o taurino, franzindo a testa.

- Não não, Deba, desculpe aí. Estava tentando me controlar, mas não deu. Foi mal.

- E qual foi o motivo da graça? Conte-nos, quem saiba a gente possa rir também – perguntou Shaka, em tom repreensivo. Independentemente do motivo, aquilo tinha sido falta de educação, e o indiano era meio que o "pai" de Afrodite também. Ele tinha um fortíssimo instinto paternal.

- É que vocês estavam falando de pedirem para Milo preparar esse Borou-borou e eu imaginei a cara dele quando vocês pedissem...

- Mas Milo é um excelente cozinheiro, se é que não sabe – corrigiu o loiro.

- É lógico que eu sei, Shaka. É só que Borou-borou é uma comida típica de Corfu, e essa foi a graça!

- Não entendi. Isso não deveria ser o óbvio? – perguntou Aldebaran, confuso. Peixes devia ter bebido muito e não estar raciocinando direito. Se bem que nunca soubera do cavaleiro ser fraco com bebidas... – Quero dizer, acho difícil que ele _nunca_ tenha provado Borou-borou, afinal, é a comida mais famosa da cidade dele!

- Oh, sim, é a cidade em que ele _nasceu_, o que não significa que seja a cidade _dele_, não?

Os três olharam para Afrodite, como se tivessem se perdido no meio da conversa. Camus revirou mentalmente todas as informações que lera sobre Escorpião e tudo o que ouvira desde que o conhecera, mas nada, em lugar algum, indicava que o sueco estava zombando-lhes. Milo sempre dizia que era de Corfu, que nascera em Corfu, que Corfu era uma ilha grega... De fato, Milo nunca dissera: "Passei a infância em Corfu". Todos deduziram aquilo. Camus deduziu aquilo. Corfu e Ilha de Minos eram os únicos lugares que o grego mencionava como lugares em que morara, fora o Santuário. Haveria um terceiro?

- Volta o bonde que passou meu ponto! – exclamou Touro – Milo é de Corfu, certo? – Afrodite assentiu – e Borou-borou é uma comida típica de lá, certo? – o cavaleiro assentiu novamente – E Milo não conseguiria fazer essa sopa pra nós? Cara, ainda que ele não tenha vivido a vida inteira lá, imagino que em qualquer lugar da Grécia em que ele dissesse que era de Corfu alguém saberia fazer isso e teria mostrado pra ele! Porque sempre que você sai da sua terrinha e vai pra outra cidade e comenta sobre o lugar de onde vem, se tiver uma comida típica, a primeira coisa que comentam é dela! É que nem lá na minha terrinha: se encontrar baiano, pergunta sobre o acarajé!

- Ok ok, já falei demais. Se assim preferem, vão lá, peçam para ele e vejam o que ele responde. Eu só queria estar junto para ver a expressão dele... Mas tanto faz. Vamos voltar a aproveitar a festa, que, aliás, está muito boa, Aldebaran. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Tenho que falar com Saga! Até mais, pessoas.

Afrodite despediu-se apressado, como se não quisesse ficar com eles nem mais um minuto além do necessário. Na certa queria evitar que ficassem lhe perguntando sobre o passado do inimigo, que devia estar ligado ao dele de alguma forma que ele queria proteger a qualquer custo. Mal tinha ele se virado quando Touro chamou-o.

- Hey, Dite! Já que você foi amigo de infância de Milo, por acaso você não saberia fazer essa sopa, saberia?

- Sinto muito, Deba. Mas Milo e eu pouco mais conhecemos do mundo grego fora o que o Santuário nos apresentou. A Grécia sempre foi apenas o país em que ele nasceu e nada mais.

E saiu, sem dizer mais alguma palavra. E daí que acabara de responder uma das perguntas que mais se faziam sobre onde Milo e Afrodite se conheceram? Agora, para assombro de Camus e Shaka, ambos sabiam que fora fora da Grécia. Da Grécia! Do país cuja língua pátria Milo sempre dera a entender que era a única que sabia! Do solo que Milo sempre dera a entender que fora o único em que pisara antes de ir ao Santuário! Do lugar em que todos sempre imaginaram ser onde estavam as raízes do escorpiano!

Era difícil definir quem estava mais chocado com a descoberta: se era o francês ou o virginiano. Um porque sempre acreditara saber tudo sobre o amigo, sempre se gabara de conhecê-lo plenamente; o outro porque podiam não saber muito sobre seu passado, mas pelo menos _todos_ sabiam que nascera e fora criado na França e dali seguira direto para a Rússia. Ou seja, o dado que mais importante de sua identidade, ele nunca escondera ou maquiara. Mas parecia que Milo queria manter não só seu passado com Afrodite escondido de todos. Quem era, afinal, o cavaleiro mais misterioso do Santuário?

Incrível como um simples fato pode perturbar a mente por horas. Shaka e Camus pouco se lembraram do que acontecera na festa após aquela conversa, pois passaram o tempo todo mais preocupados procurando indícios que os levassem ao nome de outro país onde Escorpião passara a infância. E em como podiam ter levado quase uma década para descobrirem algo tão elementar sobre alguém que ambos consideravam o melhor amigo.

Aquela noite, Shaka não conseguiu dormir. Pensava em quantas coisas mais ele não sabia sobre o amigo e que, ao menos ele assim considerava, fossem tão relevantes quanto saber que ele, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, não morara na Grécia durante a infância. Talvez alguém achasse que era uma tempestade num copo d'água, mas como ele poderia se dizer profundo conhecedor de Milo se ele nem sabia onde o escorpiano havia sido criado? As pessoas sempre carregam muito dos costumes e da cultura de onde crescem. Mas o cavaleiro sempre parecera tão grego! A começar pela língua, que era a única que já o ouvira utilizar. Após essa revelação, ele bem que podia ter até uma família!

Aqueles que queriam ser cavaleiros e se submetiam ao treinamento, quase como regra, eram órfãos. Ora, que pai, conscientemente, iria mandar, ou no mínimo permitir, uma criança treinar suicidamente, no fim do mundo, para proteger uma deusa que a maioria acreditava existir apenas na mitologia? Os candidatos costumavam ser crianças abandonadas em orfanatos ou pelas ruas. Como a maioria dos cavaleiros também não tinha filhos (morriam muito cedo!), ele também não se lembrava nem de cinco casos de crianças treinando porque o pai era cavaleiro ou a mãe amazona. E também não tinham muito contato com as pessoas de fora do Santuário. Por qualquer lado que se olhasse, veria órfãos ou pessoas largadas pela família, que nem sabiam viva ou se preocupavam com ela.

Por isso, quando Milo e Afrodite mostraram se conhecerem, apesar de pairar a dúvida de onde se conheceram, todos pressupuseram que tinham vindo do mesmo orfanato (da Grécia, de preferência). Saber que o amigo não tinha vivido em Corfu punha em cheque tudo o que ele acreditava saber do passado do escorpiano antes de terem se conhecido. Lembrava-se vagamente de uma vez Milo ter dito vivera em Corfu quando o conheceu. Era mentira?

Queria lhe perguntar. Por que Afrodite podia saber algo que ele não? Iria perguntar. Mas decidira esperar... Será que conseguiria se segurar? Queria esperar até que Milo resolvesse contar...

Sentou-se na cama e encostou-se na cabeceira. Não conseguiria dormir se ficasse pensando naquilo. Olhou Milo dormindo tão tranquilamente, agarrado ao travesseiro, uma perna para fora da cama. Acariciou suavemente os cabelos ondulados do grego que lhe cobriam levemente a face. Gostava tanto daquele menino problemático! Poucos conseguiriam lhe tirar o sono por um motivo daqueles.

Havia quem dissesse que Shaka nutria um amor reprimido pelo escorpiano. Ninguém poderia entender os sentimentos do indiano pelo grego a menos que tivesse vivido o mesmo que ele.

Shaka, desde sempre, tinha estado sozinho. Não conhecera os pais. Antes de ser recolhido por um abrigo budista, morara num barraco pendurado à margem do rio Ganges com mais vinte e duas crianças e uma velha em míseros 40 m². Aos três anos, fora trocado por um saco de farinha e entregue em um templo budista, onde o mais jovem exceto já vivera mais de meio século. Não tivera amigos. Todos, todas as crianças com quem vivera em seus primeiros anos de vida, a velha, as crianças da vila próxima, tinham medo dele ou achavam-no estranho demais, se não louco. Falava com Buda? Ninguém normal afirmaria isso. Os monges tratavam-no bem porque intentavam se aproveitar do fato. Ele sempre assistira, sozinho, crianças brincando ou em companhia dos pais. Ele queria um amigo, já que não podia ter uma mãe. Acabou levado para se tornar cavaleiro ainda pequeno. Treinou sozinho e os poucos "amigos" que fez ou logo morreram ou tentaram tirá-lo do caminho para conseguir a armadura. Vivera sozinho, sem nunca haver recebido carinho verdadeiro de alguém. Não que fosse frustrado por isso. Acostumara-se com a solidão, mas sentia vontade de ter amigos.

E assim foi por praticamente 12 anos, até conhecer Milo. Conheceu-o antes de conhecer Afrodite, pois este fora mandado ao Santuário apenas quatro meses após o grego. Os três tornaram-se muito amigos, no entanto Milo sempre foi o mais querido para Virgem, pois sempre fora o que mais nele confiou e por quem expressou afeto. Para o indiano, o escorpiano fora não só seu primeiro amigo verdadeiro, como também a primeira família que teve. "Família" no sentido de alguém unido a ele por laços mais fortes do que a amizade, com sentimentos de carinho, respeito e cumplicidade recíprocos, que envolviam brigas, reconciliações e extrema intimidade. Milo era, ao mesmo tempo, como um irmão e filho para Shaka, alguém por quem ele perderia várias noites de sono só para ouvir suas queixas, mágoas ou travessuras, a quem ele desejava toda a felicidade do mundo, independente do que tivesse que fazer para obtê-la. Nutria, sim, um forte amor por Milo: um misto de amor paternal, fraternal e por sua pessoa. Um amor incondicional, como apenas alguém da família é capaz de ter. Um amor completamente livre da luxúria.

E durante toda a noite que ficou pensando no passado de Milo a única conclusão a que chegou é que continuaria amando-o independentemente de qualquer coisa.

oOo oOo oOo

Apesar de Milo não ser uma das pessoas mais atenciosas do mundo, ainda no café da manhã ele já tinha a certeza de que algo não estava bem com Shaka. Estava incomodado com algo? Preocupado? Irritado? Sabe-se lá. Mas que não estava normal, ah!, isso ele não estava! Perguntou algumas vezes o que havia ocorrido, mas Virgem afirmara sempre que não havia nada errado. Após a décima vez perguntando a mesma coisa e recebendo a mesma resposta, desistira, antes de irritar o amigo com sua insistência. Não fez mais perguntas durante a manhã. Treinaram juntos, conversaram sobre seus discípulos, foram junto ao refeitório na hora do almoço. Tal qual todos os dias. Milo não iria correr o risco de discutir com a única pessoa que lhe sobrava no mundo dentre todas as que já considerara as mais importantes. Se Shaka dizia que não havia nada errado, não havia. Pelo menos ele faria de conta que acreditava. Se um dia o amigo quisesse falar, ouviria; se não, tudo bem. Aprendera a respeitar o silêncio naqueles anos que passara ao lado de Camus. Faria daquele um dia tão normal quanto os demais.

Mas isso não dependia apenas dele.

Entravam, os dois amigos inseparáveis, no refeitório, distraidamente, entretidos com a própria conversa, quando Milo sentiu o impacto em seu rosto e, pego totalmente desprevenido, sentiu seu corpo girar e quase tombar no chão, se ele não tivesse tratado de recuperar o equilíbrio o mais rápido possível. Haviam-lhe socado o rosto! Mal seu cérebro conseguira processar a informação e ele ouviu a voz daquele que mais odiava, estranhamente descontrolada:

- Seu filho da puta! Eu vou te matar, desgraçado! – gritou Afrodite a plenos pulmões, àquela altura já segurado por Aioria, Máscara da Morte e Mu.

- Seu imbecil retardado! O que pensa que estava fazendo? – retrucou Escorpião, já querendo partir para a briga, mas também já estava sendo segurado por outros cavaleiros. Que importava se ele não entendia o motivo daquela agressão? O que importava é que o haviam atacado e não podia deixar o fato passar em branco.

- Como você se atreveu a fazer aquilo?

- Eu é que pergunto como você se atreveu a me dar um soco, seu merda! Quem vai te matar sou eu!

- Então, venha, veja se é capaz!

Ninguém jamais havia visto Afrodite tão alterado. Milo era normal, ele sempre externara suas emoções com mais facilidade do que a maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro. Aqueles dois sempre haviam brigado, alguns achavam que chegava até a ser engraçado, mas, naquele momento, eles realmente pareciam que iriam se matar se assim os deixassem. Shura olhou para Shaka, que o ajudava a segurar Escorpião, procurando ver uma luz que explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas Shaka estava com uma expressão tão confusa como nunca tinham visto. Por qualquer ângulo que se olhasse, era uma cena única. Os dois se agrediram mais um pouco com palavras antes de começarem a delinear minimamente o motivo da confusão.

- Você achou mesmo, Milo, que eu não ficaria sabendo do seu cartãozinho com flores, é? – gritou o pisciniano, tentando se soltar para bater novamente no inimigo – Você sabe que Claire não sabe mentir!

- E eu nunca pedi para que ela mentisse! Por acaso você ficou sabendo o _porquê_ eu mandei o cartão e as flores?

- Não me interessa o motivo! Era para você nunca mais se aproximar dela!

- Você é a criatura mais desprezível que eu já conheci! Cara, ela está _morrendo_ e a culpa é _sua_! Desculpa aí, mas eu não consigo fingir que está tudo bem e simplesmente ignorá-la depois de tudo que aconteceu!

- Ah, é, eu já ia me esquecendo o quanto você é _bom_ em manter promessas!

- _Essa_ promessa eu não quebrei! Se esqueceu de que eu _nunca_ fiz o seu teatrinho? E eu não mencionei o seu nome em momento algum!

- _Não era esse o combinado!_

- _Dane-se_ o combinado! Eu tenho _sangue_ correndo nas veias, _só não vou visitá-la porque não posso sair daqui_!

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso! Você tem que se preocupar é com Antoi, não com ela!

- Acontece, _darling_, que Antoi não significa para mim nem um décimo do que ela significa, além de estar muito bem de saúde, por sinal!

- E você _acha mesmo_ que ela ficará melhor só por receber um cartão de melhoras _de você_? Se liga! A essa altura, vai fazer tão mal quanto se eu aparecesse por lá!

- Você _NUNCA_ iria fazer mal a ela, muito pelo contrário! Mas não que eu tenha imaginado alguma vez que você iria lá, senão eu teria te contado assim que fiquei sabendo!

- Claire não tinha nunca que ter te contado!

- Acorda, Afrodite! Eu vi no jornal semana passada! Não falo com Claire há um mês!

- Ah, agora vai querer que eu acredite que você não só costuma ler o jornal como lê o _daquele_ lugar? Acha que sou idiota?

- Acho! Se não fosse, não continuaria agindo como um!

E voltaram aos xingamentos. Não ouviram nenhuma das vezes em que outro cavaleiro falou, esqueceram-se de que não estavam sozinhos, esqueceram-se que nunca falavam de algo que remetesse ao misterioso passado de ambos. Foi necessária a intervenção de Camus e Saga, que foram os últimos cavaleiros de ouro a chegarem, e utilizaram-se de sua extrema proximidade com Atena para impor ordem e fazerem os dois inimigos se calarem. O clima estava tenso. Saga levou Afrodite e Camus, Milo. A primeira dupla foi para uma praia deserta, e a segunda para uma das ruínas do Santuário, deixando os dois encrenqueiros o mais longe possível um do outro e das demais pessoas.

O escorpiano não disse uma palavra, nem durante o caminho, nem durante o sermão. Não ficou de cabeça baixa porque não era seu estilo, entretanto também não encarou Aquário em nenhum momento. Camus nem sabia o porquê estava perdendo seu tempo falando com ele. Sabia que ele não estava prestando atenção, e ainda que, milagrosamente, estivesse, suas palavras não fariam a menor diferença. Lamentava sua primeira conversa a sós com o ex-amante após o rompimento ser por um motivo daqueles... Falou o quanto quis e, esgotadas as repreensões, dispensou Milo, que se virou e saiu em silêncio. Aquilo era tão... não-Milo. Ainda que não prestasse atenção no sermão, sempre se defendia ou fazia piada com a seriedade de quem o repreendia, que normalmente era o próprio Camus. Não parecia ter ficado em silêncio por entender o papelão que fizera ou concordar com a bronca, tampouco parecia achar-se culpado.

Saga não teve mais sucesso em sua conversa com Afrodite, que também nada dissera, apesar de manter uma expressão muito mais zangada do que a de Milo. Passado o sermão e dispensado o sueco, Gêmeos encontrou-se com o francês, para discutirem o ocorrido e se deveriam contar para Atena. Deveriam, com certeza, uma vez que muitos presenciaram a cena, que poderia ter terminado tragicamente, e antes que alguém – Aldebaran – desse com a língua nos dentes e falasse primeiro. Atena ficaria furiosa... Mas como nenhum dos dois estivera presente no começo, deviam obter o máximo de informações possível antes de contarem para a deusa. A quem perguntariam? Normalmente, seria a Shaka, mas estando Milo envolvido o indiano era a pessoa menos indicada para tecer um relatório imparcial. Aldebaran exageraria, como era típico dele. Máscara da Morte e Shura tinham ideologias muito fortes, o que poderia acabar prejudicando o relato. Mas Mu estivera presente. Na certa, ele era o mais indicado para contar exatamente o que acontecera, apesar da forte ligação com o virginiano. Poderiam, depois, conversar também com Aioria, já cientes dos detalhes da ocorrência, apenas para complementação do relato. Decididos, partiram em busca do tibetano.

Já Shaka, preocupado, esperava a volta do amigo. Temia que já tivesse sido punido, que não tivesse mantido a calma, que tivesse piorado ainda mais sua situação. Porém, se tivesse sido levado por Saga, o indiano estaria muito mais temeroso, mas tendo sido Camus duvidava que este fosse capaz de algo que realmente machucasse o ex-amante, independentemente do que tivesse acontecido entre eles. Eles ainda se amavam, não? A frieza do francês não seria tão gélida a ponto de ignorar tantos anos de dedicação. Além do mais, não fora Milo que começara a briga, não seria justo ele receber uma punição mais severa do que Peixes. E Camus era, de longe, o mais querido de Atena, que sempre concordava com suas opiniões, então, quem sabe, aquilo não pudesse ser benéfico para o grego? Ah, estava tão preocupado! Já fazia mais de uma hora que os dois haviam sido levados!

Andava de um lado para outro, na entrada de sua casa, esperando avistar, a qualquer momento, o melhor amigo subindo aquelas escadas, quando viu Afrodite surgir ainda com cara de poucos amigos. Interceptou-o logo, a fim de obter alguma informação.

- Milo ainda não foi liberado?- perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

- Não sei, a última vez em que o vi foi a mesma que você – respondeu Peixes, friamente.

- E foi tudo bem com Saga?

- Sim. Ele apenas falou e falou.

- Hum... Você sabe que Atena não vai ser tão benevolente assim não?

- Sei – respondeu Peixes, enquanto passava pelo amigo para continuar seu caminho.

- Dite! - chamou Shaka – Você não saberia, por acaso, onde Milo está, saberia?

- Não. Não o vi, não sei para onde Camus o levou, nem se eles já não estão mais juntos e nem para onde ele iria. Mas se eu fosse você, esperaria sentado a volta dele.

Sem mais uma palavra, Afrodite virou-se e seguiu seu caminho. De fato, não queria conversar. Tudo bem. Independentemente de tudo, o virginiano ficaria ali, esperando pela volta do amigo o tempo que fosse necessário.

E esperou. Esperou horas. Anoiteceu, e nada de Milo! Ninguém o vira, ninguém sabia dele. Camus jurou tê-lo liberado antes de Saga ter liberado Afrodite e que nem percebera a direção que o escorpiano tomara ao se afastar. Eles não podiam deixar o Santuário, mas ninguém ali tinha notícias do cavaleiro. Será que saíra imprudentemente? Atena já ficaria brava o suficiente com ele pela briga, imagina por uma desobediência dessas! Shaka estava desesperado.

A lua já estava alta quando Afrodite desceu novamente e parou perto do amigo desconsolado. Ainda estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas bem mais suave. Provavelmente passara as últimas horas refletindo sobre o que fizera. Bom. Seria melhor para a situação de Milo se Afrodite reconhecesse sua culpa. Mas o cavaleiro não parecia ter descido metade das Doze Casas apenas para demonstrar ter pensado no que ocorrera; havia outro motivo.

- Ainda preocupado com Milo? Falei para esperar sentado – disse o sueco, encostando-se num dos pilares da Sexta Casa e examinando uma mecha do próprio cabelo. Não queria olhar para Shaka. Na verdade, nem sabia se queria mesmo ter ido até lá e se isso seria o melhor.

- É claro que estou. Milo é meu melhor amigo, você sabe – respondeu Virgem.

- Então vá até onde ele está - disse Afrodite, com desdém.

- Se eu _soubesse_ onde ele está, não tenha dúvidas que eu estaria lá também. Acontece que todos os lugares que eu pensei que ele poderia estar são fora do Santuário, e não acho que ele desobedeceria Atena nessa situação.

- Ele não faria isso mesmo... – Peixes suspirou, antes de prosseguir a fala – Ele está na área do baixo Santuário, perto da praia em que Medusa petrificou aqueles aprendizes que tentaram fugir.

- Como você sabe? – estranhou Shaka. Não era como se Milo vivesse naquele lugar.

- Porque quando ele quer fugir do mundo porque está com raiva e não pode sair do Santuário, é para lá que ele vai.

Shaka olhou fixamente o cavaleiro de Peixes. Ele próprio nunca reparara aquilo. Aliás, ele só tinha visto Milo naquela região uma vez, por acaso. Por que tinha que ser justo o sueco a dizer-lhe onde encontrar o amigo? Se tivesse sido qualquer outro a dizer aquilo, ele não teria acreditado, mas fora Afrodite, ninguém menos. O único que possivelmente sabia tanto, ou mais, do escorpiano quanto ele.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o virginiano, correndo para o lugar indicado.

Enquanto corria para onde o amigo deveria estar, muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Cada dia mais, sentia conhecer menos Milo. Os últimos dois dias haviam sido um avalanche em seu íntimo, abalaram profundamente sua auto-confiança. Por que Escorpião, de repente, parecia tão distante? Sentia como se corresse e corresse e nunca pudesse alcançar o coração do amigo. Não sabia nada de sua origem, de sua terra, de seu amigo de infância, e nem todos os lugares que o grego costumava ir em determinadas situações! A ideia de dividi-lo com Camus lhe era absolutamente natural e aceitável, mas por que o fato de ser Afrodite que o conhecia tão bem incomodava tanto o cavaleiro? Aquela proximidade, aquela intimidade... Se tivesse sido o cavaleiro de gelo a contar-lhe do lugar, não estaria tão aflito. Por que se sentia daquele jeito?

Tão logo chegou ao baixo Santuário já avistou Milo bebendo com alguns outros homens. Aquela área era conhecida por baixo Santuário porque era ali que costumavam ficar os seguidores de Atena que não conseguiram uma armadura. Eram os primeiros a morrer no caso de um ataque, mas seu valor era proporcional a sua força. Eram os peões, que serviam apenas para atrasar invasores. Homens de coragem, Shaka admitia, mas não eram uma boa companhia para cavaleiros, especialmente cavaleiros de ouro. Milo era tão impulsivo e insensato...!

- Hey, não acha que já passou dos limites? – perguntou ao amigo, assim que se aproximou dele.

Escorpião não respondeu e ele suspirou. Não tinha jeito mesmo. Puxou o amigo para fora da cadeira e longe das garrafas de bebida. O grego apoiou-se no amigo, para se equilibrar. Estava muito bêbado, realmente. Do nada, abraçou Shaka e sorriu.

- Você sempre vem e sempre diz a mesma coisa – disse Milo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do outro – Parece que ainda tenho treze anos e você veio me buscar, como meu irmão mais velho.

- Às vezes eu tenho cá minhas dúvidas se você realmente não tem mais treze anos... Venha, vamos para a minha casa.

- Isso é tão igual àquela vez – murmurou Milo e Shaka corou imediatamente.

- Milo! Você sabe que esse é assunto proibido, não?

- Sei sei... Você tem uma bela bunda, já te falei alguma vez?

- MI-LO!

- Tá, parei! – disse o escorpiano, rindo da vergonha do amigo - Mas ainda não entendi qual o problema...

- O problema é que você está bêbado e _eu não sou gay_! – sussurrou Virgem, puxando o amigo de volta às Doze Casas, receoso que alguém ali ouvisse a conversa.

- E quem está afirmando o contrário?

- Ninguém, mas _esse_ assunto me incomoda, você sabe!

- E por quê?

- Porque sim, oras!

- Não, é sério, eu realmente não entendo isso. E faz anos que eu não entendo isso. Não é a hora de falarmos sobre?

- Não é hora, nem lugar. Vamos para casa, aí você dorme e quando acordar esquece esse assunto, beleza?

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Não é que foi ruim, mas eu não gostei, entende? Ah, Milo! Vamos simplesmente embora, ok?

Milo não disse nada. Sabia mesmo que Shaka não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. Em todos aqueles anos, jamais haviam conversado sobre aquela noite em que o indiano fora buscá-lo no bar, daquela noite em que tudo o que Milo queria era poder se afogar, em que se sentia a pessoa mais desprezível e miserável do mundo.

O indiano realmente odiava aquele assunto, fugia dele desde que _aquilo_ acontecera. Na verdade, nunca entendera o porquê fizeram _aquilo_ naquela noite. Nunca tinha sentido qualquer tipo de desejo pelo amigo, tampouco tivera problema de hormônios. Simplesmente tinha acontecido. Não se lembrava nem como começara, talvez por ter passado os últimos anos esforçando-se ao máximo para esquecer o ocorrido. Nunca haviam conversado sobre aquela noite, pois sempre que Milo, e sempre ele, tocava no assunto, Shaka dava um jeito para a conversa não ir adiante. Talvez devessem mesmo conversar, mas Virgem ficava tão incomodado... Não era como falar sobre suas noites com diversas mulheres. Não era como ser assistido durante o sexo. Era um tabu, era seu segredo mais secreto, e assim queria que fosse para sempre.

Chegaram em casa pouco depois da meia-noite. Shaka levou Milo até o banheiro e ajudou-o a tomar banho. Eram amigos de copo e alma, várias vezes se ajudaram em épocas de bebedeira, quando vomitavam pelas ruas ou mal conseguiam parar em pé. Após o banho, o indiano ocupou-se em secar os longos e ondulados cabelos loiros do amigo, enquanto este terminava de se enxugar e se vestir, como fizeram tantas vezes. Não sabia se era porque eram cavaleiros, mas o efeito do álcool costumava passar mais rápido para eles do que para a maioria das pessoas, então podia-se dizer que Milo já estava quase sóbrio, mas estranhamente silencioso. No normal, o grego já estaria entrando no 4º _round_ das fofocas, mas ainda não havia iniciado nem o primeiro. Parecia absorto em outro mundo, muito distante do Santuário e do amigo. _Muito próximo de Afrodite, na certa_. E aquilo incomodava Shaka mais do que ele sabia explicar. Se estivesse pensando em Camus, pelo menos...

- Ah, Milo, você deixou cair a... – começou a dizer o cavaleiro assim que viu a camiseta do escorpiano cair no chão molhado, mas foi calado por um beijo ardente do amigo.

À princípio, ficou estático pela surpresa, depois se debateu um pouco, tentando se soltar. Balbuciou "_não_" e "_pare_" diversas vezes, até que, por alguma razão que desconhecia, deixou-se levar pelas carícias do amigo, assim como fizera quando ambos tinham 13 anos, após resgatá-lo de um bar...

oOo oOo oOo

Os dias que se seguiram à briga de Milo e Afrodite foram tensos. Havia os que esperavam ansiosamente por um encontro dos dois inimigos e os que faziam de tudo para impedir que esse encontro ocorresse, pois ninguém sabia o que aconteceria. Mas os dois não se encontraram, ou pelo menos não foram vistos juntos. Na verdade, Milo praticamente não fora visto naqueles dias, assim como Shaka também passara um tempo sumido. Na certa os dois estavam juntos, treinando ou se divertindo em algum lugar solitário do Santuário.

Quando Aldebaran entrou na Casa de Aquário e arrastou Camus para o almoço de confraternização, o francês desejou estar tão desaparecido quanto Escorpião. Não gostava desses encontros, principalmente ao ar livre como aquele seria. O taurino não contara a ninguém que tipo de almoço seria porque gostava de ver as caras surpresas dos amigos. O calor, que já estava insuportável para alguém que vivera na região siberiana durante anos, pareceu ainda mais intenso quando chegaram na clareira em que o brasileiro planejara o piquenique. Um piquenique! Camus se sentiu como se regredisse 15 anos no tempo diante de algo que ele considerava tão infantil. Crianças faziam piquenique com os pais, adultos não. E parecia ainda mais infantil com aquela toalha xadreza, branca e vermelha, grande o suficiente para acomodar todos os cavaleiros de ouro em roda! Pelo menos não havia uma cesta colocada no meio da toalha...

- Ah, mas que belo dia! – exclamou Deba, abrindo os braços e inspirando profundamente, como se pudesse sentir o aroma de todas as flores do Santuário – É o dia perfeito para um piquenique com os amigos! Vamos, vamos! Sentem-se todos!

Apesar de alguns deles não estarem com a maior boa vontade do mundo em participar daquele almoço, a alegria do brasileiro era tamanha que ninguém, incluindo Máscara da Morte, teve coragem de reclamar ou do piqueniquem ou do calor ou por ter parada de treinar em um momento tão delicado quanto aquele que o Santuário vivia. Todos sorriram, sentaram-se e procuraram parecer satisfeitos. Peixes costumava brincar e dizer que Aldebaran era o Embaixador da Boa Vontade dali. De fato, ele era o único querido por todos, porque ele queria todos muito bem.

Sentaram em roda, mas sem respeitarem a ordem das Doze Casas: Saga, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aldebaran, Mu, Aioria e Camus. Uma serva de Touros servia os cavaleiros quando Aldebaran, de súbito, percebeu que dois cavaleiros de ouro ainda não estavam lá.

- Ué! Cadê Milo e Shaka? Você foi chama-los, certo, Celeste? – perguntou o brasileiro à serva que os servia.

- Sim, falei apenas com Escorpião na casa de Virgem, mas ele disse que os dois viriam em instantes.

- Ele disse _mesmo_ que os dois viriam? Porque então ainda não chegaram? – desconfiou o cavaleiro e a serva repetiu o que havia dito – Esses dois, viu! Se não fossem eles, eu juraria que ficaram namorando e se esqueceram de nós!

- E vai que estão mesmo? – brincou Aioria – Shaka tem uma serva gostosona!

- Você sabe como ele é, jamais encostaria na própria serva... Mas eu queria dizer que se não fossem aqueles dois eu poderia jurar que os dois estavam namorando, sabe, um com o outro. Mas do jeito que eles gostam de mulher é inimaginável a cena, não? Já pensaram? Aqueles dois sendo _gays_! Acho que eles nunca tocariam em homem. Na verdade, eu _aposto_ que eles nunca fizeram isso!

- Deba, querido, se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado com as palavras – aconselhou Peixes, com naturalidade – Sabe, você _nunca_ pode apostar que conhece alguém muito bem, porque as pessoas são verdadeiras caixinhas de surpresa. Um dia, quando você menos espera, tudo o que você acreditava saber sobre elas escorre pelos seus dedos como se fosse um punhado de areia.

Camus fixou seu olhar no cavaleiro da décima segunda casa. Ele estava falando de Milo, com certeza! Mas o que o cavaleiro sentiu nas palavras do colega não foi ódio, nem raiva, mas sim um misto de mágoa, tristeza e algo mais que o francês não conseguiu identificar. Naquele momento, Afrodite não parecia o invejoso sem coração que fazia de tudo para transformar a vida de Escorpião em um inferno, como Camus sempre acreditara, ele até poderia se passar pela vítima da história! A cada dia, Aquário tinha mais certeza que sabia muito pouco do passado daqueles dois cavaleiros, que chegaram tão amigos ao Santuário e, teoricamente do nada, passaram a se odiar tão profundamente. Quem era, afinal o culpado por tanta mágoa e tanto ódio?

- Ora, Dite, não seja tão pessimista! – exclamou Aldebaran – Todos aqui somos como uma grande família, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que é claro que podemos afirmar algumas coisas sobre qualquer um de nós. Não é como se alguém pudesse fazer algo que colocasse em xeque tudo o que acreditamos saber uns sobre os outros!

- É mesmo? Então, Deba, permita-me afrouxar um pouco os seus dedos: Milo tem bastante experiência com homens. Ele _transa_ com eles, ele _gosta_ deles. E mais cavaleiros aqui também gostam, só que preferem manter isso para si.

O cavaleiro de Aquário prendeu a respiração. Afrodite não seria capaz de revelar a todos que o francês e o escorpiano mantiveram um longo romance, seria? Não que Camus quisesse esconder sua homossexualidade, ele apenas nunca contara porque não gostava de jogar sua vida privada na boca do povo. E Aldebaran tinha grande dificuldade de manter sua boca longe do povo.

- Há! Essa foi boa, Afrodite! Agora, fala sério, você acha que alguém acreditaria nisso? – perguntou Aioria, com um tom de incredulidade na voz.

- E o que eu ganharia mentindo? Se não acreditam, deixem que o tempo prove a vocês que estou dizendo a verdade. E não deve demorar até que _eles_ tornem _aquilo_ público.

- "Eles" quem? Aquilo o quê? – quis saber Saga, mas o sueco apenas sorriu, pegou um dos bolinhos de bacalhau, deu uma mordida e elogiou a serva de Aldebaran que preparara a comida deliciosa.

Saga percebeu que ali ninguém arrancaria mais uma palavra do cavaleiro de Peixes sobre o assunto. Também não puderam arrancar nenhuma revelação de Escorpião porque os dois cavaleiros faltantes permaneceram faltantes até o fim do almoço. O que eles ficaram fazendo apenas Afrodite seria capaz de adivinhar.

* * *

**28.02.11**

_Dessa vez a minha demora superou até as minhas expectativas! De fato, tenho o capítulo quase completo há uns 3 meses, mas mudei o final incontáveis vezes, até me dar por vencida e deixar um que não era bem o que eu queria. Vou tentar me redimir no próximo, que também já está quase terminado. Quanta demora, só porque eu mal posso esperar para terminar o capítulo 8 também! (esse já tem uma parte escrita desde a época em que escrevi o capítulo 3!) Mas está chegando a hora, finalmente!_

_Desculpem todos que estavam esperando pela continuação. Eu não esqueci, eu não desisti, eu não abandonei a fic, só tive alguns contratempos. E obrigada, obrigada MESMO, a quem escreveu as reviews, quem leu, quem esperou e quem pretende continuar lendo! Vamos torcer para que um atraso dessa magnitude nunca mais ocorra, né? ^.^~_

_Enfim, espero que gostem. E, mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos que leem!_


	7. Aquele que estava bem ao lado

_**Aquele que estava bem ao lado**_

"_A se preocupar apenas com o que está à frente, pode-se não se ver o que está ao lado, mesmo que o acompanhe desde sempre"_

Aquário não conseguira dormir aquela noite, não só pelo calor, mas algo o deixara inquieto, angustiado. Deitara e levantara diversas vezes, bebera água, chá, chá e chá, tentara ler um pouco enquanto esperava o sono chegar, tentara trabalhar e também assistir a televisão, mas sua mente não o deixava se concentrar no que fazia e nem relaxar a ponto de dormir. Quando o dia raiou o cavaleiro sentiu como se não tivesse sequer deitado aquela noite. Trabalhou a manhã inteira de maneira quase improdutiva, até desistir e resolver almoçar antes de terminar o segundo relatório.

Chegou ao refeitório antes da maioria dos outros colegas. Era bom, poderia comer em sossego e voltar rapidamente ao relatório. Como os únicos cavaleiros dourados presentes eram Shura e Afrodite, o francês sentou-se afastado, sozinho, com sua típica e constante solidão. Se Aldebaran ou Mu estivessem ali, ele teria sentado próximo a eles, que sempre o convidavam para ficar junto. Remexeu a comida algumas vezes antes de prová-la, desanimado. Realmente, algo o incomodava como poucas vezes conseguiram incomodá-lo. O pior era não saber o que o angustiava tanto! Seria um mau pressentimento? Os Santos de Apollo se aproximavam? Impossível de saber. Entretanto, ele sabia que sua intuição estava em alerta vermelho para algo próximo, algo que iria significar muito para o aquariano.

- E aí, Camus? Muito trabalho? – cumprimentou Shura, sentando-se ao lado do francês, seguido por Afrodite.

- Por que não se sentou perto de nós? – inquiriu Peixes.

- Nenhuma razão em especial, aqui era mais perto – respondeu o ruivo.

- Ah, sem pressa para voltar ao escritório. Acredite, _ninguém_ vai roubar aquela pilha astronômica de papeis – afirmou Capricórnio, que passou a falar sobre o quanto o francês vivia entulhado naquele escritório e do quanto da vida ele perdia.

E falaram sobre trabalho, treino e cardápio. Os assuntos eram breves, esgotavam-se rapidamente; uma típica conversa social. O sueco não falava muito, não queria se aproximar do amado que agora ele ignorava; Shura e Camus nunca haviam sido bons amigos, era apenas coleguismo. Conversavam quase como colegas de escritório que se encontram no elevador, por educação. Quando já haviam quase terminado de comer, Aldebaran adentrou o escritório esbaforido, olhando freneticamente para os lados, procurando alguém. Avistou os três cavaleiros e caminhou apressadamente até eles, parando em frente a Afrodite.

- Yô, Deba – cumprimentou Peixes – Qual o motivo da agitação?

- Diga a verdade: Shaka já havia contado para você, não?

- Contado o quê?

- Sobre Milo.

Camus sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Odiava quando o assunto "Milo" corria perto dele. Desde que se separara, aqueles assuntos sempre lhe tiravam a noite de sono. Apesar disso, nem imaginou que sua angústia pudesse estar prevendo aquela conversa.

- Ah! Pior que não.

- Então você tinha visto?

- Também não. Quero dizer, não explicitamente. Digamos que eu vi na cara deles, só isso.

- Mas não era óbvio!

- Para você, para mim era. Mas, me diga, como você soube?

- Oras, acho que TODO mundo que quis soube!

- Perdão, mas do que estão falando? – intrometeu-se Capricórnio – É algo que também podemos saber?

- Opa, foi mal. É claro que podem saber, como eu dizia, _todos_ já devem estar sabendo mesmo. Estamos falando do novo casal enamorado do Santuário!

- Não me diga que Milo está pegando alguma serva ou amazona seriamente? Rapaz, nunca imaginei que ele fosse de namorar!

- Antes fosse! Milo e Shaka estão namorando.

- Shaka também? Unidos até nisso, não? Quem são as escolhidas?

- Shurinha, você não entendeu o que o Deba disse – falou Afodite -: Milo e Shaka são namorados. Entende? _Namoram um com o outro_.

- Como é que é?

O francês quase deixou a faca cair. Como assim, Milo _e_ Shaka? Desde quando _Shaka_? Desde quando eles eram ligados a namorar? Desde quando Shaka era _gay_? Milo sempre dissera que preferia mulheres, que Camus era uma exceção que nem ele entendia, porque era o único homem que o escorpiano amava e com quem queria transar! Os dois sempre tinham sido muito ligados, muito próximos, muito amigos, mas todos juravam que aquilo não passava de amizade! De repente eles simplesmente acordaram apaixonados? E por que eles deixariam o relacionamento tão público? Estariam tão sérios assim? Milo estaria _amando_ outra pessoa?

- Pois é! – exclamou Touros – Eu mesmo vi, com esses olhos que papai e mamãe me deram, os dois se agarrando lá na arena!

- Conta isso com detalhes, porque eu não consigo acreditar!

- Foi o seguinte: estávamos treinando todos juntos, e quando eu digo todos eu quero dizer praticamente _todos_, Mu, Aioria, Saga, Shun, Máscara da Morte, Hyoga, eu, os dois e mais uma porrada de gente. Enfim, estávamos treinando quando Shaka se distraiu e foi atingido por Milo e se machucou, aí Milo correu lá para ver como ele estava, os dois trocaram uma dúzia de palavras e Shaka, do nada, beijou Milo! Aí eles se abraçaram e começaram a se beijar! Sacam, moh carícia e mel? Aí o Aioria foi perguntar para eles o que tinha acontecido, se eles 'tavam juntos e Shaka respondeu que sim, abraçado no Milo! Aí eu achei que eles 'tavam brincando e fiz a mesma pergunta, e eles responderam da mesma forma!

- E como está Shaka? O machucado foi sério? – interrompeu Afrodite, preocupado com o amigo. Shura e Camus haviam abstraído a parte do machucado depois da revelação.

- Shaka está bem, foi só um arranhão. Mas, cara, foi _muito_ estranho! Bizarro, no mínimo! Tipo, eu _nunca_ tinha imaginado que os dois eram gays, como eu falei no outro dia. E todo mundo com quem eu falei até agora estava tão surpreso quanto eu. Mas os dois estão agindo com a maior naturalidade do mundo! Não que eu seja preconceituoso ou algo assim, longe de mim, sou de terra sem cara e sem raça, mas eu fiquei abismado com o fato daqueles dois serem gays. Aí eu lembrei do que o Dite tinha dito lá no piquenique e vim correndo ver se aqui eu poderia achar uma explicação razoável para o que tá acontecendo. Sabe, tem uma pá de cavaleiros aqui que eu nem teria dado muita bola se começassem a namorar, mas, sinceramente, aqueles dois...!

- Onde eles estão? Porque isso eu só acredito vendo! – exclamou Shura, levantando-se antes de acabar a refeição – Vamos, vamos!

- Cara, vocês estão fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água... – disse Afrodite, voltando a comer.

- Mas que isso, Afrodite! Você _vem_ conosco! – disse Capricórnio, puxando o colega pelo braço – Você vem, Camus?

- Não, obrigado. Tenho muito trabalho ainda.

Os dois saíram apressados, enquanto arrastavam Peixes. O francês esperou-os sumirem de vista para também abandonar o que lhe restava do almoço e retornar ao escritório, onde poderia tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não fosse o próprio Aldebaran ter afirmado que vira Milo e Shaka aos beijos, Aquário teria certeza de se tratar de um engano; Deba podia com freqüência compartilhar solidariamente suas informações com a maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro e alguns servos, entretanto o francês nunca ouvira falarem que o cavaleiro inventara ou acrescentara pontos às histórias. E ele não seria capaz de espalhar boatos infundados sobre a sexualidade de Shaka, ninguém seria! Mas, por Zeus, por que justo Milo e Shaka?

Havia quem acreditasse que, apesar do escorpiano ter sido frequentemente visto aos amassos com mulheres durante a adolescência, ele tivesse uma tendência à homossexualidade. Houvera até quem afirmasse que, na verdade, o cavaleiro e Peixes fossem amantes, e uns poucos tinham certeza que Milo sentia mais do que amizade por Camus, dadas suas crises de ciúmes e sua possessividade. Mas nunca, em mais de uma década de Santuário, cuja maior parte convivera perto do indiano, Camus ouvira alguém sequer cogitar que o loiro tivesse a mais leve vontade de provar do fruto. Chegaram a desconfiar do relacionamento de Milo com o francês, mas jamais de Escorpião com Virgem. E isso porque, em ambos os casos, o grego passara meses morando na casa de um dos dois. Aliás, a Oitava Casa há anos parecia competir com a Casa de Sagitário em qual casa ficava mais tempo vazia no Santuário.

Camus, quando deu por si, já tinha dado sabe-se lá quantas voltas em sua sala. Não conseguia sentar, não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia aceitar o fato de seu ex-amante estar agora feliz nos braços de outrem. Na verdade, o simples fato de estar nos braços de outro _homem_ era suficiente para angustiá-lo. Com mulheres, tudo bem, Aquário não se sentia tão atingido, uma vez que podia repetir inconscientemente para si que era porque Milo sentia falta _delas_ e que Camus era o único homem para o qual ele olhava. _Mulheres_ não pareciam rivais, porque, no final, o que decidiria com quem Milo ficaria não seria o amor, mas sua sexualidade – se ele, por ventura, escolhesse outra pessoa, o francês poderia atribuir a vitória ao lado heterossexual do companheiro, que sempre lhe tinha parecido tão forte. Mas Shaka era um _homem_!

De tão entretido em seus pensamentos, quase não notou a chegada de Minerva, que não trazia nada consigo e nem parecia ter algum recado para lhe dar, de modo que provavelmente tinha vindo conversar. Ela lhe sorriu e perguntou se ele tinha alguns minutos, ao que ele prontamente respondeu que sim. Seria bom pensar em algo mais.

- Soube que já lhe contaram a última fofoca do Santuário – disse ela.

Pelo visto, ele não conseguiria pensar em outro assunto com aquela conversa, porque _aquele_ era o assunto! Minerva era sempre igual: aparecia para conversar apenas quando algo o atormentava; em outras ocasiões, apenas ouvia quando ele falava e respondia o que ele perguntava.

- Eu não me interesso pelas fofocas – disse ele, fingindo indiferença.

- Mas essa interessou, não? Pelo que eu sei, tudo que tem a ver com Milo ainda lhe interessa.

- Minerva, não estou a fim de falar sobre isso...

- Como preferir. Se bem que falar sobre o que lhe incomoda torna mais fácil sua aceitação.

- Não há algo me incomodando.

- Ora, Camus, esqueceu-se de quem eu sou? Esqueceu-se que eu posso lê-lo melhor do que a maioria desse Santuário? Esqueceu-se que eu posso _ver_ o que ninguém mais vê?

- Oh, certo, e o que você tem _visto_, Minerva? Tem _olhado_ para mim?

- Eu sempre olho para você, mesmo porque sou eternamente grata por você ter me resgatado daquele lugar. Jurei servi-lo e a Athena até a minha morte, então sempre procuro ver o que estará no caminho de vocês. Se dependesse apenas de mim, sempre estaria procurando pelas visões do futuro daqueles que lhe são importantes, para sempre poder preveni-lo das tragédias.

- O fato de você poder ver o futuro às vezes não quer dizer que você me conheça tão bem.

- Eu não apenas vejo o que você fará, o que já me diz muita sobre você, como também já ouvi muita coisa desde que cheguei. Somos amigos, não? Já conversamos muito. Mas, apesar disso, como amiga, tudo o que posso lhe dizer é que somente uma pessoa pode lhe tomar Milo definitivamente, e que eles ainda não perceberam isso. Só tome cuidado para não perder muito tempo acreditando na pessoa errada, para não ser tarde demais quando perceber o engano.

- Você fala como se eu fosse tentar reatar com Milo. Não se esqueça que foi ele que quis ir embora; eu não vou pedir para que ele volte, e nem espero por isso. É até melhor, assim eu posso me dedicar apenas à Athena, sem ter que ficar me preocupando com crises agudas e histéricas de ciúmes.

- Camus, quem ama tem ciúmes, e amar é natural...

- Eu não sei o que é esse amor que todos tanto falam.

- Você não quer saber o que é.

- Tanto faz.

- Você quem sabe. Só nunca esqueça que você não pode controlar os seus sentimentos como pode controlar os seus atos e que eles não mudam só porque você atribui a eles outro nome. E, por favor, pense com carinho no que eu falei, para evitar arrependimentos, ok?

- Como posso pensar em algo tão vago?

- Desculpe, mas sabe que é o máximo que posso dizer...

Ouviram um barulho vindo do corredor. Athena retornara de sua caminhada. Minerva despediu-se e saiu da sala, deixando o espaço livre para caso a deusa precisasse falar com o cavaleiro. Por sorte, Camus não precisou falar com ela, não precisou dizer-lhe que não estava raciocinando direito e que precisava de um tempo para pensar sobre alguns problemas com os quais tivera recente contato. Saiu do escritório cedo e foi para sua casa, onde ninguém questionaria sua ansiedade.

oOo oOo oOo

Quando Shaka acordou, Milo já havia se levantado. Raridade. Eram pouco mais de cinco horas de terça-feira. O indiano estava tão cansado devido à farra da noite anterior que chegava a admirar a disposição do amigo quando o assunto era sexo: ele podia transar a noite inteira, fingir que dormia por menos de uma hora e encarar o dia seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele estivesse super descansado. Bem mais disposto do que o virginiano, sem dúvida, que aguentava bem passar noites acordado, treinando ou meditando, mas transar muito na mesma noite deixava-o cansado. Às vezes ele se perguntava como Camus dera conta de satisfazer alguém tão insaciável quanto Milo; Aquário não parecia ser um ninfomaníaco também. Pensou em somente virar para o lado e fechar novamente os olhos, mas a possibilidade do amigo estar chorando sozinho fê-lo levantar-se e procurá-lo. Escorpião não costumava ter problemas em chorar na frente do indiano, mas desde que se separara de Camus evitara as lágrimas sempre que acompanhado. Encontrou o grego sentado na janela da sala, com um olhar distante, parecendo acariciar o pingente em forma de "A" da pulseira que sempre mantivera consigo, desde que chegara ao Santuário. Dizia que o pingente era devido ao seu antigo sobrenome, que, aliás, nunca revelara, mas também nunca lhe perguntaram; após conhecer Camus, dissera repetidas vezes para o virginiano que o pingente era especial porque previra o nome do seu amor-para-todo-o-sempre, "Aquarius". No fim, devia ser só sua única ligação material com sua origem, desconhecida por todos. Aproximou-se do amigo e chamou-o, suavemente.

- Ah, olá, Shaka - cumprimentou o escorpiano, abaixando o braço com a pulseira – Não me diga que já se levantou para meditar!

- Não, que isso. Vim só ver o porquê você não estava na cama e se estava bem.

- Estou ótimo, só sem sono. Está com medo de dormir sozinho? Quer que eu volte com você?

- Muito medo. Sabe, nunca me libertei daquela história de monstro embaixo da cama.

Milo riu. Levantou-se, passou uma mão por trás da cabeça do indiano e, puxando-o para si, beijou-o. Beijaram-se repetidas vezes antes do grego puxar o amigo pela camisa até a cama novamente, de onde os dois não saíram mais até o último minuto possível para chegarem ao treinamento no horário limite. Apesar de serem cavaleiros de ouro, Saga era bastante rigoroso com seus horários de treino, especialmente numa época de iminente e possível ataque dos Anjos de Apollo.

O relacionamento amoroso recém-começado dos dois cavaleiros era, realmente, óbvio para quem quisesse ver. Possivelmente uma cena única na história do Santuário, pois ninguém jamais ouvira falar de dois cavaleiros de ouro tão publicamente enamorados. Nos dias que se seguiram à "revelação", as fofocas decaíram significantemente em número, pois ficara tão comum ver os dois amantes trocando carícias em público que o fato perdera o interesse. Alguns cavaleiros – Máscara da Morte, por exemplo – passaram a evitar freqüentar locais onde os dois estivessem, pois dizia que era "alérgico a testosteronas enamoradas". Camus também evitava ficar perto dos dois, pois cada beijo, cada toque,incomodava absurdamente o coração dito de gelo do cavaleiro. Ainda não tinha se libertado da falta que Milo lhe fazia, não era saudável ficar exposto àquelas cenas.

Escorpião estava, surpreendentemente, feliz. Não era paixão, mas o amor fraterno que sempre sentira pelo amigo, unido à luxúria que lhe era tão presente, fazia-o pensar que quase se curara da dor de perder Camus. Ainda amava o francês mais do que a própria vida, mas estava convencido de que poderia, sem dificuldade, levar o relacionamento com Shaka perfeita e satisfatoriamente bem até a morte, além de parar de sofrer por uma "causa perdida". Estava com o melhor amigo, alguém com quem sempre se sentira à vontade para falar o que bem entendesse, alguém com quem podia ser ele mesmo sem preocupações, alguém que o aceitava inteiramente como era e aprendera a lidar com seus defeitos. De fato, Camus vivia reclamando da desorganização do amante, do ciúmes excessivo, dos horários, das exigências do relacionamento, das implicâncias com o aprendiz favorito, da necessidade de se afirmar, pelo menos uma vez, que "amava Milo". Isso sem falar do desgosto do aquariano sempre que um fato "promíscuo" da vida do grego vinha à tona ou que o cavaleiro parecia se interessar por uma mulher. Ele perdera a conta do número de vezes que o francês dissera-lhe para ir procurar "uma de suas mulheres, pois era o que queria". Já Shaka não reclamava de sua desorganização, arrumava a bagunça em troca de refeições caseiras preparadas especialmente pelo escorpiano; não havia ciúmes excessivo e nem exigências, pois não era exatamente "namorados", além dos dois gostarem de mulheres e continuarem saindo com elas, com a vantagem de, sendo "gays", poderem desfrutar de novas picantes experiências. O passado "promíscuo" jamais os incomodaria, pois haviam passado por tudo juntos. E, como se não bastassem essas vantagens, os dois não se preocupavam que alguém soubesse do relacionamento.

Todos podiam nem imaginar, todos podiam achar incrédulo, mas Milo sempre quisera casar e ter filhos, abraçar a pessoa amada sem vergonha de ser visto, andar de mãos dadas e beijar em público, se assim tivessem vontade. Ele queria ser um _casal normal_, daqueles que não vivem sempre mergulhados em mel, mas que podem ser melosos quando quiserem e onde quiserem. Ele queria, sobretudo, uma _família normal_, de pessoas que se amam e se preocupam umas com as outras, uma família do tipo que ele nunca tivera. Quando entrou para o Santuário, aceitou o fato de dificilmente vir a ter filhos, mas ainda assim queria ter alguém do seu lado até a morte, queria ter alguém que ele amasse e soubesse que era amado em troca. Quando se apaixonou por Camus, aceitou o fato de não poder ser um _casal normal_ aos olhos do mundo, mas ainda queria que, exceto o fato de serem dois homens, pudessem ser _o casal_ com o qual ele sempre sonhara. Mas Camus sempre deixara claro que a _família_ que ele tanto desejava jamais existiria.

O grego era um dos poucos cavaleiros que acreditavam que o fato de terem dedicado a vida a servir Athena não era óbice para que constituíssem uma família e vivessem o mais normal possível dentro do padrão de vida que tinham escolhido. Cavaleiros como Saga, Mu, Camus, Shura, Aldebaran e principalmente Afrodite acreditavam que a vida de cavaleiro anulava a vida como "pessoa", que ele deveriam passar o tempo todo melhorando suas habilidades para melhor servir à deusa; eles achavam que, uma vez que poderiam morrer a qualquer minuto, era impossível fazer parte de uma família. Shaka, como também sempre quisera ter uma família, esforçava-se para compartilhar da mesma certeza que o melhor amigo, apesar de todas as vezes em que tentara engatar um relacionamento sério com uma mulher acabara frustrado.

E talvez tenha sido o desejo antigo de ter uma _família_ que os impulsionou àquele relacionamento. Ambos queriam um _lar_, ambos queriam ter alguém a seu lado, ambos queriam ser um _casal normal_, por mais _anormal_ que pudessem ser dois homens juntos e sem a _paixão_ típica dos namorados. Mas, como ambos diziam, o sucesso de um relacionamento dependia apenas de _amor_ e _amizade_, e a amizade deles já era permeada por um forte amor (fraternal, mas ainda assim amor) incondicional. Para Shaka, Milo já era sua única família em sentido amplo, só tinham passado a ser um _casal_ e, assim, tornado-se uma família em sentido estrito.

Máscara da Morte, à princípio, incomodado com "tanto mel" nas Doze Casas, chegara a depositar em Afrodite toda a sua esperança da volta da "normalidade", porém o cavaleiro de Peixes, desde a briga pública no refeitório com Milo, pouco dera a graça de sua presença naquelas semanas. O sueco, na concepção do italiano, por ser amigo de Shaka e inimigo mortal do grego, poderia ser o único problema na relação dos novos amantes, já que nada mais parecia os incomodar. Naturalmente, se ele soubesse do relacionamento prévio do escorpiano com Camus, provavelmente teria tentado fazer os dois reatarem, pois pelo menos seriam um casal discreto.

oOo oOo oOo

Camus voltava do Salão do Grande Mestre quando avistou Milo e Afrodite no gramado ao lado da escadaria que levava para a 12ª Casa. Apesar de passar sempre por aquele caminho, era a primeira vez em quase uma semana que via o cavaleiro daquela casa, que realmente tinha desaparecido da vista de todos. Apesar do francês não ter a habilidade do pisciniano em ocultar sua presença, ele conseguiu ouvir parte do que ambos conversavam antes de ser notado.

- Eu não estaria perdendo o meu tempo falando com você se não fosse por ela – dizia Escorpião.

- Eu sei, mas foi perda de tempo porque eu não irei – afirmou o outro cavaleiro, enquanto cuidava de suas lindas e mortais rosas.

- Cara, ela vai ficar magoada. Sabe que ela só vem para a Grécia uma vez por mês e que ela gosta muito de você.

- Dessa vez não dá. E nem podemos sair do Santuário mesmo.

- Isso tudo é medo dela falar o que você não quer ouvir? Porque, hello!, já faz mais de um mês, ela já percebeu que é caso perdido.

- Não-me-lembre-disso – disse Peixes, entre dentes.

- Ah, então você consegue esquecer? Porque eu penso nisso o tempo todo, ainda que não seja minha culpa ela estar _morrendo_.

O sueco atirou no chão as ferramentas que utilizava, com violência, mas controlando sua força sobre-humana, e deu as costas ao grego, retornando para sua casa. Milo ia dizer algo para Peixes quando avistou Camus descendo as escadas, fechou a boca e pegou o caminho de casa, sem falar novamente com Afrodite ou dirigir a palavra ao ex-amante.

A cada dia, Camus tinha mais certeza de que já havia perdido o cavaleiro, talvez por isso nem tenha dado muita atenção ao que Minerva lhe falara. Não só praticamente não conversavam mais, como o francês era nitidamente ignorado pelo grego, que, além de tudo, começara um relacionamento com alguém com quem não dava para competir. Afinal, quem poderia ganhar de Shaka? Quem poderia conhecer melhor o escorpiano, ser mais tolerante, mais leal e mais compatível senão aquele com quem ele sempre compartilhara segredos, experiências, gostos, enfim, tudo? Afrodite até podia saber um ou outro detalhe que o indiano não sabia, mas Shaka bem que deveria saber uma infinidade de coisas a mais sobre o amigo – Camus não sabia que o passado de Milo era integralmente desconhecido por Virgem. E se os dois, que nunca tinham namorado alguém publicamente, não esconderam o relacionamento, devia ser sério o suficiente para que pretendessem levá-lo até a morte.

Atravessou a 12ª Casa sem avistar seu protetor. Desceu as escadas devagar, para não encontrar-se com Milo durante o caminho. Ao chegar em casa, encontrou Minerva à sua espera para pedir permissão para ir buscar algumas frutas. Ele, como sempre, assentiu, e a loira partiu em direção ao Baixo Santuário, onde os servos buscavam os mais variados víveres para seus mestres.

Já durante a volta, a moça encontrou Shaka sentado sob uma árvore com o escorpiano deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, dividindo alguns cachos de uva. Parou para cumprimentá-los, afinal, sempre se dera muito bem com ambos, mesmo depois do rompimento do grego com seu mestre, apesar de terem diminuído a freqüência com que costumavam conversar. Eles foram muito receptivos, puxando até assunto. A certa altura da conversa, Minerva retirou da cesta que carregava alguns pêssegos e deu-os aos dois cavaleiros.

- Trouxe para vocês – explicou a moça, entregando as frutas ao indiano.

- Ah, obrigado – agradeceu Virgem – Não precisava se incomodar.

- Por acaso sabia que iria nos encontrar aqui? – perguntou Milo. Ele nunca entendera direito a habilidade dela em _ver_ o futuro, apesar de acreditar cegamente nas previsões da moça após alguns arrependimentos todas as vezes em que resolveu não seguir um conselho dado por ela.

- Talvez eu tenha tido um _flash_ – brincou a moça.

- Cara, tomara que eu nunca tenha que fugir de você...

- Tomara. Mas eu não vejo tudo, muito menos posso escolher o que ver. Simplesmente, vejo. Por exemplo, por mais que eu tivesse visto que você iria se afastar, jamais consegui ver o que o fez se afastar.

- Mas você viu o que seu querido mestre fez com Afrodite, não? – ela não respondeu – Bem, ainda que não tenha visto, você com certeza sabia que ele estava tendo um caso com Afrodite... Eu só não consegui ignorar o fato quando descobri.

- E você o largou só por isso?

- _Só_? Desculpa aí, mas pra mim esse é um motivo mais do que suficiente.

- Você não acha que eu sou ingênua o suficiente para acreditar que você nunca fez o mesmo, né?

- Cada um aceita o que acha que deve aceitar – Milo deu de ombros – e eu não aceitei o que ele fez. Por isso que um relacionamento pode ser rompido unilateralmente.

- Mas você nunca disse para ele que foi por isso. Pelo que eu sei, usou outro motivo.

- Porque eu não queria ouvir desculpas, justificativas ou o que quer que ele resolvesse falar. Simplesmente não queria tocar no assunto.

- E acha que fez a escolha certa?

- Com certeza. Somos incompatíveis, de qualquer jeito.

- Espero que gostem dos pêssegos – disse Minerva, mudando bruscamente de assunto – Tenham um bom dia.

- Você também – despediu-se Shaka, com naturalidade, como se o assunto "Camus e Milo" jamais tivesse sido mencionado, enquanto colocava mais uma uva na boca do amigo.

A serva retomou seu caminho satisfeita. Agora podia contar a Camus o porquê de Milo tê-lo largado subitamente. Há seis meses ansiava por uma oportunidade de que alguém – Milo, Shaka ou até mesmo Afrodite – lhe contasse o motivo. Claro que ela sabia, mas era proibida de revelar o que _via_, podia apenas dar indiretas, conselhos, sobre o que o futuro reservava às pessoas. Essa era a sua maldição: podia ver o futuro com nitidez, mas se o contasse morreria. Estava determinada a morrer por Camus ou por Athena, mas guardava essa vez para o momento em que pudesse salvar a vida de um deles com a informação, não podia desperdiçar com briga de namorados. Mas, agora, tinha sabido por meio de uma pessoa normal! Correu para casa para contar ao mestre a idiotice que fora envolver-se com o pisciniano – há tanto tempo queria ter-lhe dito para não se deitar com o arqui-inimigo de Milo!

Mas sua felicidade foi rapidamente nublada pela mais nova visão que tivera. Tão cedo? Ela sabia que a hora em que Milo ficaria vulnerável a substituir o francês em seu coração estava próxima, mas tão rápido? Se não fizesse logo o francês abrir os olhos...! Apressou o passo. Qualquer minuto era crucial. Em breve Apollo chegaria ao Santuário, e com ele o maior obstáculo entre os dois cavaleiros. Eles ainda se amavam tanto...!

Minerva nunca considerara uma dádiva suas visões, mas sim sua maior frustração. De que adiantava saber antecipadamente as desgraças, se não podia as evitar? Sentia-se tão impotente só podendo assistir, e duas vezes, aquilo que traria o sofrimento às pessoas a sua volta. A maior maldição do mundo, acreditava ela, era saber demais; quanto mais se sabe, maior é o peso das decisões. Felizes aqueles que viviam na ignorância! Saber e não agir era um pecado maior do que não saber e não agir.

Chegou à penúltima casa juntamente com uma fina garoa. Antes de entrar, mirou o horizonte, onde ainda era possível avistar o sol. Ali, no trecho ainda iluminado da cidade, estavam treze Santos de Apollo aguardando o momento do ataque ao Santuário. Ah, se aquele fosse o único problema...! Minerva buscou, então, avistar Atenas, que já estava coberta por nuvens. Ali, no Hotel Grande Bretagne, em vinte e um dias, estaria possivelmente aquela que resgataria um amor já esquecido de Milo, até por ele próprio.

* * *

_**25.06.11**_

_O próximo é o capítulo oito, o próximo é o capítulo oito, o próximo é o capítulo oito! *.*~ _

_Como sempre, obrigada a todos os comentários! Demora, mas sai o novo capítulo! Estou seriamente pensando em diminuir o número original intentado de capítulos devido a essas demoras... Mas, vejamos! De qualquer jeito, por favor, sejam pacientes comigo e continuem lendo, sim? Cada palavra é escrita com muito carinho, pensando em vocês! E desculpem por não responder as _reviews_ assim que recebi a notificação que elas foram escritas, minha vida realmente tem estado uma bagunça e uma correria que só! Li todas, agradeço a todo mundo que escreveu! Cadê a Umi, que tinha se prontificado a respondê-las para mim? Hein, Umi? ¬¬"_

_Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que continuem lendo e que gostem dessa história! _Agora_ começa a parte interessante! *o*~ (na minha opinião – se bem que, de fato, ela começa só no capítulo 9, com a esperada "chegada", ehehehe)_

_Naturalmente, pretendo postar o próximo capítulo em tempo record, principalmente porque é o capítulo 8! Gente, é o capítulo OITO! *ansiedade-mor*_


	8. Um cheiro familiar

_**Um cheiro familiar**_

"_Mais do que os olhos são capazes de enxergar, os outros sentidos reconhecem aquilo que é importante"_

Há mais de um mês Afrodite praticamente não aparecia em público. Há anos treinava sozinho, e continuava a fazê-lo, sendo visto apenas quando raramente aparecia no refeitório ou ia a algum dos encontros planejados por Aldebaran, que fazia todo o esforço para manter os cavaleiros de ouro mais unidos do que pelo simples fato de terem escolhido a mesma vida. Ninguém fora procurá-lo, exceto Shaka, por quatro vezes, porque todos ou não tinham muito contato com ele ou não se preocuparam com seu afastamento. Somente o Cavaleiro de Virgem reparara que o sueco sumira após a discussão com Milo no refeitório e imaginara que algo poderia não estar bem, porque somente Shaka verdadeiramente o considerava um amigo.

Peixes odiava longos períodos de solidão, porque sempre acabava agarrado a fotos da infância. E era justamente as lembranças da infância que o faziam se isolar aqueles dias! Desde que chegara ao Santuário, ele contava três crises de depressão e isolamento, que quase lhe tragaram a vida: a primeira, quando seu mestre o traiu; a segunda, quando Milo o traiu; a terceira, quando ele a si próprio e Claire. Seria aquela a quarta...? Não, não estava depressivo, apenas queria pôr a cabeça em ordem para poder pensar em paz. Das outras vezes, ele mal comia, mal dormia, não tinha vontade de levantar ou falar, apenas de morrer; desta, era só a tristeza quase incontrolável. Nem a drogas tinha recorrido ainda!

Mas, olhando as antigas fotos mais uma vez, olhando as fotos de Claire durante a infância, não conseguia parar de pensar em quando tentara se afastar da moça. Mentira diversas vezes, dissera coisas horríveis, fizera de tudo para afastá-la (chegara a dizer que ela era insuportável e que pouco lhe interessava se ela estava viva ou não!), mas ela voltara para perto de Milo e Afrodite. Naturalmente ela se magoou com a atitude do sueco, que, bom ator como era, realmente a fizera acreditar que ele não a queria mais por perto, mas ela o perdoara como poucos o teriam perdoado. Ele tinha uma razão para seus atos e ela o compreendeu. Na ocasião, apesar de já inimigos, Milo e ele concordaram que ela era muito importante para ambos e que eles iriam contar a verdade a ela sobre o Santuário e sobre o fato de serem cavaleiros, desde que ela mantivesse a mentira de Afrodite para os demais conhecidos do pisciniano. Ela aceitou a condição para permanecer próxima a eles e desde então tinha sido seu único elo com o passado que tanto queria esquecer.

O motivo da depressão não havia sido propriamente a traição a Claire, apenas fora na mesma época e pela mesma ocasião. Ele mentira para a amiga e para mais pessoas, destruindo todas as chances em voltar para a vida que tinha antes de ser cavaleiro. Quando decidiu "fazer o teatro", nas palavras de Milo, ele não imaginou que a sensação de perda fosse sufocá-lo tanto, fosse afundá-lo tanto, fosse doer tanto a ponto de fazê-lo tentar parar a dor acabando com a própria vida. Nessa hora, não houve Milo para pará-lo, como houvera quando seu mestre o traiu; nessa hora, não houve Saga para dar a ele algo com o que se ocupar como quando Milo o traiu; não, nessa hora ele teria estado completamente sozinho se Claire não tivesse descoberto as mentiras e corrido a seu encontro. Nem ele sabia o que ele poderia ter feito a si mesmo se ela não o tivesse encontrado no mercado ateniense e abraçado-o aos prantos no dia em que ele tinha decidido que não voltaria vivo ao Santuário. Claire era seu pequeno tesouro, alguém por quem ele daria a vida sem pensar, alguém que ele amava ainda com a mesma pureza de quando criança.

Ele pegou sua foto favorita da garota e colou-a embaixo da que tinha de Milo na parte interior da porta do guarda-roupa. Agora poderia lembrar-se dela também toda vez que abrisse aquela porta. Se as duas pessoas retratadas nas fotos acima daquela só lhe traziam dor, Claire poderia dar-lhe um pouco de forças para continuar lutando. Na foto, a linda garota de longos cabelos vermelhos como o sangue sorria, enquanto abraçava o mesmo coelho da foto acima, e devia ter a mesma idade das crianças da outra foto, mas o coelho já estava muito maior, demonstrando que a garota era alguns anos mais jovem do que os amigos.

Não entendia o porquê de Claire ter contado a eles sobre a doença _daquela _pessoa. Ela sabia que ele não faria nada, e também deveria ter ficado surpresa com a atitude de Milo em mandar flores e um cartão. De fato, Milo realmente jamais mentira, apenas sumira, mas tanto a ruiva quanto o sueco acreditavam que o escorpiano tinha tanta intenção de entrar em contato com as pessoas que deixara para trás quanto Afrodite. Talvez a doença fosse tão séria, talvez a iminência da morte fosse tão certa que ela não conseguiu se controlar e tentou realizar o possível último desejo da mulher que os três tanto amavam. _Por Zeus, se pelo menos fosse Antoi...!_, pensava repetidas vezes o cavaleiro. Se fosse a mulher que Milo odiava tão profundamente que estivesse morrendo, nada teria mudado. Não que algo fosse mudar, mas seria mais fácil ignorar a situação. Mas Antoi nunca desejaria ver nem Milo nem Afrodite novamente (aliás, era muito mais provável que _não_ os ver mais naquela vida fosse seu último desejo). Zeus, por que a vida era tão difícil de ser vivida?

Fechou bruscamente a porta do guarda-roupa quando sentiu a aproximação de Athena. Recolheu todas as fotos e guardou-as no armário, onde ninguém pudesse vê-las, nem o próprio Cavaleiro de Peixes. Adiantou-se até a entrada de Peixes, para saber o que sua deusa queria. Era raro ela passar pelas Doze Casas, deveria ser importante.

Ela descia as escadas com Aldebaran, aproveitando a volta deste à Segunda Casa. Athena decidira visitar seu cavaleiro devido à preocupação com o seu afastamento, receosa de que ele não estivesse se sentindo bem ou que algo o estivesse incomodando. Afrodite sentiu-se lisonjeado, agradeceu a preocupação e disse que estava muito bem, apenas se afastara para se concentrar no possível ataque dos santos de Apollo. Ela pareceu bastante aliviada, mesmo porque em uma época de dificuldade como aquela, ter um cavaleiro abalado física ou psicologicamente não era uma ideia reconfortante.

Peixes, um pouco por educação, um pouco por puro e sincero agradecimento, convidou os dois para entrarem e tomarem uma xícara de chá. Diferentemente de Aldebaran, que aceitou de imediato, Athena quase declinou do convite, mas acabou aceitando por sua política de aprofundamento dos laços, a mesma que a levara a começar a comemorar os aniversários de seus cavaleiros de ouro.

A Décima Segunda Casa era um exemplo de limpeza, organização, bom gosto e decoração. Se Máscara da Morte gostava de decorar a sua casa com rostos, o sueco a decorava com rosas de diversas cores e alguns quadros em perfeita harmonia. De todas as Doze Casas, aquela era, certamente, a com a qual Athena mais se identificava, a única que ela não mudaria uma única rosa de lugar se ali morasse. Ela própria não sabia do passado da maioria de seus cavaleiros, mas olhando o misto de requinte e simplicidade da decoração ela chegara diversas vezes a cogitar se Afrodite tivera, pelo menos, contato com alguma família rica durante a infância. Só que Saga uma vez comentara que Peixes também não tinha família...

Já Aldebaran pouco se interessava pela decoração, bom gosto ou organização, dificilmente reparando no ambiente no qual se encontrava, porém, por puro acaso, daquela vez ele reparou em um pequeno pingente dourado caído no tapete da sala. Se a casa fosse um pouco menos organizada, talvez o deslize de Afrodite tivesse passado despercebido ou nem gerado a curiosidade necessária para que Touro resgatasse a jóia perdida que tanto já tinha significado para o sueco, que há anos tentava se desfazer dela. Já de posse do pingente, o brasileiro analisou a letra "M" tão cuidadosamente esculpida em relevo dentro de uma gota, numa pedra azul cristal. Nem ele nem Athena repararam na semelhança daquele pingente com o que Milo sempre usava, mesmo porque o pingente do grego tinha ficado exposto pouquíssimas vezes para que algum deles tivesse reparado. Sem dizer uma única palavra sobre a jóia encontrada a seu dono, Aldebaran apenas a colocou em cima da mesa, julgando-a coisa sem importância, e voltou a falar sobre qualquer assunto que julgava interessante no momento.

Somente algumas horas após a partida de seus dois convidados foi que o pisciniano reparou no pingente à mostra. Por alguns minutos, ficou com receio de que ou a deusa ou o colega tivessem reparado na jóia, mas acabou descartando a idéia por achar muito improvável que o taurino não comentasse sobre a semelhança daquele pingente com o de Milo se o tivesse visto. Jogou novamente a peça dentro da caixa em que guardava as fotos, despreocupado com sua anterior distração. Era daquele jeito que seu passado deveria ficar: lacrado numa caixa, escondido dentro de um armário trancado, longe de todos - na verdade, quem mais precisava manter a maior distância era o próprio Afrodite. Como diziam, algumas vezes lembrar nos faz sobreviver, mas noutras é preciso esquecer para continuar vivendo.

oOo oOo oOo

Nada, em momento algum de sua vida, fizera-o sentir tanto remorso quanto ao descobrir o porquê fora abandonado. Sabia que Milo não devia, simplesmente, ter parado de amá-lo, sabia que ele deveria ter feito algo que incomodara tanto o escorpiano a ponto dele decidir se separar, mas nunca passara pela sua cabeça que pudesse ser por causa de Afrodite. Aliás, como Escorpião descobrira? Camus tinha certeza de não ter sido surpreendido enquanto fazia sexo com o cavaleiro de Peixes, que nem Milo, nem ninguém, _vira_ os dois juntos. Encontraram-se apenas algumas vezes na casa de Aquário, em supostas passagens rápidas e necessárias do sueco para descer as Doze Casas. Até Minerva, teoricamente, viera a saber apenas depois, quando o próprio Camus lhe contou, e ela certamente não teria contado a ninguém. Teria Afrodite...? Não, também não deveria ter sido daquele modo que Milo soubera... Será que a ligação entre aqueles dois cavaleiros era tão forte que dispensava as palavras quanto aquilo? Quase impossível. Afinal, por mais que eles se conhecessem, não era algo que simplesmente pudessem saber por olhares.

Camus suspirou. De fato, não importava como Milo descobrira, importava apenas que ele sabia o que acontecera. Ele sempre descobria tudo o que queria, principalmente quando envolvia Camus, Shaka e Afrodite – o grego parecia um imã de informações a respeito dos três. O francês sabia que o na época amante não ficaria satisfeito com seu _affair_ com o pisciniano, mas não que aquilo acabaria com o relacionamento dos dois. Minerva bem tentara alertar o cavaleiro de gelo sobre o perigo do envolvimento, sem sucesso. Se lhe perguntassem o porquê ele deixou que Afrodite o seduzisse, provavelmente ele não conseguiria dar uma resposta satisfatória, porque ele próprio não tinha certeza do que o levara para a cama com o maior inimigo de seu amante.

Da primeira vez, o sueco parara para conversar com ele, como sempre fazia quando passava pela Décima Primeira Casa. Há anos Afrodite deixara claro para quem quisesse ver que se interessava pelo aquariano. Alguns até disseram que o ouviram dizer que _amava_ Camus, mas ele próprio nunca ouvira tais palavras diretamente da boca de Peixes. Desde jovem, nunca gostara da promiscuidade do cavaleiro, que era apelidado de "cortesã do Santuário", nem de seu manifesto desinteresse com os ideais de justiça e honra e sua veneração à vitória. Quando o Antigo Mestre caiu e Atena retornou, saber que Afrodite era um dos que _sabia_ de tudo e que, mesmo assim, continuou a obedecer o Mestre como se este tivesse sido escolhido pela deusa aumentou o _nojo_ que Camus sentia por ele. Por isso, surpreendeu até o próprio cavaleiro de Aquário quando ele decidiu transar com Peixes.

Não era como se não tivesse resistido aos encantos do sueco; não, longe disso. Deitou-se com ele premeditadamente. Ponderou, calculou e decidiu conscientemente aceitar as carícias do cavaleiro. Procurava por algo que nem ele sabia o que era, mas acreditou poder encontrar durante o ato sexual com o sueco; não fora por prazer, não fora por amor, não fora por curiosidade. Mas não encontrou a resposta do que buscava em nenhuma das cinco vezes em que transou com o cavaleiro e estava disposto a continuar procurando-a, se Peixes não tivesse dito que aqueles encontros tinham acabado. Não sabia o porquê passara a ser rejeitado pelo homem que durante tantos anos implorara por um pouco de sua atenção, assim como gastara mais de meio ano tentando entender o porquê fora abandonado pelo amante dias após Afrodite ter feito o mesmo.

Agora que sabia o motivo de Milo, o arrependimento que até então não tinha sentido começou a aflorar no peito do francês, não por ter traído o amante, mas por tê-lo perdido à toa, sem ter descoberto a resposta do que procurava. Nem fora tão bom que tivesse valido a pena! O pior foi descobrir que, depois de tantos anos com Milo por perto, a solidão que outrora amara agora o incomodava tanto que chegava a sufocá-lo. Odiava admitir, mas sentia falta de ter alguém a seu lado, de se sentir querido.

E foi o desespero de permanecer sozinho, somado à necessidade de encontrar ainda a tão desejada resposta, que o levou impulsivamente a procurar novamente Afrodite. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça fazer o que estava disposto a fazer. Jamais teria ido à Décima Segunda Casa se não tivesse certeza de que perdera Milo para sempre ou se soubesse que seria novamente rejeitado. Se Afrodite não tivesse jurado para si mesmo que nunca mais investiria em Camus ou transaria novamente com ele e se não estivesse em uma fase tão antissocial, teria recebido o aquariano de braços abertos no que seria um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Se Milo não tivesse sido chamado por Athena para dar seu veredito sobre o estado psicológico de Afrodite ou se tivesse respondido verdadeiramente à pergunta da deusa, em vez de apenas um "acho que bem", ele não teria visto o amado tentando beijar o pisciniano e sendo rejeitado por este.

O sueco apenas desviou o rosto do beijo intentado de Aquário, disse que estava ocupado e que não tinha tempo para perder com assuntos não importantes. Camus ficou estagnado, sem palavras, e assistiu imóvel o cavaleiro dar-lhe as costas e voltar para dentro de sua casa. O que havia acontecido? Por _anos_ fora paquerado, por _anos_ fizera-se de desentendido perante as investidas de Afrodite, por _anos_ Milo deixara claro seu ciúmes quando o assunto era o pisciniano e agora, além da indiferença com a qual vinha sendo tratado, fora nítida e explicitamente rejeitado! Chegara a achar que a indiferença era apenas aparente, que ainda era do interesse do cavaleiro de Peixes, mas se enganara. Sentiu-se tão arrependido como jamais havia se sentido, somado à humilhação da rejeição. Tudo bem que não tinha muitos relacionamentos no currículo, mas nunca tinha sido rejeitado antes! Queria cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça nele, e não saberia como lidar com a situação se o outro não o tivesse deixado ali sozinho. Ainda assim, não sabia como encarar novamente o sueco.

Voltou para casa se amaldiçoando por ter ido até lá por impulso, por não ter agido racionalmente. No fim, Trotsky estava certo. Sempre estivera. Deixar-se envolver e se aproximar demais das pessoas nublava a razão e era prejudicial. Por que ignorara seus ensinamentos? Jamais deveria ter deixado Milo romper sua casca protetora e aninhar-se em seu peito. Se não tivesse se envolvido, jamais estaria buscando a bendita resposta junto a Afrodite, jamais sentiria falta de sexo, jamais se envolveria daquela forma com alguém, jamais teria sido humilhantemente rejeitado. Odiou-se por um momento, odiou sua fraqueza e seu coração. Por que, Zeus, queria desistir de Milo e apagá-lo da memória, mas seu coração doía tanto com a ideia?

Diferente de Camus, que costumava ser muito racional, Milo comumente agia por impulso, ainda que suas ações impensadas lhe rendessem horas de meditação tardia e muitas vezes lhe fizessem ficar arrependido. Se parasse para contar, provavelmente o número de vezes em que tomara uma atitude impulsivamente superava as vezes em que pensara bem antes de agir. Aquário diria que "isso era tão Milo..." se tivesse visto, daquela vez também, o cavaleiro avançar sem pensar até onde Afrodite estava, apontar o dedo para o nariz do inimigo e esbravejar que ele não tinha o direito de agir daquele jeito com o francês. Tudo bem que o pisciniano não prestava, mas desde quando ele passara a humilhar aqueles de quem gostava?

- Ora, Milo, e o que você tem a ver com isso? Não é da sua conta mais nada que aconteça na vida de Camus, porque você não faz mais parte dela, então porque se _intromete_? De qualquer jeito, e não pela obrigação de responder às suas perguntas, eu lhe disse que não o queria mais, não? Eu disse que você podia ficar com ele, problema seu se não o quis. Ou ele que não te quis, não sei, porque ele veio _me_ procurar, e não a _você_ – respondeu Peixes, sem se incomodar com a invasão de sua casa ou com o fato de alguém, principalmente seu maior inimigo, ter visto o que ocorrera. Camus, certamente, não gostaria de saber daquilo.

- Eu não o entendo, definitivamente. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu realmente não o entendo. Por acaso você bebeu? Ficou louco? Está possuído? – perguntou Escorpião, incrédulo – Você sabe que ele nunca mais vai se aproximar de você depois disso. Jogou fora sua última chance de ter quem ama a troco de quê? Servir apenas à Atena? Se fosse por isso, poderia ter tomado essa decisão antes de tentar transformar a minha vida num inferno.

Afrodite riu das palavras de Milo como se ele tivesse contado uma piada. Estaria ele realmente falando sério?

- Querido, o único que transformou, ou tentou transformar a sua vida num inferno, foi você mesmo, e não eu. Tudo que lhe acontece deve-se às suas próprias ações; é o que chamam de _reação_, baby.

- Para começo de conversa, eu nunca menti, apenas disse para Camus algumas verdades sobre o que acontecia no Santuário. Eu me aproximei dele sem trapacear, que culpa eu tenho se você foi lerdo?

- Claro, você sempre vai jogar a culpa por você ter destruído a minha reputação em mim. Por que eu não estou surpreso? Ah, já sei: é porque você _sempre_ fez isso. Se Antoi soubesse dessa sua característica, ela teria tido algo concreto para explicar o porquê o odeia.

- Sabe, eu não o entendo, realmente. Primeiro, fica nesse lero-lero idiota de "esquecer quem sou" e blá-blá-blá. Depois, encena o maior teatro para "apagar de vez quem eu fui", se é que podemos chamar assim. Diz ter deixado tudo para trás para justificar seu abandono até mesmo a _ela_, mesmo que agora seja a hora em que ela mais precisa de você. E, se eu quisesse, poderia ficar aqui citando suas contradições ridículas por horas! E ainda vem querer me empurrar nas suas mentiras? Vai empurrar Claire também e culpá-la pela doença de outra pessoa, por acaso? Porque você empurra todo mundo se isso o fizer se sentir melhor, ou mais vítima, que para você é sinônimo. Você empurra o mundo e Atena se preciso! Diz querer esquecer o passado etc e tal, mas não perde _uma _chance de trazer esse mesmo passado à tona! Quer falar sobre isso, _darling_? Quer _mesmo_? Por que se quiser, por mim tudo bem, afinal eu _nunca_ fugi dele, diferente de você. Mas comecemos falando de você, dos seus pais e da sua atuaçãozinha idiota, sim?

- Não sei por que ainda perco tempo com você. Sério. Ainda tenho que ouvir que eu que sou contraditório e me faço de vítima! Ah, quer saber? Fique aí tecendo as suas teorias da conspiração e matutando um jeito de conseguir me atingir, porque você é tão baixo e sabe que só falando _disso_ você tem alguma vantagem numa briga.

- Será que você é idiota mesmo ou hipócrita? Porque todas as vezes que tocamos no assunto, desde que você começou com esse teatrinho idiota seu, foi você quem o trouxe de volta, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Claro, e fingimos que nós dois não sabemos que da última vez que "treinamos", no dia em que Athena nos convocou para falar sobre Apollo, você estava prestes a cuspir seu veneno falando disso, só para que você pudesse ganhar uma luta que como _homem_ você era incapaz?

- Como se eu fosse usar isso para uma coisa tão besta! – exclamou Escorpião, apesar de ter que admitir em seu íntimo que pensara mesmo a se valer daquela fraqueza do pisciniano para transtorna-lo e ganhar a luta – Eu disse na ocasião, não? Que não tinha nada em jogo que justificasse eu tocar nesse assunto naquela hora. Mas claro, se eu tivesse que falar algo, seria sobre o fato dela estar _morrendo_ e tal, e por culpa de quem mesmo?

- Ah, quer saber? Fique falando com você mesmo. Não ganho nada conversando com você, apenas o pouco da tolerância que ainda me resta. – disse o sueco, já se virando para voltar para dentro de sua casa.

- Vai fugir _de novo_? Claro, você _sempre foge_!

- Não estou fugindo nem nada, só não quero falar sobre algo que nós decidimos não falar, porque eu, diferente de você, tenho palavra! – rebateu o sueco, voltando-se novamente para o inimigo.

- Recapitulando porque você parece retardado: _eu_ não toquei no assunto, mas _você_! Porque, pra mim, não importa se sabem da minha vida antes do Santuário ou não, não tenho que ficar escondendo o que aconteceu na minha vida!

- Eu não estou escondendo nada de ninguém, _eu_ é que não quero ficar pensando nisso!

- O que dá no mesmo.

- Ok, se quer falar sobre isso, vamos falar, mas você começa! Primeiro, me diga exatamente o que _eu_ tenho a esconder_, _depois me diga o porquê _você_ nunca falou da sua mãe para ninguém. Ou o porquê você nunca contou dos seus irmãos. Se você diz que não fala sobre o passado por _minha_ causa, porque não conta _essas coisas_ pelo menos para o Shaka? Não, deixa que eu mesmo respondo! Porque _você_ não quer que os outros saibam já que você tem _vergonha_ deles!

- Se eu me envergonhasse deles, jamais teria mantido o sobrenome da minha mãe, porque opção eu tive de tirá-lo.

- E que crédito ter mantido o sobrenome dela te dá para a presente discussão? Por acaso alguém aqui além de mim _sabe_ o seu sobrenome? Se eu bem me lembro, quando você vai para Atenas e precisa de um sobrenome você usa o primeiro sobrenome do seu _pai_!

- E quantas vezes eu tive que dar um sobrenome? A maioria das vezes eu inventei!

- Porque não quer que te associem à sua família.

- Não impute a mim o que _você_ acha! Claro, pra você a minha família grega logicamente seria motivo para se envergonhar, porque a minha família, diferente da sua, não foi o que se pode chamar de "família perfeita"

- Não escolhi nascer naquela família.

- Nem eu escolhi nascer na minha, ou ser tirado dela e levado para a casa do meu pai ou até mesmo conhecer você. E nem seus pais escolheram ter um filho que é conhecido como a cortesã de luxo do Santuário.

- De fato, acho que você é o único que se refere assim a mim. Mas sabe, eu não sou "a cortesã de luxo" daqui, como você tanto insiste em me chamar, porque eu não faço sexo por dinheiro, ou para receber presentes, ou coisas do tipo.

– Então, isso faria de você uma puta.

– Talvez – Afrodite respondeu com um dar de ombros – Mas isso faria de você uma também.

– Você seria o único a dizer isso.

– Claro, você transava com mulheres, o que fazia de você um _playboy _e garanhão. Mas uma mulher que também se deitasse com um homem diferente a cada dia seria, sem sombra de dúvida, chamada de puta por qualquer um, é só uma questão de mudar o gênero. De qualquer jeito, assim como _você_, eu transo por prazer, pelo _meu_ prazer, não para _dar_ prazer a quem está comigo, que é apenas uma _consequência_ para eles.

- Consequência? – Escorpião deu uma leve risada – Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Desde quando transar com você tem como _consequência_ ter prazer? Você é asqueroso.

- Pode rir, pode falar o que quiser – disse o sueco com desdém –, eu sei que está _mentindo_, querido, porque você _sabe_ muito bem o quanto é prazeroso transar comigo.

- Quanto convencimento da sua parte. Quando foi que eu _gostei_?

- Sempre, todas as vezes? Já perdi a conta.

- Hupf, vá sonhando... Você nunca foi humilde e cada dia você fica menos modesto...

- Sabe que _sua opinião_ não me interessa, então não percamos tempo com você falando.

- Já que concordamos que é perda de tempo eu ficar aqui, _au revoir_, _Darling_ – despediu-se Escorpião, dirigindo-se, irritado, à saída.

- Milo! – chamou Afrodite, surpreendendo o outro cavaleiro pelo chamado, pela mudança súbita do tom de voz agressivo para um tom lascivo e por encontrar o sueco já ao seu lado ao se virar – Eu disse que é uma perda de tempo você ficar falando, mas há algo que você pode fazer para compensar meu tempo perdido.

O grego somente entendeu o significado daquelas palavras ao ser beijado pelo pisciniano. Mais uma vez. Não precisava ser experiente em matéria de sexo para perceber onde aquilo levaria. Novamente, por menos que _racionalmente_ quisesse, acabaria transando com o inimigo. E não precisava ser vidente para saber que gostaria no momento e depois se amaldiçoaria por horas por não ter resistido... novamente. Mas como resistir? Afrodite sabia seduzir como ninguém jamais saberia, além de satisfazê-lo mais do que qualquer um seria capaz. Sabia, também, que o sueco decidira transar com ele naquele momento apenas para caçoar dele depois, dizendo que era tão óbvio que Milo _gostava_ de quando os dois ficavam juntos que chegava a ser infantil da parte dele negar o prazer que sentia. Provavelmente, se não com essas exatas palavras, com algo bem próximo a isso.

O fato era que não conseguia dizer não. Sentiu a mão do inimigo tocar o seu corpo voluptuosamente, sentiu seu próprio membro enrijecer devido ao contato e ouviu a si próprio gemer de prazer quando a boca do sueco tocou seu baixo ventre.

Desde que passaram a se odiar aquilo acontecia: para irritar Milo, Afrodite frequentemente arrancava-lhe gemidos de prazer, ainda quando o grego acreditava ser mais hetero do que homossexual, quando tinha para si que Camus era o único homem que ele queria tocar e por quem queria ser tocado. A princípio, o escorpiano achou que aceitava as carícias do antigo amigo de infância por causa de sua aparência afeminada. Somente anos mais tarde, bem recentemente, após passar a se deitar frequentemente com Shaka, Milo passara a considerar a hipótese de ter seu lado gay mais pesado do a princípio supusera.

Mas, independente de qualquer coisa, Escorpião sempre soubera o porquê transara com Peixes tantas vezes durante seu relacionamento com Camus: necessidade. Sim, Aquário, era o amor da vida do grego, mas não conseguia (provavelmente nem ao menos _tentava_) satisfazer as expectativas do amante na cama. Por Camus ser tímido ou pela sua criação (que Milo não sabia como tinha sido, mas era experiente o suficiente para reparar que muito do retraimento do aquariano vinha de berço) e porque Escorpião desejava muito mais do que era capaz de cobrar, a relação sexual dos dois era quase mecânica. Na maioria das vezes, era um "fazer por fazer", pois o francês dificilmente se soltava, apesar de sempre murmurar palavras em francês (indecifráveis, é verdade, mas que Milo sempre acreditou ser capaz de gozar apenas por ouvi-las). O grego, por outro lado, tinha experimentado quase todas as fantasias sexuais que um homem poderia ter durante seus anos de mulherengo e pegara gosto pela inovação na cama, que variavam desde orgias até sadomasoquismo. E a rotina do sexo com Camus aumentava sua vontade de buscar algo novo fora da Casa de Aquário. Como um agravante, o ruivo não gostava de ser penetrado, então Milo quase sempre era o passivo da relação, pois faria qualquer coisa para dar o máximo de prazer ao amado, mesmo que isso nem sempre o satisfizesse por completo, deixando-o frequentemente com vontade de algo mais.

Mesmo que Milo nunca tivesse reclamado (nem mesmo dito uma palavra a respeito), Afrodite parecia saber os detalhes mais íntimos da vida sexual do casal e sempre que seduzia o grego deixava-o não apenas ser o ativo da relação, como também fazia tudo que Camus parecia cheio de pudores em fazer. Ainda que jamais admitisse, era certo que o Escorpião, um homem fogoso como poucos, teria traído o amante, se não com o sueco com alguma amazona ou mulher de Atenas. Mas, tendo sido em quase sua totalidade com o antigo amigo de infância, o rapaz simplesmente evitara problemas com mulheres apaixonadas e alguém que pudesse contar para o francês sobre as traições.

Contudo, ao lembrar que Afrodite tinha se deitado com o ruivo alguns meses antes, Milo sentiu um ódio tão forte do inimigo que obteve forças para, pela primeira vez, rejeitar o sueco. Mas como o escorpiano jamais perderia uma chance como aquela para uma pequena, mas eficaz, vingança, deitou o parceiro no chão e sentou sobre suas pernas. Começou beijando o pescoço do cavaleiro, depois passou ao tórax e, finalmente, chegou a baixo ventre do sueco. Peixes estava tão confiante de que não havia perigo que demorou uma fração de segundo para processar o que ocorrera; em um minuto, ele sentia a língua do outro percorrendo seu membro e, no minuto seguinte, sentiu a dor da mordida deferida. Passado o choque, tentou chutar o loiro, mas este já estava preparado para o golpe e afastou-se antes. Indiferente aos xingamentos do inimigo, o grego sorriu vitorioso, pegou suas roupas, despediu-se e saiu.

Afrodite queria esganar o escorpiano, envenená-lo, torturá-lo e, se possível até matá-lo, esfolando-o lentamente, mas a mordida fora tão repentina e doera tanto que Peixes perdeu o momento. Em todos os anos que se conheciam, aquele foi o momento em que mais odiou o antigo amigo. Sorte de Milo que partira rápido; sorte dos dois, na verdade, pois se estivesse por perto assim que o sueco voltou a ficar em pé certamente lutariam por 1000 dias.

oOo oOo oOo

A satisfação de, finalmente, ter resistido (ainda que tardiamente) às investidas do sueco era tão grande que mal ele entrou em casa (que era, atualmente, sinônimo da Casa de Virgem) Shaka perguntou o que de tão bom ocorrera durante a conversa com Athena para ele estar tão feliz.

- Hum? Ah, nada de mais, apenas arranquei a asa de uma barata.

- Isso não quer dizer que machucou Dite de verdade, né? – perguntou o indiano, preocupado com a saúde física do também querido amigo.

- Nada que vá deixar sequelas – respondeu Milo, sem esconder o regozijo.

- O que você fez? Aliás, o que ele fez para você fazer o que fez?

- Nasceu; acho que é aí a raiz do problema.

- Milo, por favor, com seriedade. Estou realmente preocupado. Só não vou vê-lo agora porque seja lá o que houve ele deve estar muito irritado no momento.

- Ah, sim, MUITO irritado, de verdade. Eu também acho uma boa ideia dar um tempo, senão ele pode acabar babando em você; animal raivoso aquele, hem!

- Ainda estou esperando uma resposta séria...

- Ok ok, mas antes eu quero um chamego.

- Chantagem!

- Carência.

- Rejeito.

- Choro.

Milo fez cara de choro, mas Shaka manteve a expressão séria. Encararam-se durante alguns segundos, até o virginiano aproximar-se do amigo e puxá-lo para um ardente beijo. Do beijo para o sexo foi um caminho natural para ambos, como era de costume, e eles só pararam quando exaustos.

Virgem não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha dormido, mas acordou com o grego tocando suavemente as costas do cavaleiro enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos d'ouro do amigo. Talvez o escorpiano estivesse mesmo carente.

- Milo, assim eu não consigo dormir – murmurou o indiano, sem se mexer.

- Desculpe. Juro que parei.

O grego beijou o pescoço do amigo ternamente, abraçou-lhe pelas costas e deitou a cabeça no ombro do outro.

Mas nem chegaram a pegar no sono. Assim como todos os cavaleiros que dormiam, saltaram da cama ao sentir cosmos inimigos dentro do Santuário. Os santos de Apollo tinham chegado e, em breve, deveriam estar na entrada das Doze Casas. Milo correu para a Casa de Escorpião e, em minutos, já estava pronto para a iminente batalha, quase no mesmo instante em que chegou a ordem de Athena para que nenhum cavaleiro de outro deixasse suas casas, independentemente do que ocorresse. Se Apollo estivesse tão decidido a lutar e milagrosamente chegasse até a deusa, ela queria conversar com ele, tentar fazer um acordo, e, com ela, estariam apenas seus fiéis cavaleiros de bronze, para caso a negociação não desse certo. Ademais, ela temia que seus cavaleiros de ouro repetissem o ato da batalha com os espectros de Hades e refizessem o Athena Exclamation ou alguma outra loucura, pois sabia que eles seriam capazes de tudo para protegê-la.

A batalha foi feroz. Apollo não mandara uma meia dúzia de santos, mas sim dezessete guerreiros, os mais fortes que possuía. Mesmo assim, destes apenas três chegaram à Oitava Casa. Milo, internamente, respirou aliviado porque havia três cavaleiros de ouro entre ele e Athena, de modo que era quase certo que a deusa ficaria bem.

Por um lado, era vantajoso estar numa das últimas Casas, pois chegavam menos inimigos e, como naquele caso, podia-se ter uma ideia da probabilidade de alguém chegar até a deusa. Por outro, como começavam em maior número nas primeiras casas, os primeiros cavaleiros não conseguiam escolher sempre contra quais queriam duelar, então vez por outra os invasores se organizavam para que os mais fortes conseguissem avançar enquanto os mais fracos mantinham o guardião de Athena ocupado; ou seja, o inimigo que costumava chegar à Décima Segunda Casa era, de longe, o mais forte de todos.

Escorpião analisou visualmente seus três oponentes, buscando alguma evidência de qual era o mais forte. Queria barrá-lo ali, custasse o que custasse. Confiava na força dos colegas à frente, mas, se possível, preferia que tudo acabasse ali, com ele mesmo. A demora parecia deixar os oponentes impacientes. Todos pareciam igualmente fortes e irritados. Queriam chegar logo à Athena, terminar rapidamente o que foram fazer e voltar gloriosos para casa. Apollo era exigente, dificilmente tolerava uma derrota e, se algum de seus santos voltava sem cumprir totalmente a missão, era severamente castigado. Em outras palavras, era melhor morrer do que voltar derrotado.

Orestes, o santo ruivo, também examinou Milo. Era forte, sem dúvida, mas duvidava que a força do cavaleiro superasse a daquele que protegia a Sexta Casa – Shaka, sozinho, barrara quatro santos. Se Athena dispusesse seus cavaleiros de modo não aleatório como era, ele duvidaria que conseguissem passar; se quanto mais avançasse confrontasse cavaleiros mais fortes, ali seria o seu túmulo. Entretanto, a divisão tendo por critério o signo não poderia ser mais aleatória para a disposição dos inimigos. Com sorte, os últimos seriam até mais fracos do que os que já haviam enfrentado e completariam a missão sem mais baixas.

Ainda assim, mesmo na melhor das hipóteses, ainda havia a questão do tempo: Apollo queria que fossem rápidos, que terminassem antes do amanhecer, senão os Anjos de Árthemis também invadiriam o Santuário e acabariam por roubar a glória do deus. Tantos deuses tentaram se livrar de Athena que fazer o que nem Hades conseguira alimentaria ainda mais a vaidade do deus do sol e da música! Faltava pouco para o amanhecer, então o melhor seria acabar logo com aquele cavaleiro e seguir adiante. Orestes, apenas com o olhar, armou a estratégia com os outros dois companheiros: ele próprio e o santo loiro que vinha consigo ficariam e acabariam rapidamente com o escorpiano, enquanto o santo moreno adiantaria a batalha com o próximo inimigo. Ganhariam mais em tempo e evitariam outra morte se assim fizessem.

O grego percebeu os olhares e, então, reconheceu no cavaleiro ruivo o líder do trio. Lembrara-se de ter ouvido algo sobre o tal Orestes ter o cabelo da mesma cor que Camus, como foi que não reparara antes? Ficou feliz ao perceber a estratégia do inimigo, pois realmente queria deter o ruivo, não só por Athena, mas para que ele não machucasse Aquário. Desde que tomara lugar nas Doze Casas, uma de suas maiores preocupações sempre foi acabar deixando passar aquele que mataria o francês, o que se tornara mais evidente após a batalha com Hyoga; não que se arrependesse de ter salvado a vida de Cisne, mas o pensamento de que salvara e deixara passar quem matara seu amado quase levou o escorpiano à loucura. Aquilo jamais iria se repetir. Se ele conseguisse deter dois santos ali e Shura acabasse com o terceiro, Camus nem teria que lutar.

Sim, Shura deveria ser capaz de fazer aquilo. E ele, nem que tivesse que morrer, faria o impossível para que nenhum de seus dois oponentes passasse daquela casa.

oOo oOo oOo

Por ser o defensor da última Casa, Peixes caminhava despreocupadamente entre as rosas de seu jardim, mesmo após o início das batalhas. Os inimigos costumavam demorar algumas horas antes de alcançarem-no, contudo o cavaleiro esperava-os desde o começo da invasão, apenas por precaução. Sabia que, quando muito, chegariam dois até ele, e isso apenas se tivessem invadido em grande número.

Orestes certamente seria o que mais avançaria, mas ele era o que Afrodite mais tinha certeza de que conseguiria deter sem grande dificuldade; um homem apaixonado podia ganhar mais força para defender quem amava, mas perdia proporcional força se devia lutar contra alguém que mantinha seu coração cativo – e o santo de Apollo estava, sem dúvidas, apaixonado por ele. Com sorte, poderia matá-lo durante o choque que lhe causaria ao descobrir que o sueco era um defensor de Athena. Sim, se tudo desse certo acabaria rapidamente com aquilo.

Colheu uma de suas rosas venenosas e sentiu o seu perfume. Se para os outros eram mortais, para o homem mais belo do Santuário elas tinham o melhor aroma do mundo! Por sorte, Milo nunca chegara a sentir – e nem mesmo chegaria – o cheiro daquelas rosas; Afrodite não gostaria de ouvir o que o antigo amigo de infância diria, pois sabia que não teria como contra argumentar.

Pensando em Milo, o ódio retomou a mente do cavaleiro. Ah, como queria matá-lo, vingar-se pelo ataque daquela tarde! Xingara tanto o escorpiano que já lhe faltavam palavrões para se referir ao inimigo. Às vezes se perguntava como os dois puderam ser amigos durante tantos anos e como ele pode amar tão sincera e profundamente aquela amizade; os dois pertenciam a países diferentes, culturas distintas e educação diversa. Lembrava que ouvira Antoi dizer que "pessoas da raça de Milo cedo ou tarde mostram seu verdadeiro caráter" e que era melhor "vigiá-lo de perto, pois, filho de quem era, não devia ter uma sólida moral e ser um excelente mentiroso e manipulador". Ela dissera isso de uma criança de apenas 7 anos, mas não parecia estar tão equivocada quanto o pisciniano julgara na época (apesar dele mesmo não ter maturidade para entender o que ela quisera dizer, sabia que não era algo bom).

Ouviu uma explosão vindo da Sexta Casa. Quantos já haviam sido mortos? Quantos já teriam passado? O que teria acontecido com os cavaleiros das primeiras casas? Nenhum cavaleiro de ouro parecia ter morrido até ali. A Casa seguinte era a protegida por seu odioso aliado. Milo podia ser o que fosse, mas era determinado e corajoso, seguraria ao menos um, e tentaria que fosse o mais forte. Reconheceria Orestes? Não, ainda que soubesse qual era o santo mais forte, dificilmente o defensor ruivo de Apollo perderia seu tempo lutando contra um cavaleiro tão longe do Templo de Athena. Preferiria chegar ao topo, essa seria a missão passada pelo deus. Mas e se parasse para lutar na Casa de Escorpião...? Não se preocupava com o que teria acontecido com Shaka porque sabia que Virgem provavelmente seria quem deteria mais santos e com a menor dificuldade entre todos. Mas o grego, mesmo sendo forte, tinha desvantagem perante as técnicas do santo... E se acabasse decidindo lutarem em dupla contra o escorpiano? Por mais que ele pudesse derrotar um santo, dois ao mesmo tempo, se um deles fosse Orestes, seria complicado para praticamente todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Afinal, falavam sobre o equivalente ao Grande Mestre de Apollo!

Balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse espantar aqueles pensamentos. Odiava Milo, o máximo que poderia acontecer seria o cavaleiro ser morto. E ainda havia Shura antes dos invasores alcançarem Camus, então não precisava se preocupar com o amado também. Além do mais, Athena fora categórica ao ordenar que os cavaleiros permanecessem em suas casas, independente do que ocorresse, até novas ordens. Assim, de que adiantava pensar naquilo, se não podia fazer nada? O jeito era relaxar e esperar que alguém aparecesse em seu jardim; seu único pensamento deveria ser fazer de tudo para que, dali, ninguém passasse. Eram cavaleiros, sabiam que a morte os observava de perto em situações como aquela; todos estavam sujeitos à morte, todos deveriam ficar satisfeitos de dar sua vida pela deusa. Afrodite, pelo menos, ficaria.

oOo oOo oOo

Escorpião sentiu o corpo pesar e pender ao chão. Faltavam-lhe forças para levantar e continuar lutando, por mais que quisesse acabar com a guerra ali mesmo. Aquilo era uma derrota? Já tinha liquidado o santo loiro, que ficara na Oitava Casa para lutar junto com Orestes, mas não conseguira derrotar também o líder dos santos. Já tinha se esquecido de como era ser derrotado e ficar à beira da morte. Esperava que Shura fosse capaz de vencer, pelo menos. Ainda não sentira o cosmos de Shura se elevar de modo a indicar que derrotara o santo moreno que passara pela Oitava Casa e isso o angustiava. Mas talvez o santo ainda nem tivesse alcançado a Décima Casa. Ou talvez estivesse mantendo Capricórnio ocupado até que Orestes o alcançasse. Se o espanhol tivesse que lutar também contra dois, miseravelmente Orestes chegaria à Casa seguinte.

Pensou em Camus. Que Shura, de fato, fosse capaz vencer, para que Camus não precisasse se machucar. Tinha certeza de que nenhum dos dois santos restantes chegaria à deusa, mas não queria ter que ver o aquariano sangrando novamente. Isso se ele próprio sobrevivesse para ver qualquer coisa, fosse a morte do francês ou sua vitória perfeita.

Sentiu a dor aumentar na região do abdômen. Um novo golpe. Provavelmente morreria ali, pois Orestes não ia larga-lo vivo ali e continuar seu caminho, pois a misericórdia de uma hora podia ser a desgraça da outra. Sabia que os santos tinham ordem para matar todos os inimigos derrotados, para evitar um contra-ataque futuro. Doeu-lhe perceber que provavelmente nunca mais veria o amado. Será que ele sentiria? Talvez. Que importava, se estaria morto para ver?

Diziam que quando a morte se aproxima as pessoas pensam em sua vida inteira e todos os seus arrependimentos. Quando lutou contra Radamanthys, queria morrer, então não se lembrava de ter pensado em algo além de como faria para derrotar o espectro no submundo. Agora, surpreendeu-se ao notar que sua vida não passara diante de seus olhos, apenas lembrara de menos de meia dúzia de pessoas.

A segunda, Athena. Dedicara sua vida à deusa e uma parte de si estava satisfeita por estar morrendo cumprindo seu dever. Tinha certeza de que nada aconteceria à deusa, pelo menos não daquela vez.

A terceira, Shaka. O que teria sido da sua vida se nunca tivesse ido ao Santuário ou se nunca tivesse feito amizade com o indiano? Não conseguia se imaginar sem ele. Ele, com certeza, sofreria com a sua morte.

Ele e a quarta pessoa, Claire. Ela era a segunda mulher mais especial na vida do cavaleiro, apenas abaixo de Athena. Não era a terceira pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, mas era uma das duas únicas que ele sabia que retribuída seu amor e que sempre estaria lá quando ele precisasse.

A quinta pessoa, Afrodite. Porque seria impossível lembrar de qualquer fase de sua vida ou em pessoas que lhe marcaram sem passar pelo seu odiado amigo de infância. Será que ele ficaria feliz com a morte do escorpiano? Naquele dia, após o que fizera, provavelmente sim.

E a primeira pessoa era, sem dúvida, Camus. Se já tinha rompido os laços com o francês, por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por que se angustiava tanto por não saber se o aquariano ficaria, ao menos, triste com a sua morte? Por que não conseguia afastar o pensamento de que morreria feliz se com isso pudesse salvar a vida do ex-amante? Por que não tinha ignorado tudo e continuado ao lado daquele que não conseguia afastar da sua mente e do seu coração?

Morreria sem nunca ter ouvido a pessoa que amava dizer que também o amava e sem ter ido visitar uma pessoa que estava doente e que lhe tinha sido tão importante na infância. Morreria sem ter reencontrado seus irmãos e sem ter visitado o túmulo de sua mãe ao menos uma vez.

Morreria, com certeza. Sem forças para se defender, era presa fácil para Orestes, que continuaria a golpeá-lo até ter certeza de que ele nunca mais abriria os olhos.

No entanto, não foi Shaka quem subiu, tampouco Camus quem desceu para ajudá-lo. Nenhum dos dois saiu de suas casas, pois jamais desobedeceriam a ordens de Atena – ele próprio provavelmente também não sairia de sua Casa para ajudar um dos dois se eles estivessem na situação oposta. Antes de perder a consciência, a última coisa que Milo sentiu foi um perfume, um cheiro que lhe era tão familiar. Rosas.

**08.11.12 – Feliz aniversário, Milo!**

_Pois é, o ser humano tem uma capacidade incrível de se surpreender consigo mesmo. Eu consegui demorar mais tempo para postar um novo capítulo do que todos os outros! Mas dessa vez foi uma sequência de infortúnios que me fizeram atrasar tanto, peço desculpas a quem esperou e agradeço imensamente àqueles que continuarem lendo a história mesmo assim! Teoricamente, esse capítulo está pronto desde janeiro, mas fiz intercâmbio semestre passado e esqueci de levar o final do capítulo escrito comigo! Ou seja, não podia postar... Aí voltei, tive 1001 coisas pra fazer e minha irmã também, que sempre lê o capítulo antes para ver se não deixei passar uma atrocidade. Aí foi atrasando, atrasando, atrasando... Só para se ter uma ideia, o capítulo 9 também está pronto desde fevereiro, só falta minha irmã betar, e o 10 está quase na reta final. Com sorte, sai o 9 ainda esse mês e o 10 no início de dezembro!_

_Bom, passados os pedidos de desculpa, vamos aos comentários sobre o capítulo. Esse final eu escrevi quando ainda estava escrevendo o capítulo 2, ou seja, _a long long time ago_. E eu mal podia esperar para postá-lo desde lá, porque ele marca a "fase 2" da história. A parte da batalha eu passei muito rápido porque a ideia da fic não é ser uma fic de ação, mas romance e drama, então escrevi o mínimo possível. Para quem não se lembra, Orestes é o santo que apareceu no final do capítulo 4, deem uma olhada lá qualquer coisa._

_Apesar de agora começar a fase da "reviravolta", o próximo capítulo ainda não vai ferver muito e é bem menor do que este, mas nem por isso menos importante. Vamos conhecer um pouco mais de um dos quatro cavaleiros mais importantes para essa fic (a saber, para os que eventualmente não perceberam, os quatro são Milo, Camus, Shaka e Afrodite), então fiquem ligados!_

_Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos os que leram, leem e pretendem continuar lendo a fic e agradeço duplamente a todos os que comentaram até aqui. Desculpem a demora, mesmo! E espero que gostem =)_


	9. Nada precisa ser eterno

_**Nada precisa ser eterno**_

"_Para que um sentimento seja eterno ele não precisa durar mil anos, basta que sobreviva até a morte de quem sente"_

Dos seus 23 anos, 15 deles passara próximo a Milo; apesar de três desses anos terem sido na Groelândia, nunca perdera contato com o amigo de infância – em linguagem coloquial, sempre dera "nó em pingo d'água" para conversar com o grego o máximo possível. Desses 15 anos de convivência, nos últimos 7 anos havia odiado o escorpiano e mais a si mesmo por não conseguir se livrar dos fantasmas do passado que tanto o assolavam.

Quando chegou ao Santuário, sentiu que voltara para sua amada casa, não porque já tivesse estado ali antes ou porque o lugar era tão aconchegante quanto sua casa na Suécia, mas sim porque, após três anos, pudera adormecer enquanto conversava com Milo, assim como faziam quando moravam juntos, antes de partirem para o treinamento. Sentia falta de seus pais, mas acreditava que, desde que estivesse com o amigo, tudo seria suportável.

Não era ciumento, ficou realmente feliz quando conheceu Shaka, aquele que se tornara tão querido para Milo nos anos em que o sueco estivera longe. Era grato ao indiano por ter tomado conta do pequeno encrenqueiro durante sua ausência e por ter trazido um pouco de juízo para aquela cabecinha oca. Por terem um amigo em comum, não demorou para que o pisciniano e o virginiano fizessem amizade, formando um inseparável trio, ajudando-se durante os treinamentos e divertindo-se nas horas vagas. Foi a época mais feliz para Peixes desde que saíra de casa, o único período em que morou no Santuário e considerou-o seu lar.

Por um ano, foram um trio inseparável: onde quer que um estivesse, estariam os outros dois. Apesar de não serem mais exatamente crianças, tinham tido a infância interrompida e, portanto, quando estavam os três juntos, conversavam e brincavam. Sim, brincavam como três crianças inocentes, apesar de não serem as mesmas brincadeiras de crianças. Na ruína escondida perto da praia Sudoeste do Santuário, fizeram dali seu lugar de aconchego. Ah, quantas vezes tinha dormido no colo de Milo enquanto Shaka lia um livro! Quantas vezes fizera coroa de flores para passar o tempo enquanto Milo contava de suas brigas e Shaka balançava a cabeça repreensivo! Quantas vezes observara o céu estrelado com seus queridos amigos!

As lembranças daquele ano eram praticamente todas de seus bons momentos com o grego e o indiano. Treinara feito condenado, machucara-se a ponto de mal conseguir se levantar, sentira o peito sufocar a ponto de quase não conseguir respirar em dias em que quis morrer mais do que tudo, mas não se lembrava disso. Lembrava-se, claro, de Milo sentado no chão ao seu pé, tentando curar seus ferimentos, totalmente atrapalhado; o pobre cavaleiro fazia uma lambança danada, quase acabava machucando mais do que curando, mas fazia com toda a dedicação do mundo, até Shaka tomar seu lugar e fazer um trabalho impecável. Lembrava-se, também, das vezes em que Milo deitava-se com ele e acariciava seus cabelos até que o sueco adormecesse, quando a dor do passado tentava afogá-lo, enquanto sussurrava as músicas de infância que Afrodite gostava. Ou também das vezes em que decidia treinar a noite inteira com Shaka e os dois acabavam numa guerra dentro do mar, tentando ver quem molhava mais o outro, e adormeciam lado a lado na areia da praia. Naquela época, acreditou que poderia ser feliz naquele lugar.

Naquela época, também acreditou que nada poderia afastá-lo de seus amigos. Acreditou que, apesar de nada durar para sempre, aquela amizade poderia durar até que morresse.

Quem dissera isso fora Milo, quando estavam esperando para embarcar para seus lugares de treinamento. Tinha 10 anos na época e esperava com o amigo e mais quatro crianças os barcos que os levariam a seus respectivos destinos. Na ocasião, um dos jovens cavaleiros que fora acompanhar o embarque das crianças, diante da união dos dois amigos de infância, num misto de pena e irritação, exclamou que eles precisavam entender que a vida não era do jeito que eles imaginavam. Afrodite não ia levar a conversa adiante, mas Milo, que desde aquela época não perdia a chance de comprar briga, quis imediatamente saber o porquê de tal afirmativa.

- Vocês dois ainda não entenderam o que está acontecendo aqui: vocês estão esperando para embarcarem para a provação mais difícil de suas vidas e que vai causar sua maior mudança e parece que ainda não perceberam que vão ter que passar por isso _sozinhos_!

- E? – questionou o escorpiano – Não é porque estaremos longe que não poderemos nos apoiar um no outro.

- Acredite, criança, se você lembrar do seu amigo daqui a um mês já ficarei surpreso.

- Então ficará estarrecido, porque estarei pensando nele daqui a um mês, daqui a um ano, daqui a dez anos, porque nós somos amigos. Não é assim que funciona, principalmente em momentos de dificuldade?

- Garoto, _nada_ disso sobrevive no inferno para o qual vocês vão. _Nada_ é para sempre, sabia?

- Eu sei que nada é eterno, mas isso não significa que não durará enquanto eu viver, afinal, eu não vou viver para sempre, né?

O cavaleiro deu de ombros e não falou mais com os dois. Os dois tinham prometido que nada, nem ninguém, iria separá-los. Sabiam que não seria fácil, tinham sido avisados disso assim que decidiram começar o treinamento para se tornarem cavaleiros, mas tinham certeza que ambos conseguiriam e que voltariam a se encontrar na Grécia, gloriosos.

- Quando estiver difícil para você, eu vou enxugar as lágrimas do seu coração através desse pingente – dissera Afrodite, apontando para o pingente com a letra "A" esculpida em relevo numa pedra azul, com o formato de uma gota, que dera para o amigo – Como eu tenho um igual, isso vai nos manter conectados – contou o sueco, mostrando o seu com a letra "M".

- Quer dizer que se um de nós acabar perdendo esse pingente durante o treinamento vamos acabar separados? – indagou o escorpiano.

- Claro que não, ele só facilita a nossa conexão, mas não é tudo. Sabe, como um atalho? O que nos conecta mesmo são os nossos corações, e o meu sempre vai saber quando o seu estiver triste.

Durante os anos em que estiveram em treinamento, todos os dias, Milo conversava com Afrodite através dos pingentes. Não que um realmente ouvisse o outro daquela forma, mas, de algum jeito, eles sabiam que estavam unidos. No começo, esconderam as pulseiras para que os mestres não as quebrassem de propósito, mas quando ficaram fortes passaram a levar o pingente sempre consigo. Shaka já vira o de Escorpião algumas vezes, mas nunca chegara a ver o de Peixes, então nem sabia que havia um outro parecido com o do melhor amigo.

Porém, por ser mais velho que os dois, Afrodite já conhecia muito bem sua sexualidade quando Milo começou a ficar curioso e a arrastar Shaka para espiar as amazonas, e por isso parou de acompanhá-los a todos os lugares. Somado a isso, foi uma época em que tinha muito trabalho, pois foi quando começara a receber pequenas tarefas como espião do Santuário.

Quando Camus apareceu na vida dos três jovens, nenhum deles pode imaginar que trazia consigo a quebra daquele tripé. Milo e Afrodite se encantaram imediatamente pelo ruivo, mas o grego conhecera primeiro o francês e conseguira se aproximar dele com facilidade; o sueco, desde o momento em que colocara os olhos no aquariano, soubera que se apaixonara pelo mesmo homem que o amigo de infância, apesar deste não ter se dado conta ainda. Até Milo admitir para si e para o pisciniano que amava o cavaleiro de gelo, o trio mantivera-se unido, como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles. Entretanto, tão logo Escorpião notara a concorrência, passara a fazer de tudo para ganhar o coração de Camus primeiro.

Afrodite soubera desde o início que o escorpiano estava lutando desesperadamente para ser a pessoa mais especial para o francês, mas em nenhum momento imaginou que o amigo se utilizasse de métodos sujos para atingir seu objetivo. Milo era a pessoa em que mais confiava e a única por quem ele seria capaz até de desistir daquele que amava. Não contara ao amigo, mas, pouco antes de ter notado a traição, ele já tinha meio que se conformado com a ideia de que Camus seria de Milo e não seu. Não sabia que o aquariano o evitava porque o grego aumentara e realçara algumas características do sueco a fim de manchar a reputação do pisciniano perante o ruivo, achava que Camus, simplesmente e por livre-arbítrio, de maneira natural, não tinha se interessado pelo cavaleiro de Peixes. Se não tivesse descoberto a estratégia de Milo, muito em breve teria formalmente desistido e torcido pela conquista do amigo. E teria, sem dúvida, ficado feliz com a sua felicidade.

Mas quando soube do que Milo viera fazendo, sentira-se tão traído, tão magoado, tão revoltado que decidira jamais desistir de Camus. Ah, se Milo dissera que ele era como a cortesã de luxo do Santuário e que não tinha escrúpulos, se já tinha sua reputação manchada perante aquele que amava, agiria de acordo com sua vontade sem se preocupar se alguém ficaria enojado, machucado ou revoltado! Ainda que Aquário acabasse aceitando o amor do grego, Afrodite jamais deixaria que o escorpiano ficasse sossegado: faria de tudo para conquistar o francês, iria seduzi-lo um dia, e deixaria Milo saber quando isso acontecesse: faria questão de ser ele mesmo a contar.

Após o fim da amizade dos dois, Peixes conseguira reunir um pouco mais de duas dúzias de momentos regozijantes em meio a todo aquele ódio. A primeira "revanche" veio quando percebeu que Milo, assim como praticamente todos, não conseguia resistir aos encantos do recente inimigo. Admitia que tentar seduzi-lo tinha sido uma estratégia arriscada, mas fora a que mais lhe recompensara. De fato, embora não fosse ruim transar com o Escorpião, e dependendo do humor e do grau de abstinência deste até pudesse ser bom, o melhor era a impagável cara de ódio e frustração que se seguia ao sexo. O grego jamais, por conta própria, iria se deitar com o sueco.

Quando entrou naquele mundo de sexo não imaginara que um dia faria uso pessoal daquela habilidade. Em verdade, fora seu mestre quem primeiro tentara fazer uso de sua beleza e charme natural para, teoricamente, trazer vantagens para o Santuário e para Athena. A primeira vez do cavaleiro de Peixes fora também a última de seu mestre. Afrodite, ao ser forçado a transar com seu mestre, acabou matando-o e, com isso, fora convocado ao Santuário. Deveria ter sido punido, mas Saga, que na época era o Grande Mestre, reconhecera a força do aprendiz e o direito do rapaz à sua armadura, uma vez que matara um cavaleiro de prata de alto nível.

Mas o Grande Mestre também vira potencial na beleza do novo cavaleiro e decidiu que ela deveria ser usada pelo bem de Athena. No começo, Milo se revoltou e quis apresentar sua oposição pessoalmente ao Grande Mestre, mas Afrodite convenceu o amigo de que, pela deusa, daria seu corpo por inteiro. Que diferença fazia se entregava seu corpo aos golpes do inimigo ou à sua luxúria? O que importava, no final, era servir à deusa com tudo o que tinha. Além do mais, não era como se ele fosse se prostituir por Athena, apenas poderia vir a usar seu "talento" para proteger o Santuário.

De fato, durante todos aqueles anos, tinha se deitado com menos de uma dúzia de homens e mulheres a serviço de Athena, o restante fora por conta própria. Realmente gostava de sexo e, como não acreditava que fosse possível constituir uma _família_ vivendo como cavaleiro, não escolhia seus parceiros de acordo com o coração, somente pela luxúria. Não iria se apaixonar, tinha decidido isso, então não esperaria por alguém "especial", pois este jamais existiria.

Quando começou a amar Camus, o sueco mudou; enquanto "jogava limpo" pelo coração do cavaleiro, não se deitara com mais ninguém; tinha encontrado a única pessoa no mundo por quem acabaria com sua incansável busca pelo prazer. Mas uma vez que Milo denegrira a imagem do pisciniano usando o fato dele ter tido muitos parceiros, usaria toda a sua experiência para cativar Aquário. Se era uma "puta", nada mais natural do que saber seduzir alguém, não? Contudo, não conseguia usar seu poder de sedução com aquele que amava; não queria somente o corpo do francês, queria sentimentos também. Se fosse apenas transar com o ruivo, Afrodite teria conseguido isso bem antes do escorpiano, com extrema facilidade. Então, já que não queria usar sua habilidade com Camus, decidira usá-la contra Milo e, assim, transara com o cavaleiro praticamente durante todos aqueles anos em que foram inimigos.

Toda vez que abria seu guarda-roupas e via a foto do Cavaleiro de Escorpião sentia como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Como pudera gostar tanto de alguém como ele? Como pudera fazer tanto por aquele pequeno ingrato? Como pudera ser tão leal a alguém que não pensara duas vezes antes de trai-lo? Lembrava-se de quando, aos oito anos, decidira que não deixaria nunca mais o novo amigo. Seus pais, a princípio, tentaram convencê-lo de que Milo tinha uma família e morava em outro país, prometeram que voltariam para visita-lo sempre que possível, mas que não podiam simplesmente levar o garoto para a Suécia, assim, do nada, pois não eram seus pais para decidir aquilo.

- Então ficamos aqui. Vocês são meus pais, podem decidir por mim, não? – disse o garoto, firme de que não deixaria o amigo continuar morando sozinho naquela casa em que era odiado.

Não teve palavra que fizesse o pequeno mudar de ideia e seus pais, como sempre, fizeram o possível para conciliar a situação: seu pai falou com o pai de Milo e o convenceu a deixar o garoto ir morar na Suécia com o casal, fazer um intercâmbio, a fim de que os dois amigos não se separassem. "Coisa de criança, você sabe; deixe os dois ficarem juntos, Afrodite sempre quis um irmã primeira vez que ele faz amizade. Será bom para os dois, pois a escola é excelente e ficarem juntos fará as crianças muito felizes", dissera o pai do pisciniano para o pai de Milo. O pai de Milo, naturalmente, não concordou com a ideia de cara, mas Antoi tratou de convencê-lo. Ela não via a hora de se livrar do menino e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. E, assim, Milo e Afrodite passaram a viver juntos.

Nas horas de mais ódio, o sueco se amaldiçoava por ter provocado aquela situação. Se não tivesse levado Milo consigo, provavelmente somente ele, Afrodite, seria cavaleiro agora, não teria tido que lutar por Camus e teria evitado muita mágoa e decepção. Será que a vida teria sido mais fácil? Poderia ter sofrido menos, pelo menos.

Mas será que teria ficado tão amigo de Claire se não fosse a proximidade com Milo? Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que ele podia dizer que amava no mundo. Também não tinha certeza se teria aguentado o treinamento e a separação da família, pois se apoiara no amigo de infância por diversas vezes durante os momentos difíceis. Seria amigo de Shaka? Teria aceitado o Grande Mestre sabendo que era um impostor? Não sabia responder. Por ter passado a maior parte de sua vida junto do escorpiano, não sabia como teria sido viver sem ele por perto.

Se uma das poucas certezas que tinha na vida era de que odiava Milo, por que não o deixava morrer? Seria o jeito mais fácil de se livrar daquele que tanto odiava e, de quebra, não existiria ninguém que soubesse do passado que tanto queria esquecer. Por quê, então, sempre que sabia que o inimigo estava em dificuldades, corria para ajudá-lo? Por que sempre que sabia que algo iria machucar o grego, abandonava o que estava fazendo e impedia que atingissem o loiro? Continuava odiando-o profundamente, mas não podia deixá-lo ir.

Naquele dia que Athena mandara ninguém sair de suas casas; sentira o cosmo dos invasores ser apagado um a um durante o caminho pelas Doze Casas. Estava tranquilo, cuidando de suas rosas, esperando que algum oponente milagrosamente chegasse até ele, como sempre fazia. De repente, sentiu um cosmo que lhe era muito familiar fraquejar e, lentamente, começar a se apagar. Não demorou para reconhecer que era o cosmo de Milo se apagando, bem como o cosmo de Orestes se elevando.

Por um milésimo de segundo, hesitou; não queria desobedecer a deusa e sabia que ninguém a desobedeceria. Naquele espaço ínfimo de tempo, vários pensamentos invadiram a sua mente: odiava Milo, sua morte não deveria abalá-lo; havia pensado, naquele mesmo dia, em matar o cavaleiro, só não o fizera porque não estava disposto a encarar uma batalha de 1000 dias e, se sobrevivesse, a aceitar a punição da deusa; não tinha a vaidade de desejar ser aquele que mataria o grego, de modo que qualquer um poderia fazê-lo para satisfazer sua vontade pessoal de se livrar do inimigo; Camus nem estava com Milo, então não deveria sofrer tanto assim – e, ainda que sofresse, como cavaleiros deviam se acostumar com a morte de pessoas queridas –; o escorpiano não deveria fazer tanta falta para a proteção das Doze Casas, uma vez que havia cinco cavaleiros de bronze que sempre se intrometiam na defesa daquele lugar, mesmo que não fossem convidados; Shaka também estava acostumado a lidar com a morte e todos sabiam que qualquer um podia perder a vida a qualquer momento; se descesse, Athena podia puni-lo de maneira exemplar.

Sim, não restava dúvida de que o melhor a se fazer era ficar e esperar. Se Milo morresse, que culpa teria? Era a vida que escolheram e estavam cientes das consequências.

Sim, devia esperar pacientemente em sua Casa. Descer só traria problemas, alguns novos e a perpetuação de tantos outros, além de que poderia deixar um Santo chegar a Athena, caso um deles continuasse o caminho e acabasse passando pelos demais cavaleiros enquanto ele perdia seu precioso tempo na Oitava Casa. E, também, poderia não chegar a tempo e Milo já ter morrido – seria perda de tempo e ainda seria punido.

Sim, devia esperar pacientemente.

O escorpiano jamais agradeceria se fosse salvo. Era egoísta. Eram inimigos, por Zeus! Tudo bem que Afrodite sabia que Milo já o ajudara escondido algumas vezes também, mas nunca tiveram que ir contra uma ordem de Athena. Sabia que quando entrara em depressão e pensara seriamente em se matar, por causa de ter traído aqueles que gostavam dele, não encontrara Claire por acaso no mercado – não, ela havia sido mandada por Milo, que não podia ele próprio fazer algo, mas sabia que a moça poderia resgatar o sueco do abismo em que se encontrava. Também se lembrava que, após a luta com Andrômeda, fora Milo que o resgatara e fizera de tudo para salvar sua vida.

Sim, devia esperar.

Milo amava Camus, mas também se dividira para ir atrás do Cavaleiro de Peixes na Batalha das Doze Casas. Nunca parara para pensar naquilo. Quando acordou no hospital, com Shaka ao lado, achou que tinha sido o amigo que o tivesse carregado, mas o virginiano disse que também tinha sido resgatado após as batalhas e que não sabia quem tinha cuidado do sueco. Shaka fora cuidado por Mu e Escorpião cuidara do francês e do pisciniano.

Sim, devia.

Então, por que seu corpo não ficou onde estava?

Sua mente, até há pouco em polvorosa, agora estava vazia. Era como se não pensasse em nada, não sentisse nada, nem fosse responsável por seus movimentos. Seus pés corriam por vontade própria, com muita pressa de avançar quatro Casas.

oOo oOo oOo

O mensageiro nem precisou explicar o porquê fora na Décima Segunda Casa, pois Afrodite já sabia que estava sendo chamado para conversar com Athena e apressou-se para encontrá-la, sem deixar que sua cabeça especulasse o que lhe aconteceria. Tinha desobedecido uma ordem da deusa, tinha certeza de que seria punido. Entrando no Grande Salão encontrou, ainda no corredor, Shura, Aioria e Aldebaran, que pararam de conversar assim que avistaram o cavaleiro de Peixes. O capricorniano encarou-o friamente, enquanto Leão desviou o olhar e o brasileiro olhou-o preocupado. Apesar de passar despercebido pelos cavaleiros de ouro que protegiam as casas entre a sua e a de Milo, na luta com Orestes seu cosmo pode ser sentido em todas as Doze Casas e assim todos souberam de sua desobediência.

- Você sabe que desobedecer uma ordem é igual a trair o Santuário, não? – perguntou Shura, entrando no caminho do sueco – E a punição para ambas é a morte.

- Está no caminho – disse o pisciniano, sem deixar transparecer qualquer emoção em sua voz.

- Sabe, eu o considerava um amigo, mas não posso aceitar alguém que vá contra as ordens de Athena.

- Eu nunca precisei ser aceito por você – respondeu Peixes, desviando do moreno para prosseguir seu caminho.

- O mais interessante é você ter feito isso por alguém que você, supostamente, odeia. Será que você é leal à Athena da mesma forma que odeia Milo? Afinal, você apoiou Saga quando ele era um impostor, sabendo dos crimes dele. Se for isso e você merecer a morte, ou você se mata ou eu mesmo o executarei.

Afrodite continuou seu caminho, calado. Sabia que seria reprovado pelos companheiros, pelo menos por sua maioria. Ele próprio, em outra situação, reprovaria aquele mesmo comportamento, por isso entendia a revolta de Shura. Sabia que desobedecer a uma ordem de Athena ou do Grande Mestre era um dos maiores crimes do Santuário. Lembrava da batalha contra Poseidon, quando os cavaleiros de bronze lutavam contra os marinas e os cavaleiros de ouro receberam a ordem de esperarem no Santuário; alguns quiseram ir ajudar o quinteto, mas sabiam que se fossem seriam mortos não pelos marinas, mas por outros cavaleiros de ouro em cumprimento à pena capital. "Ordens são ordens, não sugestões", sempre dissera seu finado Mestre. Também ouvira diversas vezes durante o treinamento que, no momento em que se tornasse cavaleiro, seu livre-arbítrio estaria restringido ao que Athena considerasse melhor. Em outras palavras, poderia decidir o que fazer somente se suas ações não confrontassem ordens superiores. Sim, sabia muito bem das regras e, ainda assim, decidira ignorar uma ordem em razão de vãs emoções. Tinham todo o direito de recrimina-lo e de punirem-no. Em verdade, não se importava com o que os outros cavaleiros pensariam ou até mesmo falariam, sua única preocupação era com o que Athena estaria pensando. E se Shaka também o entendesse, melhor.

Entrou no salão de Athena encontrou a deusa pensativa enquanto admirava alguns pássaros brincando no jardim. Curvou-se em frente à deusa, de cabeça baixa, apresentando-se conforme solicitado. Aceitaria o que viesse, ainda que fosse a morte.

- Há quanto tempo, Afrodite – cumprimentou a deusa, virando-se para o cavaleiro – Como estão seus ferimentos pela última batalha?

- Já estão em estágio avançado de cicatrização, senhorita. Obrigado por perguntar. – respondeu o cavaleiro, ainda encarando o chão.

- Espero que fique bom logo, afinal, você é um dos meus preciosos cavaleiros. Venha, Afrodite, sente-se. – chamou a deusa, indicando um sofá em frente à poltrona em que estava sentada. O cavaleiro obedeceu prontamente – Creio que saiba o porquê o chamei e, por isso, vou direto ao assunto, pois imagino que deva estar preocupado: na última batalha, você desceu até a Casa de Escorpião, apesar de eu ter ordenado que nenhum cavaleiro deixasse sua casa, certo?

- Correto, senhorita.

- Por que fez isso, se sabia que era contra uma ordem minha?

- Eu não sei explicar exatamente, senhorita. Senti o cosmo de Orestes e imaginei de Milo de Escorpião não conseguiria detê-lo, mas eu sabia como derrota-lo e, num impulso, fui até a Oitava Casa. Sei que não deveria ter deixado a Casa de Peixes e estou preparado para aceitar a punição que a senhorita achar que melhor me convém.

- Todos dizem que você e Milo não se dão bem. Estão todos enganados, por acaso?

- Não, senhorita. Milo é a pessoa com quem tenho menos afinidade no Santuário.

- E, mesmo assim, desobedeceu minha ordem para salvá-lo?

- Não foi exatamente por ele, apenas achei que podia exterminar Orestes ali mesmo, antes que um cavaleiro de ouro morresse. Já estamos sem Sagitário há mais de uma década e Escorpião não tem um sucessor em potencial como Sagitário, Virgem, Libra, Leão e Aquário. Dada a tensa situação em que nos encontramos, em uma próxima batalha poderia ser muito desvantajoso para nós a falta de um cavaleiro de ouro. Além do mais, Milo é um cavaleiro extremamente forte, o que já foi provado em diversas oportunidades, inclusive em sua batalha contra Hyoga de Cisne. Se tivesse que dar uma razão para as minhas ações, não agi para salvar um amigo, mas para evitar uma perda para o Santuário.

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista e como, dessa vez, não tivemos nenhum prejuízo com a sua desobediência, pelo contrário, você não será punido. Entretanto, numa próxima vez, não posso garantir que nada lhe acontecerá. Afinal, mais de uma vez já perdoei alguns cavaleiros de bronze por desobedecerem as minhas ordens, por que faria diferente com você, não? O que importa é que Milo está bem, Orestes foi derrotado na Oitava Casa e Shura conseguiu deter o outro Santo. Obrigada pela sua dedicação, Afrodite.

- Eu é que agradeço a sua clemência, senhorita.

- Está dispensado. E não falaremos mais sobre esse assunto, ok?

- Sim, senhorita. Até a próxima oportunidade.

Afrodite saiu do salão aliviado. Conseguira disfarçar bem sua tensão, mas estava angustiado por dentro. Passou novamente pelos outros três cavaleiros de ouro e nem parou para dar o veredito de Athena, seguiu para a sua casa. Mal chegando lá encontrou Shaka esperando-o, preocupado. Forçou um sorriso; sentia-se exausto, mas ainda convidou o amigo para entrar e tomar um chá. Shaka, que percebera o cansaço do sueco, educadamente declinou do convite e explicou que estava ali apenas para saber como o amigo estava.

- Está tudo bem, não fui punido nem nada, não precisa se preocupar. – contou o pisciniano – Obrigado pela preocupação.

- Que agradecer que nada! Você é um dos meus amigos mais preciosos, sabe disso, não? Nada mais natural do que eu querer saber como você está. A propósito, deixe-me agradecê-lo em nome de Milo, porque ele é cabeça-dura demais para fazer isso por conta própria.

- Eu não quero nenhum agradecimento de Milo. Se você quiser agradecer em seu nome por eu, _coincidentemente_, ter salvado um amigo seu, aceito porque você é meu amigo, mas não quero nada que venha dele. Não fiz isso por ele, aliás.

- Tudo bem, então eu o agradeço em meu nome – disse Shaka, sorrindo – Apesar de achar que foi muito impulsivo da sua parte. Sabe que se algo lhe acontecesse por causa disso eu ficaria muito triste, não?

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe, não pretendo fazer isso de novo.

- Bom menino! Agora vou voltar para a minha casa. Aproveite e descanse, viu?

- Pode deixar. Até mais.

Shaka acenou e deixou a Décima Segunda Casa. Não podia negar que ficara extremamente feliz por Milo ter sido salvo, mas ficara quase igualmente preocupado com as consequências que Afrodite enfrentaria. Acreditava que Athena não o puniria severamente, principalmente porque não era a primeira vez que algum cavaleiro a desobedecia e não era executado, mas se algo acontecesse com Afrodite o indiano ficaria arrasado. Adorava verdadeiramente Peixes, sentimento esse que nunca fraquejara mesmo com a inimizade de seus dois melhores amigos. Conseguia conciliar sua amizade com ambos, mas sentia muita falta da época em que eram um trio. Sem dúvida, sua vida seria muito mais fácil se aqueles dois tivessem continuado amigos.

Passando pela Casa de Aquário, Virgem reparou em Minerva, que examinava fixamente o horizonte, como se esperasse avistar algo chegando ou um fenômeno sobrenatural. Sempre a considerara uma das servas mais estranhas, porque era de tão poucas palavras quanto Camus e quando falava, normalmente, era para dar algum conselho enigmático. Contudo, sabia que a moça _via_ o futuro, e perguntou-se se ela estava no meio de uma _visão_ ou se olhava para o céu à espera de algo que tinha _visto_ vindo. Apesar da pontada de curiosidade que lhe dava vontade de ficar e observar também, à procura de algum sinal que indicasse o que a serva vira, seguiu seu caminho. Duvidara que, ainda que visse o que ela esperava, entendesse a importância futura do fato. Não devia ser um novo inimigo, porque em casos como esse ela normalmente dava alguma indireta, de qualquer jeito.

A serva olhou para o loiro descendo as escadas e não pode impedir-se de sentir um pouco de dó do cavaleiro pelo que iria acontecer em breve. Mas a pessoa com quem mais se preocupava no momento era Camus e o que ele sentiria em pouco tempo. Por mais que ela quisesse alertá-lo, não podia lhe dizer o que estava para acontecer e aquilo a deixava angustiada. No céu, bem longe, ela pode ver um pequeno avião cruzando o céu de Athenas, onde estava alguém que, do aeroporto, iria se dirigir para o Hotel Grande Bretagne. Vinte e um dias passaram mais rápido do que ela gostaria.

**31.03.13**

_Bom, decidi postar antes da minha irmã betar porque enquanto não postar esse não tenho incentivo para terminar o capítulo que estou escrevendo, ahaha! Enfim, espero que gostem! Dessa vez não tenho muito a acrescentar nesses comentários porque já tinha escrito tudo no capítulo anterior... Estou com esse capítulo pronto há 14 meses, vê se pode! Quando fui relê-lo agora, antes de postar, fiquei pensando: "OMG, mas isso já não tinha acontecido há muito tempo?". Aí eu me lembrei que era porque, pra mim, aquilo já estava realmente escrito há um bom tempo, ehehe._

_E só tenho mais um comentário: estou tendo que me controlar para não mudar o final da história! Eu já tenho todos os capítulos estruturados desde o começo e estou seguindo rigorosamente o planejado, mas me deu uma súbita vontade de mudar uns detalhezinhos... "Força, força, mantenha o foco", fico repetindo para mim mesma. Talvez não no próximo, mas eu realmente me pergunto como será a reação dos leitores ao que vai acontecer... Aguardem que logo (ou não tão logo, mas, enfim...) vem mais!_


End file.
